Memorias de un amor
by Pathya Strovski
Summary: "candy despierta sin saber quien es ella, solo recuerda al apuesto chico   de ojos azules que conoció antes del naufragio...intrigas, secretos revelados y el despertar de un gran amor podrás leer en este fic"
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es totalmente invención mia para la Guerra Florida, los personajes son de Mizuki

e Igarashi.

**S****inopsis**

Después del fallecimiento de Anthony, Candy se muda momentáneamente al Hogar de Pony, el Tío Abuelo William decide enviar a Candy al Colegio San Pablo y durante el viaje a bordo del Mauritania, el trasatlántico naufraga.

Candy y Terry se ven una sola vez, aquella noche entre la niebla, sólo una vez para vivir las _Memorias de un Amor_…

**Capítulo**** I**

Era una tarde soleada en la mansión Andley, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Candy, semi inconsciente y con apenas algunos destellos de su vida pasada, unos ojos azules forman parte de ellos, un dulce recuerdo solamente, ese porte digno de un inglés, era lo único que tenia presente desde aquel breve encuentro. Se levantaba muy temprano, sin reconocer el lugar, hacía un viento ligero afuera cuando avanzo hacia el balcón, coloco sus manos sobre la baranda estirándose para respirar el aire limpio de la mañana, sintió una ganas enormes de sentirse más cerca del amanecer así que se subió a la baranda y de pronto un ruido en la puerta la sacó de su breve aspiración.

Dorothy había tocado segundos antes, mirando hacia la cama con dosel rosado y dirigiendo la mirada a la figura que se encontraba asomada sobre la baranda del balcón. Los jardineros de la Mansión Andley en Escocia ya comenzaban sus labores sin percatarse de la situación que recién comenzaba a suceder.

No señorita Candy, no lo haga, por favor - le pidió Dorothy.

¿Candy? ¿Quién es Candy? ¿Por qué me llama de esa forma?- pregunto extrañada. No entendía exactamente el por qué le llamaba de esa manera.

De pronto, los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, al ver a Dorothy sabía que le era conocida; de pronto parecía perder el sentido, se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y parecía que cometería la más grande tontería. Uno de los jardineros corrió hacia la biblioteca, ahí se encontraba George revisando unos papeles con su brazo libre el cual se lesionó cuando buscaba torpemente a Clint, la fuerza con la cual el mar jalaba el trasatlántico hizo que su brazo se quedase atorado entre una baranda, un mueble de la salita de estar de sus camarotes y Clint.

Sr. Johnson, venga rápido es la Señorita Candy, parece que quiere saltar del balcón - decía apresurándolo.

¿Qué estás diciendo? Vamos no perdamos tiempo, llama a Dorothy que vaya con ella -despierta al Sr. William. -George le pedía a John vehementemente -.

No se preocupe, Dorothy está con la señorita. Enseguida lo haré Sr. Johnson - le dijo John a George introduciéndose directamente a la Mansión.

Todos desde el jardín veían la escena, al parecer Candy no percibía el peligro en el que se encontraba. Un solo paso en falso y los presentes vivirían una tragedia.

Dentro de la mansión todo se había vuelto un caos y apenas eran las 6:30 de la mañana, John el jardinero había entrado a la mansión y corrió a grandes zancadas las gradas de la amplia escalera que se dividía en dos en el primer piso, giró a la derecha donde se encontraba la habitación del joven William, no sabe cuán rápido lo hizo, pero en unos segundos ya estaba frente a su habitación.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – pidió William.

Perdón que se le interrumpa, pero… - dijo John torpemente.

No hay problema John, ¿pasa algo? – inquirió William.

Es la Señorita Candy…parece que se quiere tirar del balcón, señor – afirmó John, mostrando una actitud de pesar.

No tardó demasiado en reaccionar, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la habitación de Candy, mientras Dorothy no sabía qué decir y Candy no toleraba que se le acercara y mucho menos que la abrazara, sólo un paso en falso y podría caer al vacío; George rápidamente reunió a los trabajadores y pusieron manos a la obra, trajeron una manta dura y resistente para cualquier eventualidad. William llegó tan rápido como pudo a su habitación, el piso estaba frío, Dorothy se encontraba a una distancia no muy grande de Candy y ella parecía estar sufriendo quizás una severa crisis debido a la amnesia que sufría desde hace unas semanas.


	2. Chapter 2

De una semana a otra, William decidió quedarse en Escocia antes de pensar en otro viaje hacia África, justo cuando iba a comenzar la planeación de dicho viaje le llegó un telegrama de la naviera del Mauritania, este trasatlántico había naufragado y se le avisaba que no se tenían noticias de sobrevivientes hasta el momento; por lo que aún no sabían a ciencia cierta si George, Candy y Clint habían sobrevivido, habría que esperar un tiempo indefinido.

No señorita Candy, por favor, no lo haga. – le pidió Dorothy.

¿Hacer qué?, ¡No me llamó así! ¡Dejen de llamarme así! ¿Por qué insisten en llamarme de esa forma? – preguntó Candy tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

Porque así te llamas…Princesa. – dijo un muy tranquilo William.

¡Ay, me duele demasiado la cabeza! – gritó Candy.

En ese momento parecía balancearse y caer al vacío cuando comenzó a tambalearse y desvanecerse, William jaló a Dorothy y tomó a Candy en sus brazos, aunque sólo alcanzó la parte media de su cuerpo, luego pidió a Dorothy que lo ayudara y jalaron a Candy hacia el piso del balcón. Todos gritaron cuando vieron que Candy perdía el equilibrio, Mary la cocinera también se había desmayado.

Dorothy llama al Doctor Robson, por favor, también a George, dile que lo necesito - William pidió amablemente a Dorothy.

En seguida joven William – Dorothy obedecía rápidamente y mandó a John por el Doctor Robson.

Después de unos pasos, Dorothy se encontraba con George.

El Sr. William quiere verlo en la habitación de la Señorita Candy – le informó Dorothy a George.

Si Dorothy gracias, ten calma, ya todo pasó - respondió George tomándole las manos para que se tranquilizara.

Dorothy soltó unos sollozos al fin, después de verle que se perdía en el pasillo.

William ¿cómo está la señorita Candy? – preguntó George muy angustiado.

No lo sé George, inconsciente, pero no puedo perderla a ella también, no lo soportaría, no!… ya sucedió con Anthony…- recordaba William a su sobrino mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza.

Calma William, tranquilízate o si no tú también te enfermaraás- decía George notablemente preocupado.

No entiendo qué pasa, ¿por qué intento arrojarse por el balcón, George? - William trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a aquel suceso.

Creo que Dorothy nos lo explicará o al menos ella lo hará cuando recobre la conciencia –concilió George. Anda regresémosla a su cama, necesita descansar y tú también.

George ayudó a William a acomodarla en su cama, la arroparon y George se retiró, ya que el caballete le lastimaba un poco por el esfuerzo. Mientras esperaban la llegada del Dr. Robson, Candy deliraba y en el momento en el que William le tomaba la mano, ella susurró…

Mauritania…

Horas después el Doctor Robson comentó que la crisis había pasado, Sr. Andley considere que solo tiene vagos recuerdos del naufragio.

Dorothy ¿qué paso exactamente? -el doctor Robson le preguntó a Dorothy.

No lo sé, vine a ver cómo estaba antes de retirarme y que Mary me supliera, toqué suavemente la puerta, pero nadie me contestó, así que la abrí y miré a su cama, no había nadie, me pareció extraño ya que no hacia ni media hora ella se encontraba profundamente dormida; me percaté del movimiento de las cortinas, el balcón se encontraba abierto y caminé hasta ahí – señalando el lugar con el índice – después vi que la Señorita se subía a la baranda, fue ahí que la llamé tratando de alcanzarla, pero retiraba su brazo cuando llegó el joven William, él le habló y ahí soltó un grito desesperado tomándose la cabeza repentinamente y perdiendo el sentido - explicó brevemente Dorothy.

¡Me lo imaginaba! ¿Cuándo vio que ella se asustó? - le preguntó el Doctor Robson a Dorothy.

Cuando le dije: "…Señorita Candy no lo haga…" - explicó con ojos nerviosos.

Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte. Sr. Andley es evidente que Candy no recuerda quién es y por lo nos ha contado Dorothy, el que le llamen por su nombre la confunde. ¿Dijo algo más? - preguntó insistentemente a los presentes.

Sí, susurró Mauritania - contestó Albert con empatía.

Sí, bueno debo saber que planea para su pupila, mandé a traer a una enfermera de América Sr. Andley para el cuidado de la Señorita Candy, es recomendable que no tenga contacto con nadie de la familia por el momento -. Le advirtió el Doctor Robson.

Pensaba llamar a mi tía, ¿usted qué me recomienda? Desde hace días la esperaban en el colegio –explicó William.

Su tía…no aún no, quizás en un par de meses, ya conoce su temperamento y el colegio tendrá que esperar. Usted sabrá qué hacer con los integrantes de la familia, pero por ningún motivo debe preocuparles para cuando llegue el momento, no confundan a la Señorita Candy, por el momento sólo debo advertirle; acerca del nombre háblelo con ella. Con su permiso - Se retiró de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

William solo asintió y caminó hacia la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Candy, sobre el buró, vio una hoja garabateada, al parecer Candy había dibujado unos ojos y debajo de estos una "_T__"_. Con una campanilla llamó a Dorothy para que se quedara con ella mientras él almorzaba y se cambiaba de ropa, ya que no se había percatado que siendo las 11:00 de la mañana aún estaba en ropa de dormir.

William se encontraba dando vueltas en la biblioteca, mientras George trataba de concentrarse en unos contratos que le habían llegado de Chicago.

¿Oíste algo? Seguro que ya se despertó – William preguntó alarmado.

Calma William, no me pongas más nervioso. Si tan solo hubiera sobrevivido Clint, una mascota siempre es importante, la hubiese ayudado mucho – George consideró dulcemente.

Aún me sorprende que fueran siete sobrevivientes, yo pensaba que eran más. ¿Quiénes fueron los demás? - preguntó William mirando hacia el jardín.

Una familia con un bebé, ellos eran tres; un alférez de marina y un integrante de la nobleza inglesa. Déjame ver, éste es el reporte, si es correcto el sobreviviente es el hijo del duque de Grandchester…Terrence G. Granchester - le aclaró George.

Terrence… ¿será la misma persona? ¿Su castillo no es el que se encuentra por el lago? –preguntó rápidamente William.

Ese mismo, ¿quieres que averigüe cómo se encuentra el muchacho? -preguntó George.

En ese preciso momento llegó Dorothy.

Toc, toc.

Adelante - pidió William.

Sr. William, la señorita ya despertó -le dijo Dorothy con notable alegría.

William ni tardo ni perezoso se apresuró a llegar a su habitación. Entró sin tocar y abrió la puerta inmediatamente…

Ca…¿estás bien? William, corrigió su error a tiempo.

Eh…sí, mejor, ¿qué me pasó? Tengo hambre, puedo pedirle un poco de pan y leche, señor - sugirió Candy.

¿No prefieres bajar al comedor? - le preguntó William.

Preferiría comer en el jardín con Clint - le pidió Candy.

George miró a William alarmado y le indicó que saliera.

Claro vayamos al jardín, pero ¿quién es Clint? - William le preguntó a Candy.

¡Ah vamos! ¿No conoces a mi mascota? ¡Es un oso! ¿No es así? - Reafirmó Candy.

No traías ningún oso cuando llegaste aquí, Candy - respondió William, procurando no reír.

¡Ah no! ¿Qué extraño Albert? Aseguraría que él venía conmigo - reafirmó Candy.

William Albert Andley aseguraría que escuchó su nombre, como le llamaba antes, una lágrima se asomaba por sus ojos en ese momento.

¿Cómo dices? ¿Me reconoces Candy? – preguntó William sin perder ni un minuto.

¡Ah, pero que cosa dices! ¡Claro, eres Albert! Mi amigo de América. ¿Qué no me reconoces? Soy… soy… Albert no recuerdo mi nombre. Tú sabes ¿cómo me llamo? - le preguntó ella.

Sí, pero que tal si jugamos antes de decirte tu nombre. ¿Qué te parece si yo me pongo un nombre distinto al que dices y yo te pongo uno? - propuso William.

Claro, pero ¿podríamos comer algo antes? - preguntó sonriéndole y un poco sonrojada.

Claro, te gustaría ir al jardín, ¿verdad? - le preguntó él.

Sí, puedo caminar muy bien - afirmó ella.

Pero usted ha estado enferma señorita, así que no replique -la levantaba en vilo sin que pudiese protestar y sugiriéndole nombres mientras llegaban al jardín.

Pero…Está bien. Entonces tu nombre será ¿qué te parece Arthur? - le sugirió ella.

No es buena idea, Arthur es el mayordomo, nos confundirían - le aclaro él.

Entonces George, ¿ese estaría bien? - preguntó ella.

No, mi socio se llama así - volvió a aclararle.

¡Ah ya sé, Anthony! - sugirió entusiasmada.

Bueno, ese sería más para un niño pequeño, ¿no te parece? William sonrió un poco.

Candy vio que en la mesita del desayunador se encontraba un libro rojo que tenía escritas unas letras en dorado sobre el lomo, William Shakespeare, decía.

William será. Sí, ese está bien. ¿Te gusta? - concilió ella.

¿William? Por supuesto, me gusta, sonrió. Ahora me toca a mí, veamos ¿Annie? - ahora sugería él.

No, es muy dulce - respingo ella.

¿Elisa? - le preguntaba sonriente.

Ese me da escalofríos - haciendo muecas de horror, respondió.

A mí también, a ver cuál será… Candy Blanca - le preguntó con precaución.

Me gusta, buena elección, gracias William - contestó Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

Dorothy entraba con la comida. Mientras degustaban sus alimentos platicaban sin entrar en detalles, afortunadamente no volvieron a tocar el tema de Clint. George se acercaba al escuchar voces en el jardín, esperó lo prudente y entró con un telegrama en la mano.

Joven William llegó este telegrama de Chicago - George le extendió el telegrama.

Gracias George, si me disculpas Candy debo leerlo, creo que Dorothy y tú deberían hacerse amigas – sugirió William.

Sí. ¿Qué era eso Sr. George? - preguntó Candy.

Un telegrama urgente de Chicago señorita Candy - le contestó.

¿Malas noticias? - preguntó con curiosidad.

No lo creo, veamos que nos dice el joven William - le sugirió George.

En la biblioteca Albert leía el par de telegramas que le habían llegado de Chicago y Londres.

_William:_

_Hemos recibido noticias del naufragio, necesito saber urgentemente si hubo sobrevivientes, los periódicos no dicen mucho y la compañía naviera tampoco ayuda. Dame noticias._

_Elroy Andley._

La carta de los hermanos Cornwell decía:

_Tio Abuelo William_

_No sabemos qué ocurre en Londres, qué ha pasado con Candy que aún no ha llegado al colegio. Estamos preocupados, la abuela no da razones, ayúdanos._

_Archie y Stear Cornwell._

Albert sale de la biblioteca y le hace una seña a George.

Si me disculpan iré a ver ¿por qué se tarda tanto William? Con su permiso - George iba camino a la biblioteca, cuando entró le preguntó a William si había ocurrido algo.

Me ha recordado George, soy muy feliz - William lo miró muy sonriente.

Eso es sorprendente y ¿sólo así? Si no me lo dices tú, no lo creería – aclaró sorprendido George.

Sólo tengo unas cuantas… dificultades, espero que me puedas ayudar, ya que no quiero dejar a Candy sola, ¿me entiendes?. Hay mucho alboroto en Londres, los muchachos preguntan por Candy, la tía abuela Elroy pregunta por el naufragio y no sé qué decirles. George ha llegado el momento de averiguar algo de la historia de Terrence Grandchester, todo sobre su estado de salud y cosas de ese tipo - Sugirió William.

A la orden, ¿algo más? - inquirió George.

Escribe la respuesta a mi tía y haz una visita a mis sobrinos. Ni una palabra sobre el asunto de Grandchester a nadie - ordenó William dubitativo.

Está bien - George hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y se retiró.


	4. Chapter 4

De regreso al jardín.

¿Problemas William? - preguntó Candy.

Sí, pero nada que George no pueda resolver – le respondió sonriéndole.

¡Oh! Cuánto lo siento y yo que no puedo ayudarte -comentó un tanto apesumbrada.

No te preocupes Candy, tú dedícate a recuperarte - le dijo William tratando de ocultarle su preocupación.

William ¿cómo llegué a Escocia? ¿Nací aquí? - ella le preguntó.

No, llegaste en barco, de América - afirmó William.

¡En barco! ¿De verdad? - le dijo sorprendida.

Sí, pero hablemos de otra cosa - propuso él.

Está bien, ya hace frío ¿no te parece? Me puedo retirar a mi habitación - pidió ella.

Sí claro, vamos, rodea mi cuello y te llevaré a tu habitación - sugirió William con un poco de embeleso.

Albert se dirigió a la habitación de Candy y la depositó sobre su cama, le arropó y en unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al otro día, a media mañana George se dirigía al Castillo Grandchester en auto y al llegar a la reja se detuvo, vio a lo lejos un chico con una venda en la cabeza rodeado de hojas de papel, mismas que iba dejando sobre la ladera del lago. Se acercó hasta él despacio, mientras observaba lo que se encontraba escrito. Si la declaración de Candy de haber reconocido a Albert había sido sorprendente, cuando observó los dibujos que se encontraban plasmados lo dejó sin palabras.

Aquellas hojas tenían escritas un solo nombre: Candy White y como iba avanzando hacia el lago se encontraba mas hojas con el nombre y los ojos de Candy, unos hermosos ojos verdes. Tan impresionado se encontraba que no vio cuando el joven regresaba sobre sus pasos.

¿Qué hace usted aquí? - preguntó Terry enfadado.

Perdone ¿conoce usted a esta señorita? - preguntó dócilmente ante la efusiva reacción de Terry.

Sí en el Mauritania, ¿por qué? - afirmó confundido.

¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo se encuentra usted joven…? - preguntó George de repente.

Terrence Grandchester y usted Sr…. - Terry le devolvió la pregunta a él, sin retirar su recelo.

George Johnson a sus pies mi Lord. No puedo creerlo, esos ojos. - admiraba simplemente.

Bellísimos no le parece, si los recuerdo bien, pero creo que pereció en el naufragio. - comentó tristemente.

¿Conoció usted a la Señorita Candy? - preguntó George sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Terry.

Sí, desafortunadamente, ¿usted también la conoció? - Terry preguntó extrañado

¿Cómo dice? - se quedó muy serio sin contestar esa pregunta; no podía decirle lo que sabía ya que fueron ordenes explicitas de William el no enterarlo de la verdadera situación.

Mientras George se quedaba con Terrence, William se había recostado en el sofá de piel que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, recordaba la historia que George le contó cuando habían llegado al hospital en Londres.

_Inicio del Flash back_

Había llegado la noticia desde la naviera de que el Mauritania no arribaría nunca a puerto, debido a que el trasatlántico naufragó, William recibió esta noticia cuando recién había llegado a Londres, sin esperar más, la preocupación aumentaba ya que pidió la lista de pasajeros en la oficina de la naviera y efectivamente en ella se encontraba Candy, Clint y su fiel amigo George, como se lo había informado hacia un poco más de dos semanas la tía abuela por medio de un telegrama. Las actividades de la naviera fueron emergiendo conforme pasaban los días, todo era un caos en puerto, los barcos que llegaban a diario eran revisados para saber más de los sobrevivientes. Un barco mercante traía entre sus pasajeros a Candy y George, ella se encontraba inconsciente debido a una contusión en la cabeza, a George le habían vendado un brazo y Clint había perecido en el naufragio. William iba todos los días al puerto, sin encontrar noticias de sus amigos, regresaba sin noticias y con las manos vacías se hundía en ese sillón, lloraba por Anthony y por Candy, no podía resistir; pero ese día parecía que la suerte le traía nuevos bríos, recién había entrado en la oficina cuando oyó a alguien decir:

Alguien conoce al Sr. George Johnson, algún familiar del Sr. Johnson - Un oficinista preguntaba al grupo ahí reunido.

Disculpe ha dicho usted ¿George Johnson? ¿En qué barco está? - William preguntó un tanto impaciente.

Ya lo han bajado, solo tiene fracturado el brazo - le informaba el oficinista.

¿Y la Señorita Andley está con él? - le preguntó el rubio ansiosamente.

No, en la lista no viene ninguna Andley, lo siento - le dijo el hombre revisando las listas una y otra vez.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha sucedido si viajaban juntos? ¿Puedo verlo? - hacia una pregunta tras otra.

Sí claro, Sr...- preguntó extrañado.

Sir William Albert Andley - el hombre le miró asombrado al no reconocerlo.

Oh perdone señor, no le habíamos reconocido - le dijo como disculpa a William.

¿Dónde está George? - preguntó al hombre.

¡Oh si! Disculpe, venga por aquí -le indicó el camino hasta llegar a donde se encontraba George.


	5. Chapter 5

Las oficinas se encontraban de un lado y otro del pasillo, llenas de agentes y papeleo interminable, el telégrafo ocupado como parecía estarlo últimamente, al fondo visualizaba una pequeña enfermería, ahí dentro, en uno de los camastros se encontraba George sentado con el brazo izquierdo en el aire, ayudado por una enfermera que le colocaba un cabestrillo inmovilizándolo por un largo tiempo. La enfermería era una habitación escasamente iluminada, tenía bajos camastros alrededor y una lámpara en el medio y justo debajo de esta, una silla y un escritorio. Al visualizar a George y no encontrar cerca de él a Candy, su rostro mostró una gran tristeza, se puso a pensar en cuánto más tendría que esperar para encontrarla, en ese momento George levantaba la vista.

Joven William - exclamó un asombrado George.

George, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está Candy? - preguntaba ansiosamente, sin esperar a que George reaccionara.

¡Eh…! ¿No está aquí? - decía George preocupado- Venía conmigo yo…yo no la salvé - respondió George sin saber que decir, ya que sólo recordaba que la habían subido al buque.

¿Cómo que nadie sabe dónde está? ¡Noooo, no la puedo perder George! - el rubio gritaba con enojo- Dime ¿dónde está? Por favor –le suplicaba dejándose caer al suelo, miraba a George lastimosamente, angustiado y con el mismo dolor que vio en sus ojos en el entierro de su joven sobrino. ¿Desesperación?… sí quizás, no emitía otro sonido que no fuera las lágrimas que estaban por desbordarse en esos minutos.

Nos bajaron del barco, había mucha gente - explicaba George apesadumbrado.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto grito? - preguntó otra voz.

Lo siento estoy…desesperado –dijo él limpiándose una sonora lágrima que surcaba hacia su barbilla- , busco a la señorita Andley, venía con George Johnson mi fiel socio - explicaba William.

¡Ah! Usted busca a la señorita rubia, venga por aquí, acompáñeme, soy el Dr. Robson - le comentó a William sonriendo y diciéndole que ella estaba bien por lo que no había de qué preocuparse.

William Andley, mi nombre es William Andley. ¿Está herida? - preguntó un poco más calmado.

Un gusto señor Andley, no precisamente; tiene algunas contusiones y amnesia - decía el doctor Robson calmadamente.

¿Amnesia? - repitió William en shock.

Cuando Wiliam escuchó amnesia, no pudo articular palabra, fue un duro golpe a su corazón tan cansado de no saber de ella por más de tres semanas, había encontrado a su princesa, pero su estado de salud no era de los mejores, hubiera aceptado un golpe o una fractura, pero no amnesia, cualquier cosa menos amnesia. Eso quería decir que no recordaba a su familia, mucho menos al Hogar de Pony y a sus madres y sobre todo a él; una tragedia más se repetía incansablemente mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, pensaba en cómo le daría a todos esta noticia y cómo le diría a su propio corazón que su pequeña ya no le sonreiría.

¿Ha dicho usted amnesia? - preguntó un tanto confundido ante la afirmación del Dr. Robson.

En efecto, la amnesia de la Señorita Andley no es tan severa, reconoce a algunas personas y menciona mucho a un joven llamado Terry, quizás usted lo conozca. – le explicó serenamente.

No, no le conozco - aclaró muy celosamente.

Bien los dejo solos, le dejaré con el Sr. Johnson la receta de los medicamentos y las indicaciones para su cuidado, después podrá llevársela - le indicó saliendo despreocupadamente.

Gracias Doctor. _Candy_…susurró Albert con voz apacible y a la vez preocupada.

_Fin del flash back_

Ahí sentado y apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, divagaba en esa escena de su memoria, recordó que el dibujo de Candy tenía unos ojos azules y una _T_ debajo de ellos, ¡eso era! Debía averiguar si Terrence Grandchester sabía qué había ocurrido. George no le había contado gran cosa, sólo los momentos de caos, como murió Clint y el rescate de Candy por el alférez de marina. George se acercaba y le mostraba una de las hojas que había recolectado en el Castillo Grandchester, el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos al oír el caer de las hojas de los árboles y observó muy detenidamente la hoja que le mostraba George.

El joven Terrence piensa que la Señorita Candy falleció en el naufragio. Al parecer se conocieron en el Mauritania, también estudia en el Colegio San Pablo y lo único que se pasa haciendo todo el día es garabatear, hay ojos en toda la ladera y quiere saber cómo se llama la dueña de estos ojos. ¿Qué pasa William? - inquirió George.

Es igual con Candy, recordé cuando te fui a ver a la enfermería, el doctor Robson me dijo que ella deliraba un nombre… - dijo el rubio muy convencido.

¿Terry verdad?, sin duda debe serlo, Sr. William, al parecer el joven Terry es la última persona que vio - contestó George.

Sí, al parecer no es bueno que sepa quién es por el momento. Sólo debemos de tratar que ella no se altere y que ingrese al Colegio cuidada por una enfermera. Luego tendremos que reunirnos con el joven Grandchester para saber lo que sucedió – dijo Albert muy convencido de lo que habría qué hacer.

Las semanas pasaron sin ningún problema, la salud de Candy había mejorado y William ordenó que Dorothy durmiera en la habitación contigua a la de ella para no llevarse otro susto como el acontecido esa mañana. Candy hacía su vida normal, hasta que uno de los telegramas de la Tía Elroy cayeron en sus manos, se encamino hasta la biblioteca y cuando le hubieron dado el adelante dijo.

¡Hola Albert! ¿Quién es Elroy Andley? – preguntó Candy.

¿Cómo dices? - reaccionó Albert.

¿Quién es Elroy Andley? - volvió a preguntar.

Si, te escuché perfectamente –dijo William asombrado-, es una tía, vive en Chicago. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

En la sala hay una pila de sus telegramas, lo siento no quise ser indiscreta, pero habla de una hija tuya, aunque no tiene mucha lógica, porque esa hija tendría por lo mucho 6 años, ¿quién es tu hija Albert?

Candy, no soy joven como me ves, espero que haya una razón del por qué revisas mi correspondencia - preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de brandy.

Lo siento, pero la verdad, me intrigó, ella se llama Candy Blanca… así como yo - aclaró dudosa.

La bebida que en ese momento tomaba William, le ayudaba en poco a aligerar el tema.

Candy, ¿qué pensarías si yo fuera tu padre? – Albert se acercó lentamente y se puso a su altura.

Ja ja ja ja, ¿no hablas en serio verdad? – inquirió Candy.

La mirada que le dio el rubio no era para reírse.

Pues diría que eres demasiado joven, que eres muy guapo y que…- dijo Candy esperando una afirmación de parte de Albert.

William sonrió un poco.

Además serás un padre muy correteado en un par de años. ¿Por qué? – dijo solemnemente tratando de embromarlo.

¡Ah! Gracias por la amenaza. Y ¿si así fuera? – volviendo a preguntar.

Pues… me sorprendería bastante – afirmó Candy bastante confusa.

Pues entonces ha llegado el momento de que veas algo, vayamos a la biblioteca.


	6. Chapter 6

La tomó de la mano y la condujo a un estante alejado de la biblioteca, ahí sobre este se encontraba un libro, aquel libro que la había atormentado tarde tras tarde cuando llegó a Lakewood debido a que la tía abuela Elroy le obligaba a conocer y aprenderse la descendencia de los Andley, ella se sorprendió de verlo tan grande, generación, tras generación; localizó a William Albert Andley, al personaje que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese momento, vestido con el tartán de la familia y portando su escudo familiar.

¡Albert! Es igualito a ti… ¿Así te llamas, William Albert…Andley? – decía Candy sin salir de su asombro.

Mira más abajo – Albert le indicó con el índice.

Candy Blanca Andley… ¡Candy Blanca! Soy tu hija…¿tu hija, de… verdad? –preguntó Candy temerosa de la respuesta que estaba por venir.

No exactamente, te adopté hace unos años – aclaró Albert sin chistar.

¿Adoptada? ¡Tú eres mi padre adoptivo! - Candy se había quedado muda por unos instantes- ¿Albert quieres decir que mis padres… no…no me quisieron? - preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.

Podría contestarte con un: "no lo sé", pero te adopté porque me recuerdas a mi hermana Rosemary, la madre de mi sobrino Anthony. Archie, Stear y él son parte de mi familia y ellos te quieren mucho - le afirmó el rubio.

¿Y tú Albert? - le preguntó Candy.

Eres especial para mí, pasaba por aquí y tuve que quedarme porque me dieron noticias tuyas, malas por cierto haciendo una mueca con el entrecejo- opté por cuidarte en estos últimos meses que irme a viajar por África.

Entonces… tu tía Elroy, ¿es mía también? - sus ojos se llenaron de terror, Elroy era tan impersonal con Albert que se imaginaba que a ella no la quería por no pertenecer a su familia real.

Sí, pero por el momento no es importante - dijo notablemente preocupado al ver el rostro de Candy.

Bien, ¿a qué edad me adoptaste? – la rubia realizó una nueva pregunta.

Como a los diez años l le dijo quitado de la pena.

¡A los diez! – musitó ella sorprendida.

Cada vez que mencionaba un nombre, ella lo buscaba en el árbol genealógico: Anthony era hijo de un Coronel Británico y de la hermana de Albert, Rosemary; también estaban los Cornwell, Archie era el menor y Stear el mayor. También se encontró con Elisa y Neal, hijos de los Leagan.

¡Ah! Anthony es muy buen mozo – Candy suspiró soñadoramente.

Si, ya lo habías dicho antes –soltando una risita burlona-. Falleció hace unos meses en Lakewood - bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso.

¡Oh cuánto lo siento! No debí traerte malos recuerdos - decía con pesar.

No te preocupes pequeña, ya duele menos. O al menos no me duele tanto como a ti - respondió por lo bajo.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Lo conocía? - volvió a preguntar.

Si, precisamente había mandado a traerte para que ingresaras a un colegio en Londres, pero no contábamos con que el Mauritania se hundiera - lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

El Mauritania –su mente se inundó unos minutos de silencio, recordaba algunos ruidos, un fuerte crujido y los gritos de las personas a su alrededor – Terry… Albert, el Mauritania se hundió. Clint se escapó y no lo encontré, no hallé a Clint, él… él murió, murió ahogado, se quedó encerrado en mi camarote - poco a poco recordaba algunos sucesos del hundimiento del Mauritania.

Albert se acercó y abrazó a Candy, que lloraba copiosamente, comenzaba a recordar, sentía una pena enorme por lo que le pasó a Clint, para ella era más que una mascota, era su mejor amigo, un muy entrañable amigo. Lloró por horas y se quedó profundamente dormida. Albert la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, estaba contento, al menos había recordado algo. Después bajó hasta el jardín, vio a lo lejos una Dulce Candy, la cortó con los dedos y se la llevó a la nariz, aspirando ese aroma, últimamente se le veía contento.

Pasa algo William - preguntó un George muy extrañado.

Algo extraordinario, Candy recordó que Clint se quedó atrapado en el camarote y murió, no recuerda gran cosa…hay otra persona que recuerda …a mí – le dijo sonrientemente.

Pero el júbilo que parecía haber tenido hacía unos minutos, estaba desapareciendo.

Todo estaba muy bien hasta que recordó a Terry. Parece ser la única constante de su vida – William comentó molesto.

Bueno te lo había dicho - George sonrió al ver los celos de su gran amigo William.

Sabes, le enseñé el árbol genealógico de la familia y conoció a los chicos, si al menos los recordara - dijo William con un bufido.

¿También a Elisa y Neal? – preguntó un tanto preocupado George.

No sé, no me hizo ningún comentario. ¿Crees que sea buena idea llevarla al Colegio? - dijo William.

No lo sé, el joven Grandchester entró hace una semana al colegio. Debes preocuparte por ella ya que la memoria no regresará tan rápido - le comentó el moreno.

Habrá que preguntarle, por el momento estoy feliz, me dijo que seré un padre muy correteado – dijo William sonriendo.

Ja ja ja ja William, Candy ya te está poniendo en aprietos, entonces le contaste también de la adopción, supongo - preguntó George.

Si pareció tomarlo muy bien, creo que fue por eso que no se acordó de nadie hasta que torpemente mencioné al Mauritania - aclaró el rubio.

Si, ya es un gran avance, pero lo del Colegio tengo mis dudas. Habrá una reunión con el joven Grandchester cuando así lo decidas - le informó George.

Está bien lo pensaré. Subiré a ver a Candy, quizás ya despertó - William caminó hacia la puerta.

Déjala descansar William, Dorothy nos avisará – dijo George deteniéndolo en su andar hacia la puerta.

George que feliz estoy, mi pequeña Candy se recupera – en cuatro zancadas llegó a la ventana y la abrió con notable alegría.

Así entre risas, recuerdos y caminatas asoleadas por los campos de la Mansión, Candy comenzó a recobrar su recuerdos, aún lo más dolorosos.

Seguro que no te acuerdas de nada más de lo que me has contado George - preguntaba un William perdido en sus pensamientos.

No, es todo. Realmente quisiera recordar más, pero no puedo por más que quiero acordarme –repitió George.

Entonces debemos hacer una cita con Terry – le pidió William.

Espera "debemos", ¿no se te hace que deberías consultarlo con la Sra. Elroy? - aclaró George.

No creo, sé bien lo que hago, además no lo veré, solo tú hablarás con él – rectificó William.

Está bien, de cualquier modo en un par de horas veré a los chicos en el Colegio – George caminó diciéndole a William hacia la puerta.

Bien, nuestra Candy tendrá que ingresar al Colegio, aunque quisiera tener una preocupación menos, de cualquier manera su enfermera llega hoy. El Doctor Robson no tardará en llegar – le contaba Albert a George en lo que llegaba a la puerta.

Bueno me retiro, la Hermana Grey es muy estricta con los horarios. Por cierto, hablaré con ella para el asunto de la Señorita Candy . le consultó George.

Está bien George, le envías mis saludos - contestó William cuando miraba al jardín.


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras George se encaminaba hacia el coche, William se encontraba frente a la ventana viendo a Candy cómo jugaba con Puppet. Riéndose porque la mascota de William la perseguía sin darse cuenta de que en la entrada de la mansión se encontraba un poco de jabonadura tirada en el piso, al pasar por ahí, la pisó y se le dobló el pie, torpemente se agarró de la manija de la puerta sin alcanzarla, saliendo disparada al inicio de la escalera, Dorothy emitió un grito ensordecedor al notar que Candy se golpeaba la cabeza con el primer escalón de la inmensa escalera principal debido a que ya lo había manchado de sangre. William al oír el grito de Dorothy salió a su encuentro.

No Puppet, no me hagas eso, jajaja…¡ay! – decía Candy con una risa incontrolable.

Cuidado Señorita Candy – le advirtió Dorothy.

¿Dorothy, qué pasa? – Albert asomó su cabeza para ver que sucedía y corrió a ver como se encontraba su pequeña. ¿Candy, estás bien? ¿Dorothy, qué sucedió? – le preguntaba Albert preocupado.

Estoy bien, William deja de gritarle a la pobre de Dorothy y tú Dorothy, sabes que no me gusta que me digas señorita – dijo Candy regañándolos.

Cuando hubo dicho esto Dorothy comenzó a llorar y la abrazó tiernamente.

¡Candy me has reconocido! – exclamó Dorothy emocionada.

¡Ouch! – se quejó. ¡Claro! ¿Te llamas Dorothy o no? Me duele la cabeza - comentó Candy un tanto preocupada.

Con una sonrisa feliz, la llorosa Dorothy comenzó a levantar a Candy ante un preocupado William.

Ven Candy, te llevaremos a tu habitación a curarte esa herida – le señaló Dorothy.

Dorothy estoy bien, sólo es un poco de sangre, nada más – tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero fue imposible.

En ese momento, los colores se le fueron del rostro y se mareó.

¡Cuidado Candy! Ve por dónde caminas - advirtió Dorothy al auxiliarla.

Creo que mejor te cargo, no te ves bien, llamaré al Doctor Robson – convino William apaciblemente como convenciéndose de los sucesos.

No es necesario que me llame, ya estoy aquí, Mary Jean auxílieme – pidió el Dr. Robson exigente.

Enseguida – asintió Mary Jean.

Rápido las sales – Mary Jean las sacó del maletín del Dr. Robson.

Poco a poco Candy volvía en sí, estaba un poco atontada, pero soltó una broma.

¡Ay, sentí como si mil Puppets me hubieran aplastado! ¿Los viste, William? - preguntó Candy.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

Más bien fue que te caíste con la jabonadura Candy, Puppet no te hizo nada, sólo correr detrás de ti – le contó el rubio a Candy.

¡¿De verdad? – dijo ella un poco sorprendida.

Bueno el Dr. Robson te quiere presentar a alguien y te tengo una sorpresa – habló William muy misterioso.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál? – preguntó divertida Candy.

Candy – dijo Albert reprendiéndola.

Ah sí perdón, qué descortés que soy, Dr. Robson ¿cómo ha estado? - saludó ella cortésmente.

Muy bien y ya ni te pregunto, veo que ya volviste a las travesuras, mira te presento a Mary Jean, tu nueva enfermera; el Dr. Robson hizo las presentaciones entre Mary Jean y Candy.

Candy giró su rostro un poco a la derecha, se levantó y le hizo una venia.

Mucho gusto Mary Jean, ¿cómo se encuentra usted? – repitió con amabilidad.

Bien Señorita Candy – respondió Mary Jean con una venia.

¡Qué bueno! ¿William y mi sorpresa? - preguntó una ansiosa Candy.

Curiosa, ingresarás al colegio junto con Mary Jean – William dijo entusiasmado.

Has dicho ¿al colegio? ¿Los chicos están allá? – preguntó Candy extrañada.

Claro que sí, en este mismo momento George estará hablando con ellos para darles la noticia – le dijo el rubio a Candy.

¡Yupiii Gracias William – dijo Candy abrazándolo.

Creo que no te pasó nada, verdad Candy – preguntó apenado William al ver que ella se encontraba como si nada.

¡Ejem! Dr. Robson la paciente no debería estar de pie, aún está muy reciente su golpe –reprendió la actitud de Candy severamente.

Sí señorita Mary Jean, Candy obedece a Mary Jean – le ordenó el Dr. Robson.

Está bien - dijo Candy al verse sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.

Mientras que en el colegio George entraba a la oficina de la Hermana Grey.

Madre superiora, buenas tardes. El Sr. William le envía sus más cordiales saludos –saludó George fraternalmente a la Hermana Grey.

Sr. Johnson es un gusto saludarle, la hermana Margaret me ha dicho que viene a platicar con miembros de la familia Andley – aclaró la Hermana Grey.

Sí, pero antes debo hablar un asunto con usted Madre superiora – le pidió George.

Le escucho, Sr. Johnson – la hermana Grey le indicó que se sentara frente a ella.

Como sabrá hace un poco más de cuatro meses, el joven Anthony falleció, después de ese suceso, ocurrió el naufragio del Mauritania. No sé si usted sabía que la Señorita Candy Andley y yo veníamos abordo. Sin embargo, estoy aquí, pero… - George le contó a la hermana Grey su estancia en el Mauritania.

¡Dios mío! – dijo la hermana Grey sorprendida y llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Déjeme terminar, por favor. La señorita Candy sufrió una amnesia temporal después de que la rescató un alférez de marina, por lo que le pido encarecidamente su apoyo – George le insinuó a modo de suplica.

Se hará lo que usted ordene Sr. Johnson, la señorita Candy ¿se encuentra bien? – la hermana Grey preguntó por el estado de salud de ella.

Muy bien de hecho volvió a las travesuras, pero a pesar de ello no ha recobrado toda la memoria por lo que se le ha contratado una enfermera que deberá estar al pendiente de los cambios de ella. Además he de bien dejarle estas notas del médico de la familia y Mary Jean su enfermera tiene otras tantas indicaciones – le explicó George.

Se hará todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. Se acondicionara una habitación para que la enfermera duerma cerca de ella – le sugirió la hermana Grey.

Se lo agradezco mucho Madre Superiora. Ahora si me disculpa veré a los jóvenes – se excusó saliendo de la oficina de la hermana Grey.

Adelante y dele mis saludos a su excelencia – le pidió la hermana Grey a George.

Claro, con su permiso – George agradeció y se despidió con un asentimiento.

Salió de la oficina, encaminándose a los dormitorios de los chicos. Después entró a un salón de visitas. Ahí ya se encontraban Archie y Stear.

¡George! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué noticia nos traes? – preguntó el castaño ansioso.

Una pregunta a la vez joven Archie – dijo George un poco risueño.

Si, disculpa; es que no sabemos nada de nadie en la casa de los Andley.

Pues de hecho, les puedo decir que la Señorita Candy llega la semana que viene – respondió George alegremente.

¿De verdad George? ¿Qué ha pasado? La tía abuela Elroy casi no habla del tema respondió Archie.

El tío Abuelo William ha hablado conmigo y me ha autorizado a decirles que las condiciones de salud de la Señorita Candy no son las ideales – George mencionó muy serio.

¿Ha pasado algo con ella? – preguntó Stear.

¿Recuerdan el naufragio del Mauritania? – preguntó George.

Los rostros de los Cornwell se desalinearon, cuando comenzaban a tornarse pálidos.

Y apenas nos dicen lo que pasó – gritó exasperado Archie.

Chicos, esperen no me han entendido, Candy está bien, pero tiene… - se quedó pensativo George, aún no sabía como tomarían los chicos esa noticia.

¿Qué tiene Candy? Dinos George – suplicaba Archie.

Amnesia, la señorita Candy tiene amnesia temporal – dijo finalmente George.

Hola chicas, pues aquí subiendo este capitulo VII, gracias a todas las chicas por su apoyo y sus comentarios y antes de que digan cuando se van a reencontrar les digo que falta muchisimo para un inesperao momento. Agradecimiento a las siguientes chicas por sus reviews:

**Isacandy, Karina Grandchester, Yelibar, 4 ever sailor moon, Lupita Isais, Galaxylam84, Micaela y Lady Bug.**

Saludos y feliz lectura!


	8. Chapter 8

Stear se agarró la cabeza y ambos pronunciaron.

Amnesia – repitieron al unísono.

Bueno muchachos no pongan esa cara, ahora está mejor, hasta a mi me quitaron el cabestrillo. Sólo les pido que no alteren a Candy con los recuerdos y otra cosa los Leagan no saben su condición y espero que no se enteren, ustedes la ayudarán a que no se enfrente con ellos, de acuerdo – pidió George.

Sí George, gracias –respondió apesumbrado Archie.

Bueno chicos, con su permiso – George comenzaba a caminar cuando.

¡Eh! George ¿Candy se acuerda de nosotros? – dijo Stear preocupado.

Acordarse, bueno, casi no se acuerda de nadie, salvo del Sr. Albert, de mí, de Anthony, pero aún no los recuerda a ustedes – dijo George un poco triste.

Sin ningún comentario Archie y Stear se dirigieron a su habitación, en completo silencio entraron a ella, uno se dejó caer en la cama y otro en la silla de la mesa de estudio, mirando a cualquier punto sin en realidad mirar; Archie observó el rostro de Stear y este último sólo le sonrió.

Mientras William llegaba a ver a George.

Y bien ¿cómo te fue? – preguntó William preocupado.

Bien, pero por un momento no sabía si reírme por sus caras o por lo que estaban pensando en realidad. Y la señorita Candy ¿como esta? – preguntó risueño.

Me dio un tremendo susto – el rubio suspiró riéndose aún por sus travesuras.

Ahora ¿qué sucedió? – riéndose ante el suspiro de William.

Mientras esperaban a su visitante, William le contó con lujo de detalles la travesura no tan travesura de Candy y Puppet.

Bueno una menos, ya recordó a Dorothy – respiró George aliviado.

Si la pobre Dorothy hasta a llorar se puso. Bueno me voy a ocultar para la visita de Terrence –caminó hasta un armario fingido en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Si William, Terrence ya no tarda en llegar – animó a William.

Toc, toc.

William se metió inmediatamente en el armario y George le indicó a Terrence que entrara.

Adelante – pidió George.

¿Sr. Johnson? No me imaginaba siquiera que fuera usted el que me visitaba – dijo Terrence muy extrañado.

Buenas tardes joven Grandchester. De hecho quería hablar con usted sobre un asunto…el Mauritania – sugirió George.

Terry se quedó pensativo.

Pues realmente me he quedado impactado. ¿Cuál es su interés? – preguntó, tratando de buscar una respuesta a su insistentes visitas.

Pues de hecho el interés es de sir Andley, por lo tanto él quiere hacerle unas preguntas – dijo George extendiendo sus manos y sin alterarse.

Sí claro, pero a Sir William Andley nadie lo conoce – dijo Terrence alzando la ceja brevemente ante la cuestión.

En efecto nadie lo conoce, pero en su representación puedo ayudarle con este favor, ¿me quiere ayudar joven Grandchester? – preguntó George probando si él quería ayudarlo.

Claro, ¿usted dirá? – respondió aún no muy convencido.

Me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que recuerda antes de que comenzara a hundirse el Mauritania? – al mismo tiempo que él rememoraba sus recuerdos.

Antes debo decirle la historia completa, una noche antes conocí a una chica, eran los ojos verdes más bonitos que he visto, pero antes de que se diera la alarma, corrió hacia los camarotes, de hecho no actué como mi padre hubiese querido, no le pregunté su apellido, solo sé su nombre: Candy. En tan solo unos segundos se oyó un golpe en el casco del trasatlántico y ella gritaba un nombre, la gente se arremolinaba en la cubierta mirando hacia abajo para ver qué ocurría, un barco mercante que pasaba por ahí se estrelló con el Mauritania, no eran comunes y menos en mar abierto, pero los hay en algunas ocasiones.

Todo era terror, los pocos hombres sobrevivientes se encontraban heridos a escasos metros, el choque de los barcos fue completamente invasivo, no hubo tiempo de ir a los botes salvavidas y comenzó a hundirse rápidamente. Candy buscaba algo en su camarote, pero al no encontrarlo salió para buscarlo, el barco se sumergía del lado de la propela, algo ilógico por supuesto, pero estaba sucediendo, ella se agarraba de los barandales para que no cayera, de pronto un mapache corrió hacia ella y ella lloraba amargamente, los barandales de primera clase comenzaban a caer y uno de ellos cayó en la cabeza de Candy, ocasionándole un desmayo, corrí hacia ella como pude, en ese momento usted la tomaba de la cintura, pero se apartó exactamente cuándo nos zambullimos en el mar, el empuje del barco hizo irnos por unos momentos con él, salí los más rápido que pude, sólo alcancé a ver a usted con el coatí en los brazos – algo que él ignoraba totalmente- un alférez de marina ayudaba a Candy, no lograba despertarla, nadé hacia ellos y encontré un bote sin daños en el camino.

Rápidamente me subí y remé hacia Candy, pero ya no los capté nuevamente; días después me rescataba un buque pescante y aquí estoy. No tuve grandes problemas de salud y como ya le dije esos ojos verdes se hundieron con el Mauritania – terminó de contar Terrence un tanto triste.

Eso es todo, joven Grandchester – recalcó el fin de la historia.

Sí, eso es todo. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo más? – le ofreció algunas preguntas más.

No, pero gracias por su relato – agradeció George por las molestias.

Si hay algo más que yo pueda hacer, no dude en informarme – ofrecía nuevamente su ayuda.

Sí gracias, hasta luego joven Grandchester – se despidió de él un amable George.

Hasta pronto, con su permiso - se despidió y retiró.

Con razón Candy no recuerda nada, ese golpe debió ser terrible, debemos informar al doctor Robson – dijo William al salir del armario, había escuchado todo muy claramente.

Con gusto lo haré por ti. Nos vamos – sugirió George.

Sí claro George. Mi pequeña ya debe de haber despertado – cabía dentro de las posibilidades.


	9. Chapter 9

De camino a la mansión, William no imaginaba qué pasaba por la cabeza de Candy, esa misma noche lo esperaba con un gran pastel de chocolate, lo cual pensaba que era su postre favorito. Cuando oyó que llegaba el auto, corrió hasta la puerta para abrirle a William.

Albert, hola ¿a dónde fuiste? – preguntó Candy muy sonriente.

¡Ah! Si estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar Candy – dijo Albert en modo de burla.

Eso lo sé, te estoy viendo. Ven te hice tu pastel favorito – Candy lo jaló hacia la cocina.

Ah sí y cómo sabes cuál es mi favorito – preguntó Albert alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

Sencillo es el de chocolate – sin más ni más Candy soltó la frase.

Jajajaja, perdón no me mires de ese modo, Candy ese no es mi favorito, es el tuyo – dijo ocultando una risa.

¿De verdad? – preguntó increíblemente apenada.

Se lo dije, no me hacía caso – comentó Dorothy también sonriendo.

Entonces no se va a tirar tanta comida, me sacrificaré por ustedes – decía Candy ante el error cometido no tan adrede.

Antes de tu sacrificio Candy, podrías ofrecernos el pastel a todos los demás – sugirió Albert.

Lo siento – decía un poco sonrojada.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

¿Mary Jean gusta un trozo de pastel? – preguntó Candy amablemente.

Si no es una molestia Señorita Candy – dijo Mary Jean claramente.

Candy solamente Mary Jean y no, no es una molestia. Tome, que lo disfrute – afirmó Candy sin más modestia.

Gracias Candy – respondió Mary Jean.

A pesar de lo estricta que era Mary Jean con Candy y de que muy frecuente la sonrojaba, ella pretendió no contrariarla para nada. El carácter de Mary Jean se prestaba para el de Candy y lejos de pensar que ella era una niña de sociedad muy mimada, su opinión cambió con el paso de los días, al darse cuenta de que no era así.

Al otro día, en uno de los pasillos del Colegio San Pablo se encontraban Archie y Stear; no muy lejos de allí, Terry estaba meditando en la sala de estudios, cuya puerta se hallaba entre abierta.

Te imaginas Archie, Candy estará aquí la próxima semana – Archie comentó soñador.

Sí pero sin memoria y así no podremos acercarnos a ella – dijo Stear desilusionado.

La Tía Abuela nos debe una explicación. Te das cuenta nos han excluido nuevamente, cómo no decirnos del estado real de Candy – dijo Archie molesto.

De qué te quejas, George tampoco nos dijo gran cosa – dijo Stear alzando los hombros.

¿Dónde habrá estado Candy estos meses? En Londres o en Escocia – inquirió Archie.

Probablemente en Escocia Archie -aclaró Stear.

En ese momento Terry se levantó de inmediato para acercarse lo más posible.

Entendiste las notas que te dio George, son notas del Doctor Robson – le dijo Archie mostrándoselas.

Si, al parecer Candy viene con una enfermera – Stear las observó hasta que llegó a la indicación de que Candy se aparecería por el Colegio con una persona más.

Vamos quiero dejar de pensar en ello, ni Candy nos resolverá este misterio – comentaba en voz baja un apesumbrado Archie.

¿Candy, quién será ella?, ¿cómo podré averiguar si la dueña de esos ojos verdes aún vive?, quizás me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones…no puede ser una Andley y menos estar viva…aún, pero algo concuerda aquí, sir Andley manda a George a visitarme y preguntarme sobre el naufragio, se asombra cuando ve los dibujos de los ojos verdes, los chicos Andley hablan de una Candy sin memoria y que sobrevivió en el naufragio del Mauritania, un tal Clint dicen que es su amigo, quizás… no, no puede ser, sería una verdadera coincidencia, más que una increíble coincidencia – Terry creaba un monólogo interior maravillado por la lógica.

Mientras en la mansión de Escocia.

Albert, Albert - decía una alterada Candy.

George, ¿qué pasa? ¡Candy! – gritaba angustiado Albert.

No lo sé, pero aquí llega. – George decía, levantando horizontalmente el brazo derecho.

Carta Albert, de Londres – decía Candy mientras le extendía un sobre.

Candy no me asustes así, a ver de quién será. ¡Ah! es de Archie y Stear, tus primos – diciendo Albert y volviendo a cometer un error.

¿Tengo primos? – preguntó sorprendida.

Claro, pero déjame ver qué dicen – pidió un segundo para leer.

_Tío__ Abuelo William:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien de salud, te escribimos para saber la verdadera razón del por qué Candy apenas viene llegando de América. La Tía Abuela Elroy no ha querido explicarnos nada, sólo nos tiene con la zozobra de no saber de Candy sobre todo durante todos estos meses. Espero que nos hagas llegar la respuesta._

_Archie y Stear Cornwe__ll_

¿Qué dicen? – preguntó curiosa Candy.

Nada, sólo que es una carta que llegó tardía. Caminó hacia la sala, se sentó y comenzó a sonreír

¿Cómo que nada? Entonces ¿por qué tan feliz? – comentó extrañada.

Eres una curiosa, me preguntan por ti y lo que te ha sucedido – decía Albert mientras soltaba una carcajada.

¡Wow! Aún no los recuerdo. Lástima, porque parece que me quieren mucho – decía Candy un poco triste.

Jajajaja princesa, eso lo dices con tanto pesar - Albert le miraba muy serio.

Señorita Candy, es hora de prepararse para la cena – Dorothy le hacia una reverencia a Albert mientras tomaba a Candy de la mano.

Dorothy, hasta cuando voy a escuchar eso de Señorita – replicó Candy por vigésima vez.

Dorothy, dile como te lo pide – sugirió William.

Pero joven William, si la señora Elroy me descubre, me reprenderá – advirtió Dorothy.

Gracias Albert, no servirá de nada, en un rato los veo – dijo Candy derrotada.


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras en la habitación de Terry, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Tengo que averiguar quién es Candy pero ¿cómo? - se preguntaba mientras salía de su habitación – pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el bosque.

En el pasillo de aquel dormitorio se encontró con los hermanos Cornwell.

¡Hola Cornwell! – dijo Terry caballerosamente.

Grandchester ¿se te perdió algo? – preguntaba un Archie serio.

No, sólo que escuché en el dormitorio de las chicas que llegará una Andley. Es acaso que ella pertenece a tu familia – provocaba Terry a Archie.

En efecto, pertenece a mi familia, Grandchester. ¿Hay algo con eso? – le contestó desafiando a Terry.

Pues de hecho, me entró curiosidad. Ustedes son dos y no sabía que tuvieran una hermana – averiguando Terry acerca de Candy.

Candy no es nuestra hermana, es nuestra prima – afirmó Stear.

¡Stear! – Archie lo reprendió.

Así que es tu prima, a qué bien. ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Terry.

Pues muy linda, pero bueno no la conocerás porque no se lleva con la realeza – dijo Archie mofándose.

Sólo podemos decirte que es una chica fuera de lo común – agregó Stear.

Adiós Grandchester – se despidió Archie.

No estoy alucinando, no puedo estar enamorado de un fantasma, ella es mi Candy – pensó impresionado Terry.

Mientras un feliz Terry se dirige al centro de Londres, Candy se encontraba cenando con William y George cuando de repente llegó la señora Elroy.

¿George tienes esposa? – preguntó Candy.

¡Candy! – Albert la reprendió.

No señorita Candy, aún no me he casado – dijo George un tanto inquieto, pero con la mirada le suplicaba a William que lo salvara.

Candy, no es propio de una señorita preguntar esos asuntos – la señora Elroy la reprendió.

Albert ¿quién es esa señora? – preguntó la rubia arrugando la nariz y señalándola con el índice.

¿Cómo dices? Eso es una completa falta de respeto William – respingó enojada la señora Elroy.

Tía será mejor que te sientes a cenar y después te dedico todo el tiempo que quieras – la invitó a sentarse amablemente. Es tu tía Abuela Elroy, Candy - le dijo en un tono muy serio.

A poco también tengo una tía abuela Albert, pensé que eras el mandamás de la familia - Candy levantó el rostro con orgullo.

Jajajaja ¡Candy!, te estás portando muy mal – advirtió William.

Lo siento – dijo apenada Candy.

Pero William, ¡¿cómo vas a permitir esto?, me retiro – dijo la señora Elroy furiosa.

Toma asiento tía abuela, ya después lo discutimos – pidió William encarecidamente a la señora Elroy.

Pero es un atrevimiento – no le quedo más remedio que acceder ante la amenazante mirada de su sobrino.

Entonces George, en ¿qué íbamos? ¿No tienes novia? – volviendo a incomodar a George con sus preguntas.

No señorita Candy, por el momento no puedo ocuparme de otra cosa que no sean los negocios de la familia – afirmó George.

Albert ¿cómo es posible que el pobre de George trabaje tanto y no le des tiempo de pretender a alguien, ¿ya es un hombre mayor no lo crees? – sugirió Candy.

Ya encontraste a tu defensora George – le bromeó William a George.

Albert ¿en el colegio estará Annie? – le soltó la pregunta más inesperada a Albert.

Candy ¿qué has dicho? ¡Es fabuloso, recordaste a Annie!

Y cómo no la voy a recordar…es linda y delicada – mencionó cariñosamente Candy.

Candy…princesa, estoy muy feliz y antes de que dijera más le dio un abrazo ya que la Señora Elroy no sabía de dónde provenía Annie realmente. Princesa es hora de que vayas a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo – William la encaminó hacia la escalera viéndola subir.

Si Albert, me retiro, hasta luego.

Me podrías decir ¿de qué se trata esta broma? - dijo Elroy muy exaltada.

Tía venga, vamos a la biblioteca.

William le tomó la mano y al entrar a la biblioteca cerró sus puertas con una gran sonrisa.

Siéntese usted Tía- le pidió William.

Estoy esperando. Ninguno de mis telegramas fueron respondidos, ¿por qué William? – le cuestionó muy disgustada.

Bueno en realidad, no es ningún engaño, es mejor que lea esto, son los reportes médicos del Doctor Robson – le entregó unos informes que el médico le había facilitado, él pensó que era la forma más sencilla de explicarle lo de Candy.

Reportes médicos, ¿cuáles reportes médicos? ¿Qué paso? No es posible…¡amnesia!. William ¿por qué no me habías dicho? Candy tiene amnesia, ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿qué sucedió? – estas y otras preguntas fueron formuladas por la señora Elroy.

En realidad no quería que viniera – le informó William.

¡William! Pero ¿cómo dices? ¿Por qué? – volvió a cuestionar los actos de su sobrino.

Complicas las cosas tía, ahora tengo que pensar ¿cómo te va a recordar? – él le soltó sin más cuidado.

No me recuerda, ¡oh ya veo! - dijo la señora Elroy cuando le vio hacer una mueca de que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de quién era ella.

¿A quiénes recuerda? - preguntó la matriarca.

A muy pocos en realidad, Clint, George, Dorothy, a mí y recientemente a Annie…- dijo él con pesar.

¿A nadie más? – preguntó nuevamente la señora Elroy.

No tía, no recuerda el naufragio ni toda su vida pasada – le informó William.

¿A Anthony?…- recalcó el nombre de su amado sobrino.

Si a él sí, sólo sabe que murió y en este justo momento desearía que se acordara de más, pero no hay respuesta, el Doctor Robson quiere que no se le exija y no lo haré tía. Además la idea del colegio le emociona demasiado.

El colegio, ¿la vas a mandar al colegio en ese estado?- pregunto desconcertada la señora Elroy.

Sí, le servirá para acordarse de más cosas en menos tiempo…creo – meditó en voz alta.

No estoy de acuerdo, qué dirán de la familia William – pregunto ella con preocupación.

He tomado una decisión y espero que me ayude con esto, para mi es bastante difícil dejarla ir así como se encuentra ¿o prefiere que dé a conocer mi identidad con tal de que la cuide mejor? - le dijo con severidad y alzando un poco la voz.

No, no eso sería un desastre, aún eres joven William – dijo un tanto preocupada.

Entonces hagamos lo que te he dicho tía y ayúdame en esto – pidió William.

Pero…- la señora Elroy aún tenía dudas.

Bueno tía o prefieres que te cuente otras cosas, no quiero que se deprima más de lo que ya lo ha hecho – comentó William un poco triste.

¿Se ha deprimido? – preguntó conmocionada.

Estuvo varias semanas inconsciente y por poco la perdemos, no debo decirte lo del accidente de Candy, aún, necesito que le haga una visita a los Leagan, trate de que no se metan con ella y mañana por la mañana le presentaré a la Señorita Mary Jean – le comentó William un tanto tranquilo.

Está bien William, ¿quién es ella? – accedió ella finalmente.

La enfermera que le trajo el Doctor Robson, no te preocupes tía. De hecho ya hasta le puso un sobrenombre a Candy – dijo sonriéndole a su tía.

¡Otro! – sorprendida por ello.

Si, niña traviesa y mete en cada aprieto a George que para que te cuento – decía William al recordar sus travesuras.

Recuerdas que ya los oí, aunque no debes dejar que te tuteé – reprendió ligeramente a William.

Que lo haga si así se siente cómoda tía, a mí no me incomoda – le contestó el rubio.

Ay William, la vas a mal acostumbrar – comentó la señora Elroy sonriendo un poco.

Lo mismo dice George, pero no te imaginas cuán preocupado he estado por ella. No he podido dormir bien, cada susto que nos ha dado – él le contó con gran alivio.

¿Y ahora qué haré, mañana mismo me voy a Londres? – se preguntaba.

Tía no exagere, pero ¿puede usted considerar no interferir en su educación por el momento, por favor? – suplicó William.

Trataré, pero no prometo nada William – advirtió la señora Elroy.

¡William pronto, es Candy! – gritó George.

¿Qué pasa George? – corrió detrás de él.

Sube, Dorothy no puede abrir la puerta de su habitación – le informó el castaño, apurándolo.

¡Cielo Santo! Tía con su permiso. Dorothy ¿qué paso?

No lo sé, la dejé durmiendo y al regresar a dejarle una jarra de agua, ya no pude abrir la puerta - dijo Dorothy con el rostro acongojado.

A ver George, ven ayúdame, una, dos y tres…- ambos empujaron fuertemente.


	11. Chapter 11

Por muy raro que pareciera oían sollozos en alguna parte de la habitación, la ventana se encontraba cerrada y en una esquina Candy, sin bata de dormir, hecha un ovillo, lloraba con mucho dolor.

Candy, ¿dónde estás? – observaba tratando de adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Yo no fui Albert, yo no fui, fue una trampa - dijo Candy cuando la Tía recién había llegado a su habitación.

¿De qué trampa hablas Candy? – preguntó extrañado William.

Del caballo de Anthony, Albert, de verdad que no fue mi culpa, tu…tu tía no me va a querer, todos me miran extraño - exaltó una muy atormentada Candy.

Ven Candy - solicitó un muy angustiado William.

¡Albert, Albert! - dijo Candy arrojándose a sus brazos y llorando inconsolablemente.

Tranquila Candy - la abrazó sin temor y alzó la vista para indicarle a Dorothy que le trajera su bata y una frazada, ya qué estaba temblando.

Lo siento Albert, no fue mi intención, solo se cayó cuando su caballo pisó la trampa, no quise que pasara esto, de verdad – decía ella con un llanto incontrolable.

Lo sé mi pequeña, pero nadie te está culpando – decía esto mientras miraba a la señora Elroy.

Una niña de cabello rojo, si lo hizo y tu tía también - comentó mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras la Tia Elroy lo miraba con los ojos inundados por dos lagrimones que le cubrían ya las pestañas.

Tranquila princesa, nadie te culpa, sólo debes de tranquilizarte. Dorothy trae un té y Tía ayúdeme a acostarla – pedía William preocupado.

Enseguida joven William - dijo Dorothy.

Esa niña me odia, pero yo no tuve la culpa – Candy comenzaba a hipar.

No, ella no te odia, sólo es un poco mimada - mencionó la Tía Elroy.

No sabes cuánto lo quería, pero yo no soy una chica normal y me pedían que fuera normal, pero yo no lo soy… - contaba Candy.

A ¿qué te refieres con una chica normal, Candy? - preguntó William.

Tú sabes…como ella – dijo señalando a la señora Elroy.

Jajajaja qué cosas dices, sencilla es como eres tú y a mí me gusta que seas auténtica, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – contestó William.

Pero a tu tía le gusta cómo es la niña del cabello rojo, pero a mí no, a mi me gustan los animalitos como a ti – comentó Candy.

¿Por qué crees que te adopté Candy? - preguntó Albert.

La tía Elroy abrió los ojos como platos – por fin se había atrevido a confesarle esa parte de su vida.

No lo sé, no recuerdo por qué lo hiciste, ah ya sé, porque me parezco a Rosemary – le comentó ella

En parte por eso, pero Candy, tus primos me pidieron que te adoptara y pues me pareció buena idea tu influencia – dijo William ahogando un sollozo.

Sí…Anthony también me habló de ella, el día que falleció – sorprendiéndolo aún más.

La tía Elroy ya no toleró más confesiones y salió rápidamente de la habitación de Candy, Dorothy venía con el té y la tía Abuela Elroy se encontraba en el pasillo a punto de llorar…de tristeza.

Joven William aquí está el té – le dijo dejándolo en sus manos y lista para retirarse.

Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte – le ordenó William.

Permiso. Señora Elroy la acompañó a su habitación – le ofreció Dorothy.

Sí Dorothy, por favor – le dijo sin ser una orden.

Dorothy guió a la Tía Elroy a su habitación, la ayudó a cambiarse y la recostó, justo cuando Dorothy se iba le preguntó.

Dorothy ¿cuántas crisis ha tenido Candy? – preguntó curiosa la señora Elroy.

Últimamente… dos – recordó Dorothy.

¿Cómo últimamente? ¿Ha tenido más? – sorprendiéndose de aquella sincera confesión.

Sí, pero no exactamente crisis, se ha acordado de algunos de nosotros por travesuras – le contó Dorothy.

En un inicio ¿cómo fue? – volvió a preguntarle a Dorothy.

Pesadillas en la noche, el joven William ha estado muy afligido – recordó Dorothy con preocupación.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegó aquí? – seguía interrogando.

Tres meses, señora Elroy – calculó rápidamente.

Puedes retirarte Dorothy – le pidió la señora Elroy.

Por supuesto señora Elroy, permiso – hizo una reverencia y salió.

Dorothy volvió y se asomó a la habitación de Candy cuando William le pidió quedarse con ella.

Dorothy podrías cuidar a Candy un momento. Hablaré con la tía.

Sí joven William, enseguida – respondió Dorothy.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – le dijo al rubio.

Tía Elroy puedo pasar un momento – le preguntó William.

Claro William, pasa.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que William formulara una pregunta.

Entonces tía, ¿me va ayudar? – inquirió en forma de súplica pues quería que ella se involucrara más en el asunto de ayudar a Candy.

Sí William, no pensé que alguien me recriminara de esa forma mi actitud. Verla temblando presa del miedo, es mucho para mí, a veces no sé si hice lo correcto con respecto a Anthony – le decía claramente afligida.

No lo hace con una segunda intención tía, sólo que ahora se da cuenta de muchas cosas y las dice como las va recordando – le contó William.

¿Cuánto hace que no duermes, hijo? – le tomó desprevenido.

Cómo hace ¡tres meses! – contestó alegre William.

Aligeraré tu carga hijo, me quedaré una temporada en Escocia y Londres. Y pondré un alto a las intrigas de los Leagan – contestó la señora Elroy.

Gracias tía no sabe cuánto me alegra que esté de mi lado – besándole la mano se retiro y ella se enjugo una lágrima.

Detrás de la puerta William se fue a la habitación de Candy, le había pedido a Dorothy que lo dejase con Candy y que ella fuese a dormir, se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de la ventana y mirando hacia el jardín recodó cuando se enteró del naufragio.

_**Inicia flash back**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, una torre de contratos me esperaba en el escritorio, mi cabeza desde hacía días me dolía, no sabía por qué me pasaba esto; Arthur había ido a recoger a George, Candy y Clint para que ese mismo día por la tarde ingresara al colegio. Horas más tarde mi mayordomo entro corriendo topándose con toda la servidumbre, tocó repentinamente sin pedir permiso, volteé a verlo, se encontraba atónito, completamente sin palabras. Cuando me dijo:

Joven William el señor Johnson y la señorita Candy no llegaron a puerto.

Me imaginé mil cosas, menos lo que dijo después al ver mi rostro de contradicción:

El Mauritania…nau…naufragó joven William.

Naufragio, no, debí haber oído mal, no a Candy no, no puede suceder otra vez, no quiero que suceda otra vez.

Habían pasado ya tres semanas, no había ni rastro de ellos, hoy iba al puerto otra vez, a no recibir noticias, a no saber nada de ella, a pensar todo el día en ella, en si estará viva, si volvería a mí, en el ser positivo que ella tenía, no puedo recibir un no, no creo poder soportarlo, Dios podrá pedirme cualquier cosa menos vivir sin ella, no puede pedirme que me aleje. Bajé del carruaje, elegante y con buen porte, lamentando mi suerte y la de George, lamentando no haber sido yo quién se perdiera en el mar, así mis lágrimas serían suficiente sacrificio para que ella viviera. No sabía que ese día pudiera ser diferente, entré a la oficina marítima, me enteré que ella estaba viva, mis esperanzas regresaron, ella estaba conmigo, al fin había vuelto a mi familia y más que eso, a mí y a mi corazón.

_**Fin del flash back**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ese fin de semana se la pasaron entre un picnic, una larga cena y un desayuno bastante concurrido.

Albert a ti te gustan estas "reuniones" – dijo Candy remarcando la palabra.

No más que a ti por lo que veo princesa, a todo te acostumbras – lo dijo Albert sin más remedio.

Pues no te veo muy convencido Albert. Y pensar que mañana ya no te veré. ¿No te puedo llevar dentro de mi maleta? – preguntó intentando de convencerlo.

¿Qué ocurrencias Candy? Creo que no, pero también te extrañaré – dijo William un poco apenado.

Pero ¿vas a ir a visitarme? – preguntó muy sincera.

No lo creo princesa, ya sabes que debes guardar mi secreto – refiriéndose a la verdadera identidad de Albert.

¡Ah sí! ¡Es verdad! Pero entonces ¿cuándo te veré? – volvió a preguntar.

Yo sabré como encontrarte Candy – le afirmó.

¿De verdad?, pero… - Candy tenía muchas dudas.

Nada de peros y bueno límpiate esas lágrimas que si te ve la Tía Elroy se enfadará contigo – dijo ordenándole y ocultando una pequeña lágrima con una leve sonrisa.

¿Más? ¡No gracias! – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿A quién querré? - preguntó la Señora Elroy.

A Albert tía abuela - Candy le echó la culpa.

Sí claro a mí, me la vas a pagar princesa – le advirtió Albert.

Jajajajaa. Candy salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

Así se la pasaron ese fin de semana tan corto, al otro día la Tía Elroy y Albert irían a dejar a Candy al colegio, Albert envió la respuesta de la carta a los hermanos Cornwell. La tía iba a ser la única que entraría al colegio; por lo tanto Albert se despedía de Candy en el carruaje, en seguida fue conducida a la sala de visitas del dormitorio de las chicas donde estaban los hermanos Cornwell junto con Mary Jean, la tía Elroy hablaría con la Madre Superiora y los hermanos Leagan.

Albert no quiero dejarte – suplicaba Candy.

No me dejarás, vendré a verte – decía Albert con la sensación de tener el corazón destrozado.

¿Lo prometes? – le hizo jurar.

Sé cómo encontrarte recuerdas y ya sabes, mi secreto será nuestro secreto – levantó la mano en son de juramento e hizo una cruz sobre su corazón.

Está bien – Candy hizo la misma señal que Albert.

Vamos Candy se hace tarde – la señora Elroy la apresuró.

Si tía, hasta pronto Albert.

Adiós pequeña – William se despidió de la señora Elroy y de ella.

Así Candy entró al colegio y Albert estaría cerca para ver cómo evolucionaba. En todo el colegio se había causado gran expectación ante la eminente entrada de la heredera Andley. Terry se encontraba fumando en su colina cuando vio pasar a varios de sus compañeros que se dirigían al dormitorio de chicas.

¿Qué ocurrirá? - se preguntaba Terry.

Ven Terry, la heredera de los Andley llegará en cualquier momento – le avisó a un chico.

Ah sí, voy en unos momentos – dijo con pocas ganas.

Dicen que tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes – le insistió su compañero.

Lo sabía, era su Candy, a la persona que había esperado tanto tiempo, ahora podría verla y hacer algo más que decir puras tonterías como cuando la conoció.

La hermana Margaret había recibido a Mary Jean y a Candy en la puerta principal de los dormitorios de la chicas, mientras ella llevaba a Mary Jean a las habitaciones compartidas que serían ocupadas por ella y Candy, la hermana Margaret le indicó que los hermanos Cornwell que le esperaran en el salón de visitas de las chicas.

Señorita Andley, sus familiares la esperan, sígame por favor – le indicó la hermana Margaret.

Sí Hermana – Candy accedió.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – pidió Stear.

¡Hola Candy! – saludó Archie.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Candy al verlos y no reconocerlos.

Los hermanos Cornwell se quedaron perplejos, de la Candy que ellos recordaban ya no era la misma.

Ejem…Jóvenes la señorita Candy no los recuerda por el momento, pero es bueno que ustedes se porten como si nada hubiera cambiado – Mary Jean había interrumpido esa conversación.

¿Usted es? – Stear le preguntó a Mary Jean.

Soy Mary Jean, la enfermera de Candy – mencionó la anciana.

Ya nos habían hablado de usted, mucho gusto – los chicos saludaron al mismo tiempo.

Igualmente jóvenes y si ahora nos disculpan, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones, ha sido un día largo para mi niña traviesa y tiene que descansar – consideró Mary Jean.

Está bien, hasta luego Candy – se despidieron un tanto tristes.

Adiós – se despidió ella.


	13. Chapter 13

En otro salón de visitas, los hermanos Leagan se encontraban con la Tía Elroy.

Buenos días Eliza, Neil – saludó la señora Elroy.

Buenos días tía, ¿cómo se encuentra? – saludaron de una forma demasiado amable los chicos Leagan.

Bien Neil, quisiera hablar con ustedes. Como sabrán Candy vendrá a estudiar a este colegio – dijo apenas la señora Elroy y ellos ya estaban protestando.

Tía pero ¿por qué con nosotros? Ella es una huérfana – se atrevieron a insultarla.

Pues tendrán que soportar la idea o los mandaré a México – la señora Elroy los amenazó.

¡México!, ¿por qué tía, qué le hemos hecho? – preguntaron contrariados los hermanos Leagan.

Nada, pero les tengo terminantemente prohibido meterse con mi sobrina, ella tiene los mismos derechos que ustedes – les dijo a ambos.

Pero tía, ¿qué sucede? - le preguntó Neil.

Seguramente son órdenes del Tío Abuelo William, Elisa – confirió Neil.

Sí pero también son las mías y si no les gusta, los enviaré a México, les quedó claro. No necesito recordarles que ella está muy por encima de ustedes, ¿verdad? – les advirtió la señora Elroy antes de retirarse.

¿Por qué nos hacen esto, Elisa? – le preguntó Neil.

Eso debe ser obra de Archie y Stear, Neal – aseguró Elisa.

Sí, eso debe ser – aseveró Neil.

Mientras los hermanos Cornwell platicaban caminando por el bosque.

¿En qué piensas Stear? – preguntó extrañado Archie.

No se te hizo extraño Archie, es como si no nos conociera – reflexionó Stear.

¡Sí, demasiado! Pero era de esperarse con lo del naufragio – razonó Archie.

Pero realmente no fue eso, creo que no recuerda mucho, según la tía Elroy – recordó Stear.

Mientras aquellos dos caminaban sin rumbo alguien los seguía muy de cerca.

El tío abuelo tampoco nos dijo gran cosa, sólo que todo esto era a raíz del naufragio del Mauritania – se quejó Archie.

Si, aunque me entristeció lo que le pasó a Clint, morir en ese naufragio, ¿lo recordará? – le preguntó a Archie.

Esperemos a ver cómo progresa, si recuerda a Annie entonces pronto nos recordará a nosotros, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Archie demasiado optimista.

¿Cómo sabes que recuerda a la Señorita Britter, Archie? – le preguntó Stear.

Mira recibí la contestación de la carta que le enviamos al abuelo William, nos cuenta que ha recordado a Annie Britter y sólo la ha visto una vez y a nosotros que vivimos con ella, no nos recuerda – le enseñó Archie a Stear.

_Queridos sobrinos: _

_Espero que estén estudiando mucho, les hago saber que hace unos días Candy recordó a la señorita Annie Britter, a la tía Abuela y a Anthony, aunque el recuerdo de la tía abuela ha resultado muy amargo, por lo cual ella se ha ofrecido a hablar con los Leagan para advertirles sobre el acoso a Candy; por lo tanto, les informo que no podemos arriesgarnos que a Candy le de otra crisis y menos sin la compañía de algunos de nosotros ya que es muy peligroso porque necesitará de una persona en la cual confíe; así que les confió la salud mental de mi Princesa._

_Se despide de ustedes,_

_William A. Andley._

Vamos que llegaremos tarde a clase – advirtió Stear.

Sí claro, vamos – dijo Archie.

No puedo con esta angustia, tengo que saber si es ella - se repetía mentalmente Terry.

Mientras con la Madre Superiora estaba la señora Elroy.

Madre Superiora me da gusto saber que se encuentra usted bien

Señora Andley es un gusto que nos visite.

Gracias es usted muy amable. El asunto que vengo a tratar es muy importante Madre Superiora. Se trata de mi sobrina Candice White Andley – le informó la señora Elroy a la hermana Grey.

El Señor Johnson tuvo a bien comentarnos el caso, la habitación que se ha preparado para Candice es la última del pasillo de los dormitorios de las señoritas, adjunta a esta tiene un dormitorio más para la enfermera de la Señorita Andley – explicó la Hermana Grey.

El señor Johnson le habrá comentado acerca de lo que le ha sucedido a mi sobrina – inquirió la señora Elroy.

Sí, ya estamos informadas y no se preocupe, tenemos todo previsto así como lo pidió Sir Andley – le contestó ella.

Bueno pues en ese caso, solo tengo algo más que pedirle. En ocasiones mi sobrino mandará por su hija, sólo y exclusivamente con el señor Johnson, quería pedirle que debido a la condición de mi sobrina, no la deje salir con otra persona que no sea de la familia; los hermanos Leagan fueron advertidos al restringirse en sus comentarios, esperemos que las condiciones siempre sean las mejores. Usted me entiende verdad Madre Superiora – le informó amablemente la señora Elroy.

Por supuesto señora Andley, procuraremos la salud de su sobrina – le aseguró ella.

Gracias Madre Superiora, siendo todo, me retiro – anunció la señora Elroy.

Cuando se retiró la señora Elroy, la hermana Grey le pidió a la hermana Margaret que le enseñara las habitaciones a Mary Jean y que dirigiera a Candy a la sala de visitas del dormitorio de las chicas puesto que se le había concedido saludar a sus primos.

Hermana Margaret, pase – le autorizó la hermana Grey.

Me mando a llamar Hermana Grey – le dijo la hermana Margaret.

Si Hermana Margaret, indíquele a la enfermera de la Señorita Andley cuáles serán sus habitaciones.

Enseguida hermana Grey, permiso – hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

Pase usted – le confirió la hermana Grey.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola chicas, gracias por sus apoyos y por darme el ánimo para seguir leyendome, por otro lado antes de que cierta persona que conozco me vuelva a regañar, les cuento que aun falta algo de tiempo para que estos dos se conozcan oficialmente; pero les daré una sorpresa, nadie se lo espera. Por otro lado les quiero agradecer a:

**Lupita Isais, Sasyta, Raqhu, Selene Grandchester, 4 ever sailor moon, Leonore, Ladybug, micaela, Galaxylam y a mi querida amiga y editora, que no les digo quién es porque la estarían martirizando, jajaja. **

Bueno chiquillas, de noche la inspiración crece, asó que me dedico a escribir y ustedes a leer y comentar, esa es la fórmula. ¡Feliz Lectura!

Mary Jean llevó a Candy a su habitación, en el pasillo se creaba gran expectación, Terry no logró verla más que de espaldas.

Cabello ensortijado rubio, es ella, claro que es mi Candy – decía Terry.

Después de quedarse un tiempo en la rama de aquel árbol, se dirigió a su habitación, aún quedaban luces sin apagar, se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo con los brazos debajo de la cabeza y recordando.

Cuando la vi en el barco me burlé de sus pecas y sólo escuché a su acompañante decir Señorita Candy, ella se llama así; tenía un coatí llamado Clint y los hermanos Cornwell dicen que su mejor amigo Clint murió en el Mauritania…aunque no dijeron si era un animal o un muchacho; estuvo en el Mauritania y yo conocí a una Candy en ese barco, tiene que ser ella. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No sé en qué habitación se encuentre. Mientras discutía las diferentes disertaciones, no logró conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada.

Al otro día en la habitación de Candy.

Señorita Candy debe terminar de arreglarse para el desayuno – sugirió Mary Jean.

Sí, estoy por terminar. Mal día para cambiar de peinado, mis rizos son muy rebeldes. ¡Ya terminé! – dijo soltando su indomable rizo.

¡Qué bueno Señortia Candy! Debe de darse prisa, no alcanzará el desayuno – le recomendó Mary Jean

Si ya voy, corriendo – gritó Candy.

Niña traviesa, los pasillos no son para correr – le advirtió Mary Jean a Candy.

Sí Mary Jean, lo siento – deteniéndose y sonriendo apenada.

Candy llegó caminando al comedor general de la escuela, muy tranquilamente y sin correr. Entró y se sentó en el lugar que la hermana Margaret le indicó. De lejos Elisa la veía y la notó algo cambiada, ya no iba con las coletas de costumbre, ahora portaba una larga coleta y unos rizos que le caían cerca de las orejas.

Señorita Candy puede sentarse aquí – la dirigió a su asiento la Hermana Margaret.

Gracias hermana Margaret – le agradeció Candy.

De nada, la señorita Mary Jean comerá con nosotras, por ella no se preocupe.

Si, gracias es usted muy amable – tomándole las manos y agradeciéndole.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación unos ojos marrones le veían a lo lejos, Candy no se había percatado de que aquel par de hermanos querían averiguar el por qué de su actitud ya que por la mañana antes de que Candy llegase al comedor había pasado al lado de Elisa y ni siquiera le había saludado, debía acaso ser porque no la vio, no le hizo caso o se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no la vio. Cómo la huérfana no la había visto, aparte de ladrona y mentirosa, se atrevía a no ver a su hermana – se preguntaba Neil.

Increíble- dijo Archie.

¿Qué pasa Achie? – le preguntó Stear.

Grandchester nunca había venido a desayunar, lo ves, lo malo es que le ha tocado hasta el inicio de la mesa- comentó señalándolo Archie.

Aunque a Candy le ha tocado hasta el final, ni nosotros podemos verla - aclaró Stear.

Oye espera, Candy se retira, pero ya ha acabado - observa Stear.

Si es glotona, pero no tanto, es que algo ocurre – dijo Archie.

En ese momento Candy para de comer, su corazón golpetea tan fuerte su pecho que se levanta y siente que las piernas le tiemblan, trata de pedir ayuda pero siente que no la sostendrán por mucho tiempo.

Mary Jean ayúdeme. Mi cabeza…aaayyy.

Señorita Candy, Madre Superiora aprisa – se escuchaba a Mary Jean pidiendo ayuda.

¡Candy! – gritan los hermanos Cornwell cuando ven que se desmaya.

Hermanas ayúdenme, deprisa – pide la madre superiora.

Enseguida madre superiora – le contestan las hermanas Margaret y Kent.

En un momento, las hermanas ayudaron a llevar a Candy, Mary Jean iba preocupada porque Candy se quejaba del dolor de cabeza, era impresionante, según su historial nunca le había dado un dolor tan fuerte.

Archie vamos a ver a la madre superiora, algo le ha pasado a Candy – le apresuró Stear.

Algo sucede aquí y eso lo voy averiguar - le comentó Elisa a Luisa.

Candy, ¡eres tú! Qué hermosa te ves, mi dulce Candy - pensó Terry.

Mientras los trabajos en la enfermería eran rápidos, Mary Jean pedía a las hermanas que la señorita Candy debía ser llevada a su habitación; las hermanas obedecieron y en una camilla la llevaron, cuando hubieron pasado rumbo hacia esta, la hermana Margaret estaba pidiendo a las demás internas guardar la compostura y obedecer sus órdenes. Candy no tardó en presentar fiebre.

Señorita Candy, tranquilícese – le pedía Mary Jean.

Tiene fiebre y muy alta, enfermera - le informaba la Hermana Kent.

Sí hermana, deberíamos avisar a su casa, podría encargarle a la Señorita Candy unos momentos en lo que escribo la nota – Mary Jean preguntó amablemente.

Si señorita Mary Jean, adelante – le indicó la hermana.

En tan sólo unas horas le entregaron el mensaje a George que cuando lo recibió se quedó sin voz y corrió urgentemente a avisarle a William.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – pidió William.

Un mensaje del colegio William – le avisó George.

¿Le pasó algo a Candy? Dámelo! - William apresuró a George, abriendo de inmediato el sobre.

_Estimado Sr. Andley:_

_La señorita Candy tuvo una crisis, solo tiene fiebre alta, le he pedido a las hermanas que nos dejen en la habitación de la señorita por si acaso quiere visitarle._

_Se despide de usted, Mary Jean._

No puede ser, alista mi carruaje parto a Londres y envíale un telegrama a la Tia Elroy - pidió William a George.

Sí enseguida, joven William – obedeció George.


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras en el colegio.

¿Qué le ha pasado a Candy Madre Superiora? – preguntó un preocupado Archie.

En este momento no les puedo atender – decía en tono preocupado la Hermana Grey.

¿Cómo que no puede atenderme en este momento? ¿No cree que siendo miembro de los Andley debería ser importante? – dijo molesto Archie.

Cuando Candy se mejore podrán verla, antes no – ordenó la hermana Grey.

¡Pero hermana Grey! – gritó Archie sorprendido.

Archie Cornwell no le permito esa actitud, le pido que se retire.

Cuando la hermana Grey hizo lo propio, Archie lo hacía también, pero enojado, debido a que no se le permitía ver a Candy, era por demás frustrante.

¡Archie! ¡Archie! – le gritaba Elisa.

¡Uy hermanito! Recién te has vuelto famoso – le bromeó Stear.

Elisa…es mi cruz, ¿qué se te ofrece Elisa? - preguntó Archie pidiendo que se esfumara.

Ustedes saben algo que nosotros no, ¿qué sucede con esa huérfana? – le preguntó molesta Elisa.

Y cuando Archie iba a contestar lo salvó la campana, Neil llamaba a Elisa.

Elisa, Elisa – le llamó Neil.

¿Qué pasa Neil?

La Tía Elroy, dos extraños y George están en el colegio, ¿cómo saben lo que sucedió tan pronto? – le informó Neil.

Ven Neil, vamos a ver qué averiguamos – corrieron a ver por qué la Tía Elroy había venido.

Sí, vamos Elisa. ¡Tía Elroy! – la llamó en voz alta.

Buenas tardes, Elisa y Neil – saludó la tía cortésmente.

Buenas tardes tía, ¿a qué ha venido? - preguntaron aquellos haciendo una presentación protocolaria.

He venido a ver a mi sobrina por supuesto Elisa, pensé que sabías que ha estado enferma – recalcando la oración.

Pues sí, pero ¿quiénes son ellos? – preguntaron señalando a los dos señores que se encontraban con la señora Elroy.

Son doctores, por supuesto – recalcó tajantemente la señora Elroy.

Con una enfermera no le basta, tiene que llamar a todo un gentío – replicó Elisa.

Ese gentío señorita, es necesario - respondió George.

A lo lejos se veía a la hermana Margaret caminando rápidamente hacia ellos.

Señora Elroy, la Señorita Mary Jean busca al Doctor Robson, ¿está él con usted? – preguntó la Hermana Margaret.

Sí, soy yo - contestó el doctor Robson.

Le sigo doctor - contestó William.

¿Ha pasado algo enfermera? – le preguntó el doctor Robson a Mary Jean.

Si doctor, le ha subido demasiado la temperatura - le informaron.

Compresas frías, aplíquele esta jeringa y esperemos – le ordenó el doctor Robson a Mary Jean.

Usted colóquese ahí. En un momento podrá pasar – señalándole a Albert un sillón ubicado detrás de la puerta y junto a la ventana.

Cuando le hubo aplicado la inyección, Candy seguía respirando agitadamente, de pronto dio un grito y se aisló en una esquina de su cama.

¡Nooooo, no, noooo auxilio! ¡Clint no me dejes!

William se quedó sorprendido, pero la mano del doctor le impedía el paso.

Aún no señor Andley – le pedía el galeno.

Mi cabeza, me duele mucho, ayúdenme – pedía Candy.

¡Candy! – dijo William.

No señor Andley aún no…por favor – le pedía encarecidamente el doctor Robson.

Pero ¿qué tiene que ocurrir? – preguntó él alterado.

Aún no – le insistió con la mirada el doctor Robson.

¡Señorita Pony ayúdeme! – era el grito que Candy repentinamente hacía.

La mirada de Candy se contrajo, su mente luchaba contra los espantosos recuerdos del ahogamiento, esas oscuras y heladas aguas del Atlántico que la alteraban en demasía, las burbujas que cada vez se hacían más pequeñas, se veían formándose en torno a ella, constantes desdichas desde su nacimiento, el no tener padres y todo el odio que había recibido por sus "familiares". Su mente se encontraba agonizando, confundida una vez más hasta que oyó una voz familiar… a lo lejos, era acaso la de… Anthony.

Candy…no llores, estoy aquí, soy Albert – le decía con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Anthony? Te pareces tanto a Anthony, pero más grande, ¿por qué Anthony se murió Albert? Explícame Albert ¿por qué el Mauritania se hundió? Dios no me quiere, siempre me hace sufrir ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué le hice yo? ¿Acaso me odia? – decía Candy llorando con infinita tristeza.

Trate de explicarle señor Andley – le pedía tranquilamente el doctor Robson.

No princesa, no te odia, pero qué sería de nosotros sin tu presencia. Acaso no te has preguntado por qué te adopté, porque eras mi sol, no entiendes todo lo que nos has dado. ¿Cuándo perdiste tú fe, mi pequeña? - Albert le dijo a Candy cariñosamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Albert…- fue lo último que dijo Candy antes de desmayarse.

Rápido señor Andley, recuéstela – le ordenaron.

Me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario princesa. Hermana Margaret, pida a la señora Elroy que venga enseguida –Albert.

Si señor Andley – hizo una reverencia y salió.

¿Cómo estará? No te parece George que se han tardado demasiado - preguntó la señora Elroy.

Mire ahí viene una hermana, señora Elroy - le dijo George.

Señora Elroy, el Sr. Andley quiere hablarle - le indicó la hermana Margaret.

Gracias hermana, la sigo – le dijo la señora Elroy.

Adelante – indicó William cuando oía unos sonidos provenientes de la puerta.

¿Qué ha pasado William? Hermana puede retirarse – le pidió la señora Elroy.

Candy, ha tenido una recaída y no lo puedo creer, ha dicho… no puede ser y no lo aceptaré – dijo el rubio totalmente encolerizado.

¿Qué ha dicho? William habla, me desesperas – pidió la señora Elroy.

Dios, es tonto. Se está dando por vencida tía, dice que Dios no la quiere. Pero no la dejaré, tiene que ser fuerte como lo fue con Annie y Anthony – gritó él.

¿Qué? Eso es una tontería. Pero ¿qué está pasando? Doctor dígame lo que está pasando – pidió la señora Elroy.

No lo sabemos pero a la par que recobra sus recuerdos también recuerda la injusticia de los actos señora Elroy – le contestó el doctor.

Mientras en el jardín que comunica a ambos dormitorios.

Señor Johnson ¿qué hace usted por aquí? – saludó Terry.

Joven Terruce, ¿cómo ha estado?

Bien gracias, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Terry un poco intrigado por saber de Candy.

A lo lejos George vio a los jóvenes Cornwell, pero estos no habían visto a Terrence.

George ¿has visto a los Leagan? – preguntó Archie.

No jóvenes Cornwell – respondió George.

¿Cómo está Candy? – pregunta Stear.

Aún no tengo noticias, la señora Elroy recién ha entrado. Esperemos un poco jóvenes – George pidió calma.

¿Qué buscas aquí Grandchester? – preguntó Archie con ironía.

Nada que a ti te interese Cornwell, bueno señor Johnson me despido – Terrence se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de los chicos Cornwell.

Si joven Terrence que esté usted bien – respondió George.

¿Desde cuándo conoces a Terrence Grandchester, George? – preguntó Archie.

Recién, nos topamos un día que vine a verlos – respondió perspicazmente.

Tan perspicaz era Archie que parecía no creerle cuando argumentó esa acción, era para él difícil saber que conocía al joven Terruce, pero era más difícil para George que supiera que él conoció a Candy en el barco. Debía ser más cuidadoso con los encuentros con el joven Grandchester por el joven William, debido a que nadie lo conocía aún.

En la habitación de Candy, William se encontraba observándola, mientras a lo lejos oía ciertos murmullos, la Tía Elroy se había concentrado en orar un poco, el doctor Robson no podía creerlo, el medicamento no había funcionando como él esperaba; por lo que sólo les tocó esperar.

Tiene mucha fiebre señor Andley, quizás no fue la mejor idea ponerle el medicamento – informó el doctor Robson.

Tendremos que esperar entonces, pero nadie sabe que estoy aquí y llamaremos mucho la atención no cree – le preguntó William.

¿Algo tenemos qué hacer? No puedes conocer a tus sobrinos en ese estado y mucho menos a nadie del clan – confirmó la señora Elroy.

Pero no me separaré de ella - confirmó William.

No nos servirá en esas condiciones, debe descansar o si no se enfermará usted también – aclaraba el doctor Robson.

Pero… - objetaba William

No hay pretextos William – ordenó la Tía Elroy.

No se preocupe Mary Jean se quedará con ella – le confirmó el doctor Robson

Está bien, pero luego volveré con o sin usted - aclaró William.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicas, deben de dar gracias a que ultimamente me está dando una inspiracion que wow, debo agradecer también que sigan leyéndome, por otro lado les quiero agradecer a las chicas por sus reviews:

**Lupita Isais, Sasyta, Raqhu, Selene Grandchester, 4 ever sailor moon, Leonore, Ladybug, Micaela y Galaxylam. **

Bueno chiquillas, empleen mi fórmula, ya que es perfecta.

¡Feliz Lectura!

Después de las despedidas e indicaciones por parte del doctor Robson a Mary Jean, ella decidió acompañarlos e ir por más agua fría, ya que la medianoche estaba cerca, era demasiado tarde. Desde un árbol, unos ojos los seguían mientras cuidadosamente bajaba y entraba a la habitación de Candy, tenía el corazón excitado y las manos le sudaban, pronto la vería, por fin la vería. Caminó despacio hacia la cama y cuando la vio se le observaba intranquila, con una mano le tocó la frente, estaba bañada en sudor, al parecer la temperatura se encontraba muy alta, de pronto Candy gritó pidiendo auxilio dándole un susto de muerte.

¡Noooooooooo, auxilio ayúdeme! - dijo Candy comenzando a llorar.

No sabía qué hacer, de pronto lo único que se le ocurrió fue taparle la boca, acción que la mente de Candy lo tradujo como el hundimiento del Mauritania y haciendo como si quisiera salvarse, le quitó las manos de su boca y antes de ver lo que realmente sucedía, despertó.

No, no señor no me ahogué, ¡quiero vivir! – pedía Candy.

No Candy no lo haré, porque vivirás por mí – susurraba Terry.

¡Sálvame, sálvame! – pedía ella.

Si te salvaré porque tú lo has hecho por mí… - le decía en voz baja Terry.

Al oír esto, sus ojos miraron la cabellera que se encontraba frente a ella para luego observarse en aquellos ojos azules como el mar, igual a esa obscuridad que la envolvió el día en que se hundió el Mauritania, y con todo eso, Candy soltó una lágrima mientras él intentaba retirarse.

No, no me dejes Terry – pedía Candy.

No lo haré, mi pequeña pecosa – le dijo Terry.

De un momento a otro Candy emitió una mueca que parecía sonrisa. Terry se acercó mortalmente a su boca y en tan sólo unos segundos decidió probar sus labios, no sin antes decirle:

_Es para que no me olvides_.

Sonrió levemente y sus labios tocaron los de Candy, un beso suave y sincero.

Te he extrañado, mi dulce Candy – dijo al separarse.

Yo…también Terry – ella asintió.

Sabes una cosa, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, sabía que eras una niña mimada, pero nunca una Andley.

¡Ah sí! Recuerda que aún no sé quién eres tú, Terry – decía Candy con una gran sonrisa.

Pertenezco a la Sangre Real de Inglaterra – decía él, de pie y en forma gallarda se tomaba la camisa a la altura del pecho mientras que la otra mano la ponía a la altura de la cadera - bueno más bien de Escocia – recalcó sonriendo.

No bromees – dijo Candy con un pequeño quejido.

No lo estoy haciendo, mi nombre es…- y cuándo iba a decirlo.

Terrence Grandchester, ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti, Archie – apartándose rápidamente de ella.

Candy no quería soltar su mano, así que Terry decidió quedarse cerca de ella.

Pues es mi prima, el que no debería estar aquí eres tú, ya que no eres nada suyo – respondió Archie.

Terry…llama a… Mary Jean. ¡Ayyyy!

Candy ¿qué sucede? Archie ve por su enfermera – dijo Terry acercándose a ella.

¿Por qué no vas tú? – dijo él replicándole.

¡Ayyyyy! Me duele, me duele. Por piedad me siento mal, mi cabeza…- Candy ya se había desmayado.

Archie al ver el desvanecimiento de Candy, sólo dijo: Voy enseguida – gritó y salió por la puerta hacia la enfermería.

Candy, mi amor, ¿qué tienes? – gritó Terry

Archie iba rumbo a la enfermería, corriendo y cuando dio la vuelta se topó con Mary Jean, rápidamente le explicó y ella fue a asistirla.

Señorita Candy, rápido llamen a la hermana Kent, está de guardia hoy, la necesito – pidió Mary Jean con urgencia.

Pero debe de estar profundamente dormida, podemos ayudarla – se ofreció Terry.

No, no pueden, ayúdenme llamándola, la necesito pronto – urgió al par de muchachos que se habían quedado sin saber qué hacer

Pero nos expulsarán si nos ve en el dormitorio de Candy – exclamó Archie.

Yo los exculparé, aprisa tenemos que actuar. Joven Terry debe dejarla conmigo, confié en mí – Terry asintió y se retiró a una distancia prudente para que Mary Jean pudiera maniobrar.

Está bien, iré por la hermana, tú quédate con ella – se dispuso Archie.

Gracias –dijo Terry.

Terry… - decía Candy llorando, no me dejes, lo prometiste.

Joven Terry, abrácela – ordenó Mary Jean con tal de suplir el lugar del señor Andley.

¿Abrazarla? – preguntó Terry.

Si, lo necesita. Por favor obedezca – ordenó Mary Jean.

Terry no podía dejar de pensar en cuan cerca la tenía en ese momento, suspirando su aroma y el de su cabello aún húmedo por la fiebre, ella tenía su rostro recargado en su pecho, una de sus manos entretenida en su cabello, mientras la mirada de ella se paseaba en algún punto lejano, besó su mentón y cuando miró hacia arriba, en un momento poco apropiado…pues la hermana Kent se encontraba ya cerca, comenzó a tararear una vieja canción escocesa. Él le sonrió unos momentos, y ella se estaba quedando dormida.

Terry – pronunció su nombre.

Dime – respondió Terry.

Gracias…- dijo Candy.

Sólo sonrió y la hermana Kent se acercó sin emitir ningún sonido. Terry retrocedió sin poder reaccionar a lo que Candy le había dicho, sin nadie más que el de testigo, Archie y él se retiraron de su habitación, mientras caminaban, uno pensaba en la salud de Candy y el otro estaba total y completamente enamorado de ella.

La noche fue dura para Candy, la fiebre aún no bajaba y la cantidad de suero iba en aumento, los delirios comenzaron, la hermana Kent envió por el asistente del doctor Robson, iba a resultar difícil controlarle la fiebre, así que Mary Jean sabía que el único que podría controlársela era el señor Andley.

En la madrugada William entraba a la habitación de Candy, había pasado por el pasillo sigilosamente, procurando no hacer mucho ruido, sin embargo, Elisa había despertado con tanto murmullo que oía a lo lejos, se asomó por la puerta justo cuando un hombre vestido de negro pasaba delante de su habitación y se dirigía a la de Candy y una sonrisa perversa se alojaba en su rostro mientras aquel hombre cerraba la puerta.

No solo Elisa vio a aquel hombre entrando a la habitación de Candy, Terry volvió a su habitación furibundo, los celos se había apoderado de él, ya que no era permitido que un hombre entrara a la habitación de una señorita – se río profundamente por su actitud. Se detuvo a pensar por un momento, era obvio que algo había pasado para que en la madrugada entrara un extraño al dormitorio de las señoritas, si eso era, algo le había pasado a Candy, para su mala suerte tenía que esperar porque las madres del colegio estaban al pendiente de Candy y por lo mismo alrededor de su habitación.

Mientras William pasaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Candy, pensaba qué podría haber ocurrido.

_**Inicio del flash back**_

Joven William, joven William – gritó George.

¿Qué pasa George? Es muy temprano para levantarme no te parece –dijo William aún somnoliento.

Sí, son las cuatro recién, pero ha llegado esto del colegio, la señorita Candy entró en crisis…otra vez – dijo George un poco apurado.

William se puso de pie de inmediato, se cambió con lo primero que encontró y salió seguido por George, al salir de la casa tomó su capa y le hizo una seña a George para que lo acompañara. Subieron al auto rápidamente y salieron, observando cómo las puertas de la mansión se cerraban detrás de él.

_**Fin del flash back**_


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando llegaron al colegio George le abrió la puerta a William y este se cubrió con un sombrero poco tradicional para el tiempo y su larga y negra capa, pasó desapercibido, o al menos eso creía él. Caminó por los pasillos del colegio y luego de cerrar la puerta, vio como Mary Jean limpiaba la frente de Candy.

Candy…mi pequeña - corrió apostándose al lado de ella.

Señor Andley, no lo esperaba tan pronto. Cómo ve, la fiebre no ha cedido.

Voy por más agua y un medicamento a la enfermería, permiso.

William le hablaba a ella conteniendo las lágrimas en la garganta.

Candy…dime qué sucede, no puedo verte así, extraño…- una lágrima caía ya por su mejilla y su garganta no emitía ningún sonido-. Cuando murió Anthony me sentí devastado pues no podía presentarme ante la familia ni ante él, veía tu dolor a lo lejos como era ya mi costumbre, deseé estar ahí para ti…ahora no sé si tomé la mejor decisión, cuando apareció la noticia de que el Mauritania había naufragado me sentí terriblemente mal, no podía concebir la idea de saberte muerta, no en ese momento, era preferible cualquier cosa menos no tenerte conmigo, te extraño Candy, vuelve a mí, vuelve a mi vida, por favor – pedía Albert.

Los sucesos que acontecieron esa noche nadie podría haberlo adivinado, mientras Mary Jean y la hermana Kent esperaban en la enfermería, William estaba con Candy donde los delirios comenzaban y un silencioso Terry se colaba a la habitación de Candy para saber que hacía aquel hombre, llegó en el justo momento para malinterpretar su pedimento.

¿Quién se cree este tipo? – pensaba Terry.

Albert…no llores, no morí en el Mauritania, estoy aquí contigo…no llores por favor, no podría con esta tristeza. Perdí a Anthony y no voy a permitir que sufras por mi causa – le dijo Candy a Albert en un hilo de voz.

Candy…pero qué dices, no te dejaré, me entiendes…te quiero Candy, no me voy a ir aunque otros lo deseen.

Terry no esperaba oír esta confesión, qué pretendía hacer ese tipo, nadie tomaría el lugar que a él le correspondía.

Albert, tengo mucha sed.

Albert retiró su mano, se quitó la capa y tiró el sombrero, Terry vio que era un hombre más grande que Candy, pero no alcanzó a verle la cara debido a la penumbra que emitía el lugar; Albert tomó una jarra que había en el buró y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso, después se sentó al lado derecho de Candy y tomándola por la nuca le ayudó a tomar un poco de agua de vez en vez.

Gracias – le agradecía Candy.

De nada pequeña.

Albert ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó jadeando.

Estaba durmiendo muy tranquilamente en casa cuando me avisaron que una princesa requería mi presencia y pues no me pude resistir, aunque la princesa exageró en la hora, ¿no te parece que es muy temprano? – haciéndole cosquillas con el dedo en la punta de su nariz.

No debiste venir, aunque he de confesarte que es muy gratificante tenerte aquí…debido a que recordé a la señorita Pony – decía entusiasmada Candy.

Qué bueno Candy, me sorprende – mencionó Albert.

Clint, ya sé que no es un oso. Mi pequeño, lo extrañaré – dijo un poco triste.

Si preciosa. Sabes, te extrañe mucho ¿y tú?- le preguntó un Albert por demás curioso.

Yo también Albert…yo también - dijo Candy sonriendo. Albert…

Dime pequeña – le contestó él.

Me das más agua, por favor – pidió ella.

Por supuesto, la que gustes - dijo Albert sonriendo.

Así el reloj fue pasando sus horas, Albert tenía su brazo entumecido y en el momento en el que Candy se durmió, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara; Terry aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Candy, darle un beso y salir por la ventana rápidamente. Albert regresó al sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana y durmió un rato, incómodo pero feliz de que su pequeña había reaccionado y recordado todo o al menos gran parte de su vida.

El sueño nunca llegó a la mente de Terry, habían sucedido tantas cosas, se hacía tantas preguntas: ¿quién será ese hombre que al parecer Candy trata con tanta familiaridad? ¿Quién es Anthony? ¿Por qué Archie me trata con tanto recelo? ¿Qué es el hogar de Pony? ¿Y Annie? Estas y más preguntas se formulaba Terry en su mente.

Ninguna con respuesta, no conocía nada de Candy y que otro hombre le haya dicho que la amaba –aunque fuera un amor distinto- eso era muy malo para él, qué había significado él para ella, sin embargo, le había dado un beso, eso no puede borrarse, pero…por qué siempre había un _pero_ en su vida, lo hubo con su padre, lo hubo con su madre y ahora él enfrentaba _el pero_ con Candy, con la chica que le había robado el corazón con tan solo una mirada y un nombre en el momento en el que sucedió el naufragio del Mauritania.

Un sinfín de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, el más importante cuando la conoció, cómo olvidar esos ojos verdes, ni aún el golpe más fuerte ni la ventisca del Atlántico lo obligaron a olvidar aquellos ojos verdes; el nombre que esa chica le había dado era insuficiente… Candy, Candy que, se veía elegante y pertenecía a primera clase porque su fiel protector le había llamado señorita Candy, que suerte haber sido Clint, pero no hasta el momento de su muerte, hubiera querido conocer a Candy desde pequeña, con cuánto cariño había hablado de Annie y de la Señorita Pony y cuánto amor había recibido.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, los pajarillos cantaban afuera de la habitación de Candy, mientras Albert dormía la hermana Kent y Mary Jean le despertaban para que las ayudara a cambiar a Candy.

Joven William, joven William, despierte – le tocaba el hombro.

Eh sí, que se le ofrece señorita Mary Jean – decía aún con ensueño.

Queríamos ver si podría ayudarnos a cambiar de ropa a la señorita Candy, cuando la cargue le pondremos encima esta bata, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí claro, a ver, ya está – dijo William mientras levantaba a Candy.

Las sábanas de la cama se encontraban muy húmedas, la figura de Candy sobre de ellas estaba perfectamente plasmada en un azul intenso, cuando las hubieron quitado, Mary Jean le indicó a William que la colocara encima del sillón donde se había dormido esa mañana y él tomo unas gasas y las humedeció para que Mary Jean limpiara a Candy como se les hacía a los enfermos. Él miraba fijamente la palangana con agua tibia mientras Mary Jean le colocaba nuevamente ropa limpia y seca, después la retiró y le indicó que la recostara nuevamente sobre la cama.

Candy aún estaba débil, dos días de fiebre habían sido exhaustos para ella, William le daba sus alimentos mientras Mary Jean iba a descansar un rato, ella lo miraba fijamente y sonreía a ratos, mientras Terry daba de vueltas en la colina del colegio pensando en lo que no tenía respuesta, Archie en cómo estaría Candy y Elisa en…

Esto está muy extraño Luisa - afirmó Elisa.

Deberíamos de preguntar qué hacía ese hombre en la habitación de Candy ¿no te parece? Mira ahí está la hermana Kent, vamos camina rápido. Hermana Kent espere - exclamó solícitamente Luisa.

Recuerde hermana que nadie puede saber las condiciones en las que la señorita Candy se encuentra, ¿de acuerdo? - fue el recordatorio que la hermana Grey le hizo a la hermana Kent, cuando observó quién le llamaba.

Si Madre Superiora, no se preocupe. ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Leagan? – le preguntó distante.

Hermana Kent, no sé si sabrá usted que ayer en la madrugada un hombre entró a la habitación de Candy, es poco irrespetuoso permitir esa conducta ¿no le parece? – intrigosa Elisa quiso saber.

¿Qué hacía despierta en la madrugada Señorita Leagan? - preguntó la hermana Kent dándole vuelta a la pregunta de Elisa.

Me desperté por el ruido que hacían en el pasillo, iba a salir y me tropecé con el hombre que le digo – le explicó Elisa.

No es correcto de una señorita presentarse en ropa de dormir ante un hombre que no es su esposo, ¿acaso se le ha enseñado hacer ese tipo de exhibicionismos? Será mejor que demos unas rondas a su habitación, señorita Elisa Leagan, puede retirarse – exclamó y ordenó la hermana Kent.

Pero cómo es posible Luisa, me dio la vuelta y hasta me reprendió - bufó Elisa.

Sí Elisa, no le conocía ese carácter a la hermana Kent – dijo evitando reír.

Luisa y Elisa se dirigieron a sus clases contrariadas por la actitud de la hermana Kent, tratarían de encontrar alguna explicación ante el acontecimiento de esa madrugada.

Las hermanas llevaban alimentos a las habitaciones de Candy y Mary Jean, los murmullos eran comunes pero en este momento no se sabía que había tres personas hambrientas dentro de esa habitación. Candy se encontraba dormida y Albert tomaba bocados pequeños sin dejar de mirarla, cada plática con ella era tan distinta una de la otra, le encantaban las preguntas que le hacía y si antes su curiosidad era excesiva, ahora no era curiosidad lo que le llamaba la atención, sino la constante expresividad de su pequeña.

Así pasaron un par de días más, en el desayuno la Hermana Grey dio un anuncio general a todos los internos.

El próximo fin de semana se les concederá un permiso especial a todos ustedes, ya se les ha avisado a sus familias sobre este asunto y vendrán a recogerlos. Pueden retirarse a sus labores – comunicó la hermana Grey.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola pequeñas! A petición del público presente los capitulos a partir de este ya van a ser un poco más largos, espero que lo disfruten y como las sorpresas nunca acaban, las dejo leer y gracias a todas las chicas que han tenido a bien mandarme sus reviews. ¡Feliz lectura!

En los pasillos se comentaba aquel raro suceso, Elisa seguía intrigada por el evento de esa noche y aún no podía sacar ninguna conclusión.

Elisa y ¿qué has averiguado de aquel hombre? – le preguntaba Luisa.

Nada desde que esa vez me reprendieron, pero algo se me ocurrirá este fin de semana; la Tía Abuela estará con nosotros en Londres aunque a mí me gustaría estar en Escocia – dijo ella como si estuviese soñando.

Yo me quedaré en Inglaterra Elisa, así que ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa y te quedas conmigo?

Lo pensaré, pero quiero averiguar qué pasa aquí y la tía abuela tendrá que decírmelo – respondía Elisa pensativa.

Está bien, de cualquier modo puedes venir a casa si gustas – Luisa reafirmó la invitación.

Mientras en la habitación de Candy.

¿Cuándo me levantaré Albert? No me gusta estar acostada todo el tiempo – preguntaba Candy cansada de estar sentada o acostada en la cama.

Cuando sea necesario, pero te tengo una sorpresa con dos posibilidades – Albert le dio la noticia de una posible liberación, al fin.

Dos posibilidades ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó ella.

Si mira, una es que nos la pasemos en los jardines del colegio por unos meses y realicemos diversas actividades en Londres y otra que nos vayamos a Escocia por un mes, ¿qué prefieres? – le dio a escoger Albert.

Candy sin pensarlo dos veces eligió Escocia como destino.

Escocia, así veré a Puppet – eligió ella.

Está bien señorita nos iremos a Escocia, pero tendremos que levantarnos temprano para ser los primeros y que no me vean salir del colegio – le dijo picándole la nariz.

Está bien debemos protegerte supongo – dijo muy contenta.

Pero no a mí, al secreto…- rectificó él.

Ah sí el secreto ¡sshh! – hizo una seña con el índice delante de su boca.

Llego el fin de semana tan esperado, eran las siete de la mañana del día jueves cuando William, Mary Jean y Candy salieron del colegio, Albert recibía indicaciones del doctor Robson y a Candy la había cargado George, salieron en absoluto silencio o al menos eso creían ellos. Terry deambulaba por los pasillos del colegio, había ido a una de sus noches de parranda; cuando él iba a entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos vio una pequeña comitiva salir por el lado donde se encontraba el dormitorio de las chicas, sin que lo vieran se deslizó por los pasillo justo detrás de ellos; salieron rápidamente y se subieron a un carruaje con el escudo de los Andley el cual los esperaba desde hacía unos minutos a la entrada de este.

El viaje a Escocia fue largo, llegaron a media tarde a la Mansión Andley, era viernes y sin darse cuenta por supuesto, Terry había tomado un carruaje de alquiler en cuanto los vio alejarse del colegio, hacía dos días que venía detrás de ellos, él se alegró de poder estar cerca de ella, se dirigió directamente a la Villa Grandchester cuando vio el carruaje de los Andley detenerse frente a la Mansión, esperaba que George saliera cargando a Candy, pero no fue así, un hombre rubio la cargó y ella lo abrazó inmediatamente después de que George la había colocado en sus brazos. Ante esta escena, Terry solo desvió la mirada, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, ya tendría su oportunidad para aclarar algunas cosas o al menos eso pensaba él.

A la mañana siguiente, Albert ayudaba a Candy a bajar las escaleras y dirigirse al jardín, ahí se encontraba Puppet, cuando la vio se echó a correr precipitadamente hasta ella. Candy sólo la alzó entre sus brazos cuando Albert la ayudaba a sentarse sobre el césped, Puppet la lamió repetidas veces comenzando a reír sin parar.

Puppet, no hagas eso – decía entre risas Candy.

Pequeña recuerda que no puedes levantarte hasta que venga por ti, de acuerdo – le advertía Albert.

Claro Albert te esperaré, me quedaré por aquí con Puppet, ¿verdad Puppet? – le decía a la mascota de Albert.

Candy se quedó largo rato hablando y jugando con Puppet mientras Dorothy se encargaba de la cena, Albert se había quedado con George que atendía unos pendientes, de pronto comenzaba a llover, era apenas un chaparrón, Albert se dio cuenta de ello y fue por Candy, pero oh sorpresa, ella se había quedado dormida. Albert la cargó hasta su cuarto y la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y bajo a cenar, la cena pasó inadvertida y cuando hubieron acabado se retiraron a descansar.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Candy despertó de repente al sentir que se le formaba un hueco en el estómago, no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo y se moría de hambre. Por otro lado Terry no podía dormir, daba de vueltas en la cama sólo pensando en quién sería el hombre que había cargado a Candy desde el carruaje. Candy no pudo más, el estómago le comenzaba a hacer ruido y tuvo que levantarse a comer algo. Terry no podía estar más en su cama y se levantó sigilosamente, salió al jardín, regreso a su cama, se vistió con traje de montar y después sacó a Theodora a dar un paseo, la noche era espectacular, después del gran chaparrón el clima era muy fresco, llegó al lago y desde ahí volteo a ver la vasta extensión de los Andley, se mostraba bastante inquieto.

Candy salió al jardín mientras olía unas Dulce Candy en pleno botón, era maravilloso el aroma y no tener ningún recuerdo de Anthony, se retiró de ahí y fue a la cocina; estaba viendo que había hecho Dorothy cuando…

Candy pero qué haces levantada - reprendió Albert a Candy.

¡Ay! – gritó ella muy asustada. Albert no me espantes – le pidió fervientemente.

¿Ya te diste cuenta de la hora que es? Son las cuatro de la mañana Candy -decía Albert de manera muy enérgica.

Pero tengo hambre, sólo bajé a comer, además no estoy lisiada -respondió molesta por la actitud de éste.

Candy sé que no estás enferma, pero debes cuidarte, ven preparemos algo de comer, lo de la cena te va a caer muy pesado - le decía él mientras se tranquilizaba un poco.

Ya no tengo hambre, buenas noches – se disculpó ella y comenzaba a retirarse.

Albert comprendió que había exagerado y la tomó por el brazo.

Candy perdóname… creo que me estoy volviendo muy sobreprotector – pedia disculpas a Candy.

Ya lo veo, pero no tienes que estar al pendiente de mí, de cualquier modo mi memoria no regresará pronto – le hizo ver que no tenía por qué exagerar.

Entonces qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña, un emparedado y leche estaría bien – le sugirió él.

Sí, ¿te ayudo? – se ofreció ella.

No gracias, es fácil – obligándola a sentarse.

De acuerdo, pero mejor que sean dos – sugirió sonriéndole.

Mientras ellos preparaban la cena, Terry se encontraba deambulando cerca del lago y por alguna razón decidió pasar por fuera de la mansión Andley, sólo para admirar el paisaje según él. Albert y Candy se habían sentado en el pórtico de la mansión sin percatarse de que ambos se encontraban en ropa de dormir, ella se sentó junto a él y él le prestó su bata de dormir para que se tapara del fresco de la noche pues Candy se encontraba en bata solamente.

Terry llegaba a unos cuantos metros de la verja gris, el jardín desprendía un aroma sin igual y a lo lejos una pareja disfrutaba de un picnic a la luz de la luna, ella con bata de dormir y pantuflas y él en pijama solamente, disfrutando de la noche y de su mutua compañía o al menos eso era lo que él veía.

Candy ¿en qué piensas? – le preguntó Albert al verla muy lejos de ahí.

He tenido muchas preguntas desde el naufragio, todavía hay muchas cosas que aún no recuerdo. Y tu Albert, ¿te preocupa algo? – dijo sin más ni más.

Sí, por el momento me preocupas tú. Nunca sé cuándo te vas a enfermar y digo esto porque no sé qué pase por tu cabeza cuando recuerdas a alguien, me daba miedo que no me recordaras a mí, el único nombre que pronunciabas era Terry.

Terry…si, lo conocí en el barco, por cierto se burló de mis pecas – le comentó haciendo un mohín.

¿De verdad? Pero si son lindas – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Eres mi padre, siempre lo serán para ti. Lo que no sé, es si lo volveré a ver, creo que murió en el Mauritania.

Sí quizás –y tratando de cambiar el tema Albert preguntó -¿qué tal estuvo tu emparedado?, el mío quedó buenísimo – no quiso parecer inoportuno contándole que Grandchester no había muerto.

Muy rico Albert como todo lo que tu cocinas. Hace frío no te parece – le señaló ella.

Claro regresemos a dormir, porque si no no querrás levantarte – le ayudó a levantarse para recoger todo lo que se habían traído de la cocina.

A lo lejos Terry vio cómo ella se levantó con una bata que no era la suya, pero que seguramente era de su acompañante, tomó los barrotes con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponían blancos de tanto apretarlos, vio también que se metían y cerraban las puertas que daban hacia el jardín Candy y Albert se tomaron de la mano, en ese momento Terry los perdió de vista; después se encaminaron a las escaleras y al final de estas cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, Candy entró y cuando se iba a acostar oyó uno rasguños en la puerta del balcón. Para su sorpresa era Puppet que se había quedado afuera, entonces abrió, se asomó y la mofeta saltó hacia sus brazos… a Terry le latió el corazón cuando supo cuál era su habitación, regresó a todo galope sobre Teodora y subió a su propia habitación donde procuraría descansar para que a la mañana siguiente deambulara nuevamente en las propiedades de sus vecinos, los Andley.

Al otro día, muy temprano Candy se levantó y como se sentía mucho mejor decidió arreglarse y salir a caminar con Puppet sin antes dejar una nota sobre su cama ya arreglada. Salió de su cuarto y bajó al recibidor, de ahí a la cocina donde preparó una canasta con algunos alimentos y tomando su sombrero se enfiló hacia el camino que llevaba al lago.

Iba cantando y jugando con Puppet que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos más adelante que ella, eran las diez de la mañana cuando diviso el enorme lago de otra propiedad, claro estaba que solamente podría disfrutar de él viéndolo porque no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para meterse a nadar y además sin permiso. Por lo que se puso de pie admirando la cristalinidad del mismo y encontró la sombra de un par de arboles, comenzó a caminar, deposito la canasta sobre el pasto, sacó un mantel y lo extendió, Puppet corrió hasta la orilla para darse un chapuzón y después salía para que Candy lo viera.

Clint… cómo me recuerdas lo recuerdas, Puppet –decía Candy en tono melancólico recordando a su viejo amigo.

En la mansión Albert se preparaba para ir a almorzar con Candy, sin darse cuenta de que se le habían pegado las sábanas, se dirigió a su habitación y al abrirla se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, corrió a la cama encontrando una nota…

_Albert:_

_Desperté__ temprano y me dieron ganas de caminar, andaré por ahí con Puppet, me llevaré comida, los veo después._

_Candy__._

Cómo era posible que nadie se diera cuenta, salió de la habitación de Candy y comenzó a llamar a todos.

George, Dorothy, Mary, ¿donde están? – gritaba Albert inquieto.

Si joven William – contestó George.

¿Saben dónde está Candy? – le preguntó él.

Joven William, buenos días – contestó Dorothy.

Dorothy – le instó.

No joven William, aún no se ha levantado – respondió Dorothy.

Candy no está en su habitación y me ha dejado esta nota, George pide que ensillen mi caballo y Dorothy prepara algo de comer mientras me cambio – ordenaba Albert.

Sí joven William, enseguida – respondió una apenada Dorothy.

Después de unos minutos, Albert salía en su caballo, era necesario encontrarla, más que necesario.

George no le parece que el joven William se preocupa demasiado por ella- preguntó Dorothy.

Debe serlo, no sabes lo mal que me siento por no haberla salvado, era mi responsabilidad, supongo que William está pasando por lo mismo cada vez que la pierde de vista considerando que ella no puede defenderse, su vida no está completa, entiendes Dorothy – le explicaba George.

Claro que si George – entendiendo parte de ello.

Candy se encontraba sumergiendo sus pies en las orillas del lago sin percatarse que alguien venía del otro lado de la colina, Terry se encontraba taciturno, sus pensamientos y sus celos no le dejaban ver con claridad lo que pasaba en realidad, cuando alzó la vista al llegar a la parte más alta de la colina, divisó en la orilla del lago a una chica y una mofeta jugando con el agua, a esta alturas del año debería estar muy fresca. Cuando se acercó al lago se dio cuenta que la chica ya tenía el agua hasta las rodillas, puesto que la mofeta se había atorado en una rama al estar sumergiéndose.

Puppet que traviesa eres, mira que ya te atoraste – le dijo mientras se acercaba a rescatarla.

Se volteó, caminó unos pasos y se le dobló el pie, ella atinó a detenerse con la otra mano, pero tuvo que soltar a Puppet porque si no podría caerse; como pudo se levantó pero no podía recargarse sobre el pie lastimado, así que se tuvo que agachar para irse caminando con ayuda de las rodillas. Cuando Terry vio esto se apresuró para ayudarla y quedó justo frente de ella cuando le ofreció ayuda.

Señorita, puedo ayudarla – le preguntó Terry ofreciéndose a ayudarla.

Muchas gracias, me he torcido el pie y no puedo sostener mi peso, ¿puede darme una mano? – le pidió ella.

Terry se agachó para ayudarla y al poner la mano de ella sobre la de él, se miraron sorprendidos.

¡Candy! – dijo él.

Terry! Estas…vivo! – dijo ella desmayándose.


	19. Chapter 19

hola chicas saludos a todas, que tengan feliz lectura

Terry no sabía qué hacer, pero como buen caballero inglés se llevó a Candy en brazos hacia la casa Grandchester, ahí la depositó en su habitación y le pidió a Mark que fuera a la mansión Andley para avisarles de lo acontecido, además también le pidió que recogiera lo que se había quedado en el lago. Puppet le lamía la cara y ella aún no reaccionaba.

-Brigitte, ¿puede cambiar a la señorita que está en mi habitación con ropa seca?, póngale una de mis pijamas y traiga lo que sea necesario para curarle el pie, se lo ha lastimado.

Si joven Terruce.

Terry esperaba a que Mark regresara con alguna respuesta, ya que había ido a la mansión Andley, en el camino se encontró a Albert que había reunido a sus empleados para buscar a Candy.

Entonces iré al lago mientras ustedes buscan aquí y John tu aquí – indicaba Albert en un mapa.

Perdonen, ¿la mansión Andley está cerca? – preguntó un desorientado Mark.

Sí, esa es la mansión Andley ¿por qué la pregunta muchacho? – interrogó Albert.

Vengo a dejar un mensaje del joven Terrence Grandchester. Una señorita de nombre Candy sufrió un desmayo en el lago y pide que sus familiares vayan a la mansión Grandchester, señor…

Albert al escuchar el mensaje sintió un gran alivio, por fin sabía dónde se encontraba Candy

Ven conmigo muchacho, John trae a Dorothy y a Mary Jean a la mansión Grandchester, yo me iré adelantando– dijo esto subiendo al caballo y dándole una mano a Mark emprendieron el galope.

Media hora más tarde.

Señor Andley, ¿me pude bajar en la ladera que viene, por favor?

¿Para qué? si la mansión Grandchester todavía está lejos – observó Albert.

Es que la señorita y el joven dejaron algunas cosas y debo llevarlas – le explicó brevemente.

Está bien, pero ten cuidado, luego te veo – advirtió al joven.

Albert emprendió el galope nuevamente, llegó a la verja negra y saltó de su caballo, corrió hasta la entrada, tocó varias veces sin comprender por qué no abrían y después de que Brigitte le diera el acceso y le indicara a dónde tenía que ir subió aparatosamente la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación indicada, tocó suavemente tranquilizándose un poco y cuando le abrieron…

Toc, toc

Buenas tardes joven Grandchester, me han dicho que mi…que Candy está aquí – se corrigió a tiempo.

Si la señorita Andley se ha desmayado a orillas del lago y además se lastimó un pie, por lo demás está bien.

Le agradezco sus atenciones para con Candy, me permite ir con ella, por favor.

No hay nada que agradecer, venga conmigo, ella está en mi habitación.

Albert le siguió aunque reprobó el haberla conducido hasta allí. Cuando hubo entrado lo dejó con un espíritu lastimero…

Candy, pequeña ¿dónde has estado? - dijo el postrándose a un lado de su cama.

Terry observó el amor que le prodigaba el hombre recién llegado a Candy, los celos hacían su aparición y decidió sentarse en el cómodo sillón que a veces ocupaba él cuando el insomnio hacía su presencia.

Estaba jugando en el lago con una mofeta, al parecer se había atorado y al darse la vuelta se atoró, imagino que fue ahí donde se lastimó el pie, corrí a ayudarla y ella se desmayó cuando me vio. La verdad que no sé qué pase con Candy, pero al parecer usted puede responder a estos cuestionamientos…-dijo para que el rubio le contara los espacios en blanco que tenía él por sospechas.

Joven Grandchester usted sí sabe quién es ella, la conoció en el Mauritania…

Mi nombre es Terrence y usted es… - preguntó un tanto desconfiado.

Albert y soy un amigo de Candy – dijo un poco confundido.

De pronto se oyó un toque en la puerta.

Señor Albert puedo entrar, soy Mary Jean vengo con Dorothy.

Adelante- indicó Albert.

Joven Albert podrían dejarnos a solas con Candy por favor, mientras la reviso –pidió Mary Jean.

Por supuesto, joven Grandchester podría acompañarme – Albert le pidió a Terrence que le acompañara.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, el más joven condujo a su visita a la biblioteca, le sirvió un trago y mientras Albert observaba el jardín, Terry le decía.

Sí, tiene usted razón Albert, la conocí en el Mauritania y de ahí no he podido dormir, sin saber por qué no puedo vivir sin su recuerdo, jamás pensé que ella perteneciera a una familia tan importante, nunca imaginé que fuera una Andley.

Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ella – dijo sin preocuparse de la mirada que Terry le demostraba en ese momento. Quiero decir que la estimo demasiado para dejarla ahogada en sus recuerdos y en las tinieblas que están en su mente - le advirtió el rubio.

Pues no pienso dejarla sola ahora que la he encontrado, espero me entienda – le advirtió tajantemente el castaño.

De pronto Albert comenzó a reír, Terry se puso furioso y le proporcionó una mirada de odio, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

No tiene por que tomar esa actitud conmigo joven Grandchester, el amor que Candy y yo nos profesamos es…_diferente_, sin embargo tengo que admitir que será una lucha desigual ya que llevo _más_ tiempo en su vida que usted – le dijo sonriendo.

Pero cómo se atreve, recuerde que no está en sus dominios y podría salir lastimado – respondió un celoso Terry.

Sí, lo sé, no he perdido las esperanzas de que usted guarde silencio si no podría lamentarlo más adelante – le informó Albert mientras su rostro se giraba hacia la puerta ya que alguien solicitaba autorización para ingresar a la biblioteca.

Sí Mary Jean ¿qué se le ofrece? – preguntó Albert.

La señorita está durmiendo señor, no podemos moverla hasta que se despierte, por lo mientras Dorothy preparará sopa y se la subiremos en cuanto la tengamos lista – le explicó Mary Jean.

Bueno es un placer tenerlos en casa – dijo Terry con una risa sardónica- Con su permiso, me retiro.

Terry conocía los pasadizos de la casa, así que no le costó trabajo entrar a su habitación, se acercó prontamente y se arrodilló al lado de su cama, le tomó la mano y la colocó en su mejilla.

Candy, Candy, por fin te encontré, ¿qué me has hecho? te he extrañado tanto, he vivido con el fantasma de tu sonrisa por varios meses; hasta que los Cornwell me hablaron de ti no podía creerlo, te tenía tan cerca, no puedo soportar este sentimiento, en ocasiones es más grande de lo que quisiera – dijo el dejando escapar una lágrima.

Terry oyó unos pasos, se ocultó en el armario dejando una de las puertas a medio abrir, Albert entraba con una bandeja de sopa y un poco de agua, la dejó sobre una mesita y despertó a Candy.

Candy, mi pequeña, despierta – la movió.

Terry, Terry…¿dónde estás Terry? – se preguntó ella.

No mi niña, no soy Terry, soy Albert – le dijo él.

Albert ¿por qué esta todo tan sombrío? Esta no es mi habitación, Albert ¿dónde estamos?

Cálmate princesa, no estás en la mansión Andley, estas en la del joven Grandchester – le informó a Candy.

¿Qué dices Albert? ¿Es una broma o no? – preguntó Candy.

No mi preciosa Candy, además estás en su cama y con su pijama – le hizo burla Albert.

No es cierto, oh qué rico huele, lavanda y está muy suave, ¿así será él? – preguntó entusiasmada.

Candy! Jajaja cómo me preguntas eso, con una amenaza es más que suficiente no te lo parece, ¿ahora pretendes que te diga cómo es por estar en su cama y con su pijama? – haciéndola sonrojar rápidamente mientras reprimía una carcajada.

¡Albert! ¡No me hagas eso, me sonrojas! – lo acusó ella.

No sé tú pequeña, sólo que… al fin lo has encontrado – dijo él suspirando.

Bueno, a decir verdad nos encontramos en el lago, pero ¿cómo sabes de eso? – le preguntó curiosa.

Recuerdas cierta hoja que está en el cajón de tu buró, la he encontrado por casualidad, además que lo has mencionado un par de veces…- sonó precavido por andar hurgando en sus cosas.

Está bien, pero deja de hacerme sonrojar – le pidió ella.

Jajajaja pequeña, pero si siempre te sonrojas por lo mismo, además acabo de pasar uno de los momentos que no pensé que pasarían tan pronto – le recriminó él.

¡Ah sí! ¿Cuál? – le preguntó ella curiosa.

Primero proteger nuestro secreto y después me ha retado a pelear por tu amor, ¡vaya, que pretendiente que tienes! – se sonrió aliviado.

Albert pero que vergüenza – decía una sonrojada Candy.

Pero ¿por qué princesa? Sí eres muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas – la halagaba como siempre.

Albert, ¿te estás vengando por el almuerzo con la tía abuela verdad?; no puedo creerlo, no deberíamos estar hablando de estas cosas…y menos con mi pa…contigo – corregía ella.

Jajajaja lástima, es tu karma preciosa y ahora que recuerdo ¿cómo va tu pie? ¿Te duele menos? – quiso saber él.

Sí, Mary Jean tiene manos de ángel - dijo ella.

Me lo imagino, ahora regreso –fue por la bandeja y la puso sobre sus piernas. Por lo pronto comerás ésta rica sopa que te preparé, ya sabes con mucho amor, como siempre desde que estás conmigo – le dijo cariñosamente.

Gracias, ¿sabes preparar sopa? Bueno aunque no me extrañaría, cocinas muy rico – lo halagó Candy.

Gracias princesa, pero podríamos platicar del por qué te saliste así; debes tener más cuidado Candy, sabes que no puedes salir así nada más, sin avisarnos, sólo con Puppet - le reprendió un tanto enérgico.

Puppet por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿le pasó algo? Me recordó tanto a mi Clint – sonrió un poco triste.

No te pongas triste pequeña, Puppet está con Dorothy –y tratando de cambiar el tema y amenizar el momento Albert mencionó -Candy estoy muy ofendido…cuando despertaste me dijiste Terry y pues en realidad soy más guapo.

Eso quisiera él – dijo Terry escondido.

Jajajaja ¡Ay Albert! No seas grosero y ¿cómo es? Enojón o amable – nombraba tantas alternativas como creía.

Pues creo que más que eso, imagínate está completamente celoso porque piensa que soy tu pretendiente y pues no está ni cerca – decía con aparente tranquilidad.

¡Mmm! ¿Ah no? Tienes razón ni cerca, pero sabes que significas mucho para mí Albert, lo sabes ¿no es así? – le preguntó mientras Terry estaba tratando de no oír esa conversación.

Sí lo sé, aunque el joven Grandchester te lleve de mi lado, jajaja – hizo un ademán de desolación.

¡Albert! Déjame en paz – le decía Candy evidentemente mortificada.

Está bien pequeña, sólo me estoy cobrando las que me debes y de paso las de George, te retiro esto y duerme un poco más, al ratito vengo – le dijo dejándola descansar.

Está bien, gracias Albert – le sonrió dulcemente.

Cuando se retiró Albert y cerró la puerta, Terry salió del armario y al oír ruidos en la habitación, Candy se quitó las sábanas y comenzó a ver de dónde provenían esos ruidos, de pronto vio como una persona se encontraba en el piso, ésta se apoyó sobre la baranda de la cama y se asomó para ver quién era, mientras que la otra persona tenía que asomarse para ver si no la había despertado; los ojos de Candy y Terry se encontraron.

¡Terry! ¿Terry qué haces aquí? ¿Estuviste oyendo todo lo que hablaba con Albert? – le preguntó un poco asombrada.

No, acabo de llegar– mintió él.

Y… ¿cómo entraste? – le preguntó no creyéndole nada.

Este…es una antigua mansión sabes, tiene pasadizos – sacando un as bajo la manga.

Ah sí, puede ser; por cierto gracias por ayudarme, fuiste muy amable – agradeció ella.

¿Piensas que no soy ni siquiera agradable Candy? – preguntó haciendo cara de triste.

¿Eh? ¿por qué lo dices? – le preguntó confundida.

Ah pues, es que te desmayaste cuando te ayudé en el lago – soltó sin más.

Terry eres un engreído, pero no fue por eso que me desmayé, pensé que estabas muerto, eso era todo – confirmó Candy.

No sabes cuán feliz me siento de saber que no eras un fantasma, te he extrañado mucho – dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Un fantasma, creo que eso es mi vida, lo único que recordaba era a ti…creo – dijo tratando de sonreírle.

Candy, mi dulce Candy – abrazándola por unos momentos.

Terry y ¿cómo has coincidido con nosotros en Escocia? – le preguntó.

Los seguí…- dijo él por lo bajo. Siempre vengo aquí en mis vacaciones, recuerda que estudiamos en el mismo colegio Candy – comento asertivo.

Bueno no recuerdo mucho, es extraño que todos me conozcan y que sepan de mi vida y simplemente no me acuerde de nada, ¿no te parece? – sonrió con un levantamiento de hombros.

Si prince…Candy quién es Albert? – le preguntó notándola dubitativa.

Albert es un amigo, mira que bien me queda tu pijama y que rico huele – le respondió oliendo la pijama que traía puesta.

Es mi favorita, así que cuídala, pero no te salvarás de esto. ¿Él es importante? – repreguntó el castaño.

Sí muchísimo, he vivido con él los últimos meses desde el naufragio, ¿por qué? – mirándole inocentemente.

¿Más que yo? – preguntó observándolo.

Sólo…diferente… ¿por qué? – contestó mirándole de soslayo.

Sólo pregunto porque habla con una seguridad sobre ti, como…si le pertenecieras – dijo aparentando serenidad, la cual ni por chistar parecía.

Ah pensé que estabas celoso – sonriéndole demasiado.

No, bueno un poco, de hecho demasiado, él va contigo a todos lados, siempre está demasiado cerca para todo, te toca como yo no puedo hacerlo, cenan a la luz de la luna, duerme cerca de ti, me reclama mi cercanía y no me deja cortejarte, no estoy dispuesto a compartirte ni con él ni con nadie – dijo exasperado.

Terrence Grandchester has estado espiándome y gracias por la lista de "_mis_" actividades, no recordaba en qué orden las había hecho – contestó reprimiendo un sonora carcajada.

¿Celoso Terry? No podía creerlo y más que lo admitiera, bueno esa no era una gran idea. Además estaba el hecho del cambio, era demasiada información para un solo día, Candy se sentó cerca del pilar de la cama de Terry.

No…es decir si algunas veces los vi, pero lo último me lo dijo él…lo siento Candy, no soporto verte con nadie, no te parece suficiente castigo conocerte y perderte por más de tres meses en la inconsciencia de mi cabeza, un mes más y pensaría que en realidad estoy hablando con un fantasma – dijo socarronamente. ¿Cómo sé que no vas a desaparecer? ¿Qué esto no es un sueño? Créeme que no lo soportaría, te lo juro Candy he cambiado, ya no soy la misma persona, ya no puedo ser el mismo chico, no podría vivir sin ti – dijo el sentándose en un cofre que estaba al pie de su cama, junto a ella.

¡Terry! Ven, acércate – le solicitó ella.

Candy no soportaría la competencia con Albert, por favor no me hagas pasar por esto…-le suplicaba.

A Candy más que causarle gracia la actitud de Terry, le dolía el corazón, no podía hacerlo sufrir.

Terry… lo de Albert es diferente a ti – trataba ella de explicarle.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto él abatido.

Sólo lo sé – decía ella convencida.

¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? – repregunto él con empeño.

No puedo, es un secreto, pero sé que hay otra forma de que lo entiendas – aseguró ella.

¿Ah sí?… sonriendo cínicamente.

Ni te lo imaginas – ella lo sorprendió.

Cuando iba a protestar lo agarró por el cuello con las dos manos y lo besó, fue un beso dulce y así ya no dijo más, ella había esperado ese beso, hacía semanas que lo añoraba y fue una de las mejores maneras de demostrarle cuánto valía para ella, además de callarlo al mismo tiempo. De pronto se oyó un toque en la puerta.

Terry debes esconderte –le pidió Candy- Adelante – le dio el acceso a Dorothy cuando Terry se hubo escondido.

Señorita Candy, que bueno que está despierta, nos tenía preocupados – se alegró Dorothy.

¿Qué pasa Dorothy? – preguntó un poco angustiada.

Sólo vengo a ver si no necesita algo.

No nada Dorothy, sólo quiero descansar – le pidió Candy amablemente.

Bueno si necesita algo avíseme con esa campanilla, el joven Grandchester ha ofrecido habitaciones a la servidumbre y al joven Andley – le indicó con el índice la fila de campanillas que se encontraban sobre su buró derecho.

Gracias Dorothy, puedes retirarte – le agradeció infinitamente.

Sí señorita, con su permiso – ella se despidió con una venia y salió de allí.

¡Qué amable soy! Verdad Candy – le dijo Terry sonriéndole.

Oh sí, pero también eres un engreído – le contestó de la misma manera.

Por lo visto ese también es uno de mis encantos, ¿verdad? Bueno pecosa me voy a dormir porque no querrás que tu Albert venga a cuidarte, con Mary Jean tenemos suficiente – decía parándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

De cualquier forma lo hará, cómo se ve que no lo conoces. No te has preguntado ¿por qué tiene ojeras? – le comentó despidiéndolo en la puerta y cojeando repetidamente.

¡Candy explícame eso! – le pidió él.

Hasta mañana Terrence, que duermas bien – lo obligó a salir por la puerta riéndose.

Hasta mañana pecosa, pero tendrás que explicármelo después – le advirtió el.

Candy sabría que él podría entrar de nuevo por el pasadizo, así que lo trancó con una silla, por otro lado se acercó a la puerta cuando oyó la hermosa risa a lo lejos, después se metió a la cama y poco a poco se fue durmiendo.


	20. Chapter 20

hola chicas, saluditos a todas yo se que me amaran pero quiero dejarles este capitulo que esta de lo mas emocionante.

Saludos a todas.

Mientras Terry se encontraba en la biblioteca, no podía creerlo, ¡ella lo había besado!, desde cuándo era tan atrevida; sin embargo le había demostrado que era importante y más que Albert, desde el día en que la perdió o al menos eso creía, había soñado con ese momento, pero era más que un sueño, era un sueño que duró hasta ya muy entrada la mañana del siguiente día.

Terry se había levantado y de inmediato corrió a arreglarse, había ordenado el almuerzo y Candy se encontraba con Albert, Dorothy y Mary Jean en la sala de té.

Buenas días, espero que estén siendo bien atendidos – preguntó el anfitrión a todos los presentes.

Sí gracias joven Grandchester, le agradecemos su hospitalidad – agradeció Albert amablemente.

No hay por qué agradecer, es un gusto tenerlos aquí – respondió él dirigiendo una burlona sonrisa hacia Albert y una linda para Candy.

Le informamos que hoy por la tarde el señor Andley mandará por nosotros - le informó Albert a él.

Bueno pero podré visitar a la enferma en los días de su convalecencia, ¿no es cierto? – fue la pregunta dirigida hacia Albert por parte de Terry.

Por supuesto, pero Terrence no estoy enferma – aclaró ella.

Princesa si lo estás y no me refiero al pie, debo cuidarte – le recordó el rubio.

Si claro, pero no tanto Albert – Candy le hizo una advertencia con la mirada.

Bueno no tanto, por el momento veremos que todo esté en su sitio – Albert entendió que ella quería hablar con Terry a solas, así que le pidió a Dorothy que le acompañase.

Por supuesto, con su permiso mi lord, señorita – Dorothy se disculpó y ambos comenzaron a retirarse.

¡Hola pecosa! ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le preguntó él corriendo y arrodillándose a su encuentro.

Mejor gracias, ¿y tú, cómo dormiste? – le devolvió la pregunta.

Mejor que los ángeles, sabes…soñé con uno – le confesó abiertamente.

Ah! ¿de verdad y cómo era? – preguntaba ella coqueta.

Así como tú, igualita, era tan linda que en realidad te quiero hacer una pregunta – le sonrió por unos segundos.

¿Cuál? – preguntaba ella divertida.

Albert en realidad no los había dejado solos, simplemente se apartó de ellos para que pudieran hablar.

Pues quiero pedir permiso al señor Andley para pretenderte – le dijo muy serio aprovechando que Albert estaba en la habitación.

¡Terry! Esto es una sorpresa– le dijo Candy.

Sí, lo es bastante princesa. Creo que el joven Grandchester debe pensarlo mejor – recomendó un divertido Albert.

Creo que a usted no debe importarle si ella acepta o no – le respondió él furioso.

Quizás no, pero debe tomar en cuenta que no toda su vida la recuerda. Candy la decisión es tuya, sabes que el señor Andley te apoyará, pero deben considerar que no será fácil puesto que él no está siempre contigo – Albert le informó a ellos haciendo caer a Terry en el juego entre Candy y Albert, pues nadie debía saber la verdadera identidad de Albert.

Pero puedo estarlo – argumento él.

Joven Grandchester seguro que podrá con todo esto, no debe olvidar que hasta ahora me he convertido en la única persona en la que confía plenamente – desafiándolo y preparando el terreno para su plan.

No, no es la única persona; en la crisis del colegio, la reconforté y usted no estuvo ahí- le confesó el castaño.

Pero… - se mofó internamente Albert.

¿Quién se ha creído usted? – espetó Terry con mirada furibunda.

Albert por favor aquí no, paren, por favor – decía Candy suplicando pues un nuevo dolor de cabeza hacia su presencia.

Princesa, aprisa llame a Mary Jean, ¡Candy, Candy despierta, por favor despierta, aquí estoy!... – la llamaba mientras le daba indicaciones a Terry para ir por la enfermera.

¡Candy!… señorita Mary Jean, venga por favor a la habitación de la señorita Candy – se había quedado inmóvil, solo viendo como ella se aferraba a Albert, cuando hubo oído lo que le ordenaba Albert salió en busca de Mary Jean.

Candy despierta – le pedía Albert.

Tome póngale esto en la nariz – le ordenaba Mary Jean cuando llegó con las sales.

Será mejor que se retire señor Albert – le condicionó la enfermera.

Joven Grandchester el que debería salir es usted, yo la cuidaré – le pidió Albert a Terry.

Sobre mi cadáver, además se está tomando un papel que no le corresponde – amenazó el anfitrión.

Están alterando a la señorita, hagan favor de salir los dos – pidió la enfermera a ambos.

Pero…- Terry contestó enérgicamente.

Por favor Terry – pidió Candy recuperándose un poco de dolor.

Está bien pecosa, lo sigo – condujo a Albert delante de él para salir.

Más tarde

No deben de importunarla con sus pleitos y espero que esta vez ambos se comporten, ¿han entendido? – había salido Mary Jean a advertirles que guardarán sus peleas para otra ocasión y no enfrente de la delicada salud de Candy; ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro.

Hice una pregunta – solicitó ella.

Si Mary Jean - ambos accedieron a regañadientes, mientras cada quien se iba por su lado.

Con su permiso caballeros - dijo ella regresando a la habitación donde estaba Candy.

Así pasaron varias horas, con la campanilla Candy llamó a Dorothy y está fue en busca de Albert y Terry.

Pasa algo princesa – preguntó Albert.

Quiero ir a mi casa Albert, ¿me llevas? – le pidió al rubio.

Primero tendremos que ver si Mary Jean accede a moverte – le pidió considerar la propuesta.

Si señor Albert puede moverse e incluso caminar, pero despacio señorita Candy– recomendó Mary Jean.

Candy ¿será que puedo hablar contigo a solas? – pidió Terry.

No Terry…hablaremos en el camino, Albert nos esperara en la mansión Andley, ¿verdad Albert? – le dedicó una mirada ante su petición.

Si lo quieres así, eso haré – Albert se sintió incómodo ante su propuesta que desvió la mirada y se condujo hacia la salida.

¿Nos vamos señorita? – le dijo Terry ofreciéndole su brazo.

Claro y quita esa sonrisa, que no te voy a disculpar el comportamiento de hace unas horas - le advirtió ella.

Pero Candy, el dueño de la casa soy yo – dijo él reafirmando.

Pero es grosero que te comportes tan celoso por Albert, además él tiene razón Terry, aún estoy enferma – le contestó adecuadamente, ya que ese comportamiento solo era admitido por los bárbaros.

Pero exagera, no estás inválida, lo que no entiendo es por qué se toma tantas libertades – se defendió él.

Bueno ese tema no lo voy a discutir contigo.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo sin hablar.

Candy – le dijo él.

Dime Terry.

¿Por qué eres así conmigo?… sé que no debo ponerme celoso, pero siento que algo me ocultas – le dijo molesto y un poco celoso ante la actitud de la rubia.

Lo sé, pero… no puedo decírtelo, sólo confía en mí. Debes admitir que sólo le he dado noches de insomnio a Albert estos meses, además él responde por mí porque así se lo ha encargado el señor Andley, ¿lo entiendes?

Sí, lo entiendo, pero ¿cómo le hago para controlar este miedo por perderte? – le preguntó a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

No te estoy pidiendo eso, sólo quiero que me digas que vas a confiar en mí, que Albert no es lo que tú piensas, además te tengo una sorpresa pero…¿ podemos sentarnos cerca del lago?– le pidió de manera abrupta.

¿Cuál es la sorpresa Candy? – preguntó ansioso.

Espera Terry, ven sentémonos –y una vez sentados Candy prosiguió- Terry ¿me puedes hacer la pregunta que ayer me hiciste?

¿Cuál? Ah…oh…esa, ¿Candy quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó él emocionado.

Mh, déjame pensarlo, tengo que tomar en cuenta que no confías en mi, ni que...comenzó ella a enumerar los malos hábitos de él.

Candy…no me tortures – suplió el chico.

Mm que será, sí quiero ser su novia joven Grandchester – aceptó muy solemne.

Candy no me llames así, para ti soy Terry, además se te oye tan dulce – la reprendió él.

Y cuando esté enojada serás Terrence – le reconvino.

Llámame como quieras cuando te enojes, o cuando te pongas necia, o cuando no te quiera dar un beso o cuando nos casemos, ¿pero sabes una cosa?, me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado – la miró como si fuese un sueño.

¿Por qué? – preguntó ella confundida.

Porque si no hubieras aceptado, no podría darte esto – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso para sellar su compromiso.

Aunque a ver si dejas de ser tan celoso – le advirtió.

Lo veo complicado – soltó un bufido.

Pues entonces no preguntes por qué dejaré de hablarte por mucho tiempo – sonrió atreviéndose a amenazarlo.

Aunque nada que no pueda cambiar ¿verdad? – le espetó tratando de suavizar las cosas. Me gustas pecosa – declaró él abiertamente.

A mí también, pretencioso – le dijo dándole otro beso.

Mientras en el trayecto a la mansión Andley, Albert iba casi taciturno, no quería dejar a Candy sola y no se le ocurría nada más que proseguir con el plan inicial, comprometer al joven Grandchester para que cuidara de Candy, no había otra opción, aunque esta fuese la única.

Joven William, ¿le pasa algo? – preguntó Dorothy que miraba el paisaje.

No Dorothy, ¿por qué? – contestó él.

Lo veo extraño – le comentó Dorothy.

No es nada Dorothy, sólo estoy cansado. Vengan bajemos, dile a George que venga al despacho – le pidió con un tono menos efusivo.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, Albert se dispuso a tomar un poco de brandy, lo sirvió pero después lo dejo tal cual, no se le antojaba.

Joven William y la señorita Candy, ¿está mejor? – le preguntó George al no verla con él.

Si, viene caminando hacia aquí con el joven Grandchester – le informó Albert mientras se sentaba en el sofá cerca de la ventana.

Ah ya veo, y usted ¿cómo se encuentra?

Bien, sólo un poco cansado – le espetó Albert.

Si ya veo, sabes William creo que debemos hablar de algo –para Albert no era extraño que George le hablara con tanta familiaridad pues eran casi como hermanos y en momentos como este la formalidad la dejaban a un lado -Dorothy te ha notado un poco…celoso en relación al joven Grandchester.

¡¿Celoso yo?, perdón pero creo que ya están viendo mal – se enderezó rápidamente y caminó hacia su escritorio, mientras veía cómo se desplazaba George hasta él.

Es en serio William, nos preocupa la relación que tienes con la señorita Candy.

¿Relación?, no espera, sólo somos amigos y muy buenos, por cierto. Creo que están mal entendiendo, no estoy enamorado de Candy si eso es a lo que te refieres. Sólo que últimamente he estado muy preocupado por ella, sólo es eso - afirmó William.

¿Seguro William? – replanteó George.

Seguro George, dejen de pensar esas cosas, además si fuera cualquiera de mis sobrinos sucedería lo mismo, sólo que cada vez que Candy recuerda lo hace con tanto miedo, si antes no le importaban las acciones de los Leagan ahora ya les toma aversión, ha cambiado en su forma de ver la vida. Terrence es sólo otra preocupación, me da miedo que la confunda más – explicó el rubio su turbación.

Claro, veo lo que quieres decir, pero estar tan cerca de ella puede resultar peligroso – le advirtió George nuevamente.

No George, si me enamoro o no, que no es el caso, estando cerca o lejos no importará, de igual forma lo haré, sólo sé que me estoy convirtiendo en una persona sobreprotectora – tradujo su notada preocupación.

Si William, sólo ten cuidado con eso – le recomendó George.

No se preocupen, no pasará "_**eso"**_ – le confortó Albert.

Días antes se había formulado la misma pregunta, ¿realmente estaría enamorado de su pequeña?, esa idea había estado circulando en su cabeza desde que tuvo el enfrentamiento con Terry, y después de la plática con Candy dio por entendido que sólo se estaba volviendo sobreprotector y que nadie más que él podría salvar a Candy de sus recuerdos pues nadie la conocía tan bien como él. Terry en realidad representaba una amenaza, llegó a la conclusión de que era realmente ridículo, para él no lo era, pero tenía que ver por el bien de ella no el de su celoso pretendiente. Eso era lo que tenía que aclarar con ella, lo haría cuando llegara.

Hola Candy hubieras llegado después del almuerzo, necesito hablar contigo, ¿le molestaría joven Grandchester? – fue la solicitud por parte de Albert.

Por supuesto que no, ahorita te veo – reconvino Terry.

Gracias puede usted acomodarse en la sala de té, Dorothy atiende al joven Grandchester.

Si señor Albert, me puede seguir – dijo esto a Terry.

¿Qué pasa Albert? – preguntó Candy cuando le tomó la mano en la biblioteca.

¿Ya son novios? – la interrogó.

¡Albert! Por favor o comiences, pero si quieres saber…sí, Albert, soy tan feliz – dijo ella girando sobre sus pies y aspirando el aroma de las rosas que llegaba desde el jardín.

¿Ya se besaron? – preguntó divertido.

Albert eso no se pregunta – no contestó poniéndose roja como un tomate.

Jajajaja tu cara me dice todo, no me lo puedes ocultar – dijo él burlándose.

Albert, no hagas eso, me haces sonrojar – contestó una Candy muy afligida.

Candy no podía ocultar lo sonrojado de su rostro, así que Albert la tomó de la cintura para hacerla girar en los aires dentro del espacio desértico de la biblioteca, no dejaban de reír y sólo por un momento se miraban tan felices que ni ellos podrían creerlo –sobre todo por razones distintas- de pronto Candy comenzó a peligrar, Albert trastabilló y al caer, Candy cayó encima de él quedándose uno frente a otro y en una posición un tanto incómoda, de pronto se oyó un ouch y una risotada a todo lo que daba por parte de los dos. Cuando se oyó el golpe, Terry se encontraba deambulando cerca de la biblioteca y corrió a ver qué pasaba y cuando hubo entrado se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Pero…¿qué diablos?, ¡maldición…! – protestó un endiablado Terry, salió de la biblioteca hacia el jardín.

¡Ouch! Me dolió - espetó Albert adolorido aún por el golpe.

Tenemos problemas Albert, era Terry, tengo que hablar con él – dijo ella tratando de pararse.

No, espera Candy, yo voy por él, llega en diez minutos al jardín –dijo Albert saliendo de la biblioteca para ir en busca de Terry.

Joven Grandchester espere – dijo él llamándolo.

¿Qué quiere? No puedo creerlo, es mi novia y espera que no diga nada. ¿Sabe? Yo confío en ella, pero en el que no lo hago es en usted – le dijo él notablemente enojado.

Creo que esta malinterpretando las cosas – le afirmó Albert.

No me salga con que ahora el que malinterpreta soy yo – le dijo dando de vueltas y parándose cada vez que le hablaba.

Me parece que no está en posición de insultarme en mi propia casa – le respondió Albert muy enojado.

No es su casa y espero al menos una explicación – pidió él.

Usted no se merece ninguna, confíe en ella, lo toma o lo deja – le sugirió.

Pues usted no se saldrá con la suya, ella es mía y de nadie más – denotaba que además de colérico se estaba comportando idealmente posesivo, pero no era con él contra quién tendría que defenderla.

Señor Terrence Grandchester esto tiene que terminar, no le permito ese comportamiento delante del padre de su novia – le soltó sin más ni más.

¿Queeeé? – contestó él.

Veo que ya lo sabes Terry – afirmó ella al verle el rostro, totalmente desencajado.

No le creo ni media palabra – farfulló el castaño.

No está en posición de discutirlo, sólo entre y lo verá – pidió el tajantemente.

Señor Albert – le solicitó Dorothy.

Dorothy llama a George y por favor deja las formalidades a un lado y dime por mi nombre de pila.

Si joven William – hizo una venia y se retiró.

Toc toc

Adelante – accedió William.

Dígame joven William – contestó el George al obtener el permiso para entrar.

George,¿podrías decir cuál es mi nombre completo? – le preguntó observándolo.

Señor creo que todos lo sabemos, William Albert Andley – contestó sin más.

¿Quién es Candy? – volvió a preguntar.

Su hija adoptiva, por supuesto.

¿Realmente es verdad? – dijo Terry impresionado.

Por supuesto que es verdad, ¿ahora si me cree? – fue la interrogación dirigida a Terry.

No puedo creerlo, es tan joven – se encontraba estupefacto.

Lo sé, pero como podrás ver no creo que interfiera más en nuestros tratos, sólo que Candy y yo nos conocimos antes, como amigos – le hizo ver que no debería de estar tan receloso por su causa.

Yo…yo no sé qué decir – apenas y pudo hablar.

Pues más bien creo que le debes una disculpa a Albert, ¿no te parece? – le dijo Candy a Terry cuando cruzaba los brazos.

Pero primero que se siente pequeña. George ¿puedes traernos té y más vasos para Whiskey?

Enseguida joven William – se retiró rápidamente.

¿Alguien más lo sabe? – les preguntó mirándolos cuán bien se llevaban.

No, los únicos que lo sabemos somos nosotros – le aclaró sonriéndole.

Albert me tuvo paciencia y como hacía muchas preguntas tuvo que decirme la verdad – le contó ella.

Increíble, mi padre dice que el patriarca de los Andley es muy viejo – recordó una plática anterior con su padre.

Eso lo inventó la Señora Elroy Andley, por supuesto – le informó Albert a Terry.

Y ahora te pediremos que guardes nuestro secreto – viéndose mutuamente.

Tómate esto Terry – dándole un vaso de whiskey.

Por supuesto, por mi honor defenderé su secreto– dijo él levantando la copa.

Por el honor – todo había salido más que bien e igualando al castaño Albert levantó su copa.


	21. Chapter 21

¡hola chicas! Espero que este capitulo les de respuestas a sus preguntas, mas sin embargo, siempre les dire que lo que escribo es para ustedes,¡ feliz lectura!

Albert salió de la biblioteca con una sonrisa premeditada, pensó que las cosas no darían ese resultado, pero todo cambió a su favor, si Terry había prometido por su honor, tendría toda la libertad frente a él y podría confiarle más a Candy, ya que George tenía pendientes unos negocios en Inglaterra y no podría posponerlos más, tendría que regresar pronto y que mejor que ella tuviera en quién apoyarse. Cuando Candy le había dado la noticia de la relación entre ella y Terry, su alegría no era momentánea al embromarla, le dio gusto que por fin haya aclarado la duda de George y Dorothy, porque él no estaba enamorado de su pequeña, sólo que con la reciente muerte de su más preciado sobrino, si hubiera perdido a Candy, sería comparable a la pérdida de su adorable hermana y todo lo que ella significaba.

Candy y Terry salieron de la biblioteca y se sentaron en el césped del jardín.

¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Candy.

Pues que debió quererte mucho cuando te ofreció pertenecer a su familia – dijo él sinceramente.

Sí, supongo – le soltó ella.

¡Qué idiota fui Candy! Todo por estos estúpidos celos – le dijo insultándose.

Pues sí, pero no tenías que desconfiar de él. Digamos que sólo tienes tu merecido – le dijo sonriéndole.

¡Qué linda eres conmigo! –le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

No, no lo soy contigo, sino con tus celos – le aclaró ella.

Pero cómo no tener celos con esos lindos ojos – le coqueteó descaradamente.

¡Terry! Deja de hacer eso, ¿no es hora de que vayas a tu casa? – le sugirió.

¡Ah, me corres! Me siento desilusionado – dijo él haciendo pucheros.

No amor, pero si no te vas no me resistiré mas y nos pueden ver – le dio un beso a su dedo índice y luego lo puso sobre los labios de él.

Ah pero eso lo arreglaremos, ven – la jaló hacia él.

No Terry, me daría vergüenza que Albert nos viera – dijo ella levantándose rápidamente.

No va a ver nada, ven pecosa, anda di que sí – le suplicaba Terry.

Y cómo resistirse – respondió ella cuando ya la había acorralado, detrás de ella se encontraba uno de los pilares que adornaban el jardín.

Él se posesionó de esa boca tan sugerente, ella accedió a abrirla para profundizar el beso, las manos de él pasaban de los brazos a un frenético abrazo por la espalda, ella gimió por el placer que en ese momento le era concedido, buscaban más intimidad, tanta que fueron inevitablemente sorprendidos, Albert los había visto casualmente, carraspeó y contuvo una carcajada.

Chicos que bueno que los encuentro, ¿no quieren cenar conmigo?, me siento muy solo – comentó Albert haciendo pucheros.

¡Albert! – dijo ella sintiendo que su rostro se tornaba enardecido, aunque a ciencia cierta no sabía si era porque los descubrió besándose o porque era el momento en que ella deseaba más de Terry, por lo cual ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

Sí, en un momento vamos – dijo Terry aún con la voz enronquecida.

Bueno tomen aire, que Dios les provea de mucho aire para que regresen a sus colores naturales…ah por cierto joven Grandchester, espero que sea más prudente que mi pequeña – sugirió él retirándose y soltando aquella carcajada que había contenido por muchos minutos mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

S…sí claro, no se preocupe – decía mirando hacia a un lado.

Te lo dije Terry nos iba a sorprender, ¡qué vergüenza! – dijo Candy soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Bueno ya que estamos apenados en demasía vale la pena arriesgarse más, pero que no sea aquí – sugirió él y de inmediato se alejó de ella para poder tranquilizar el latido de su corazón.

Candy, Terry y Albert pasaron la cena sin preocupaciones, ella oía cada uno de los comentarios que hacía Albert, puesto que no recordaba muchas cosas, le parecieron bastante interesantes. Albert ordenó a John que ensillara un caballo para Terry, Candy se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Salió de la mansión Andley y fue directo a su cama, pensando en aquel día que había conocido al tan enigmático señor William, patriarca de los Andley, con la idea de que de no ser por sus celos él nunca se hubiera enterado de ese acontecimiento.

Al otro día Candy le avisó a Albert que iría con Terry al lago que se encontraba cerca de su propiedad, Albert la mandó con Dorothy en una carreta por si algo se presentaba; además de ellas dos, la carreta iba cargada de víveres puesto que Terry vivía con lo elemental.

Terry, Terry – dijo ella en susurros cuando hubo llegado a su habitación, tomándole por sorpresa y acercándose lentamente.

Candy… – decía el notoriamente entre sueños.

Anda despierta dormilón – mientras ella le mordía el labio inferior.

Mmm Candy – decía él con notorio aumento de pulsaciones y sin darse cuenta que ella ya se había subido a la cama.

Anda, Terry levántate – comenzó a besarle el rostro.

¡Hola pecosa traviesa, buenos días! – la sorprendida fue ella ya que le había tomado de la cintura para abrazarla colocándola a su lado.

Él recién estaba despertando, ya en la cama su brazo se contrajo más para pegarla a su rostro, la miraba mientras ella le ponía un dedo en sus labios, era su aroma a rosas lo que hizo que despertara o el inevitable deseo; ella se fue acercando más a sus labios.

¡Te extrañé pecosa! Pero no es correcto que estemos así.

Sólo quería darte un beso, nunca me imaginé que me tuvieras así, tan cerca de ti - sonrió sonrojándose.

¿Segura?, además yo quisiera seguir durmiendo, ayer no pude dormir bien porque me diste lata en mis sueños – se quejó él.

¿Ah sí… Terry, no se te ha olvidado algo? No me has dado mi beso de buenos días – le pidió ella.

Ande, baje y luego te daré más que un beso de buenos días.

¡Terry! ¡Qué cosas dices! Pero Dorothy esta esperándonos abajo así que debemos hacer que crea que logré mi objetivo y que no piense que me sedujiste aquí mismo.

Candy…Candy…Candy – espera un momento – ¿dijiste sedujiste? – pretendió que había escuchado mal.

Sí – se mordió la punta el dedo. Mira vamos hacer esto, salgo por esa puerta y tú gritas lo que te plazca desde el balcón, digamos en unos 5 minutos, ¿te parece? – ella le dio las indicaciones de su plan.

Sí, pero antes te advierto que me voy a vengar Candy.

Está bien, uno – se levantó -, dos -se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras él se levantaba - y tres – ella corrió hacia el jardín mientras le enviaba un beso al aire y él contaba lo suficiente para decir – Caaannndddyyy.

Candy llegó riendo y Dorothy se comenzó a preocupar por la siguiente reacción de él.

Señorita Candy, ¿qué hizo? Cómo es mala con el joven – decía riéndose por su travesura.

Candy cuando te atrape te vas arrepentir – gritó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bueno señorita Candy qué hacemos mientras – viéndola de lo más divertida ante esa amenaza, ya que le había sacado la lengua al verlo parado en el balcón.

Iremos a la cocina, después buscaré un poco de vino en la biblioteca – le comentó a ella.

Eso hizo, mientras Dorothy y ella cocinaban, se la pasaron platicando de muchas cosas que ella había hecho en la Mansión de los Leagan, mientras Dorothy terminaba el almuerzo Candy fue a la biblioteca o al menos eso quería ella, pero cuando pasó por las escaleras el castaño le llamó.

Candy ven, sube.

¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Candy extrañada.

Ven – le indicó con la mano que le acompañara.

Ella subió rápidamente, él la tomó de la mano y la encaminó a su habitación, ya se había aseado y se encontraba delante de ella cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, la tomó por la cintura y la besó tan apasionadamente que ella sintió flaquear sus piernas.

Terry, debemos ser prudentes – dijo ella sin saber por qué.

Sólo te estoy dando el beso de los buenos días que me pediste hace rato – justificó su actitud.

Debemos…no sé por qué, pero quiero sentir tus besos, tus manos…- trató de contestarle con la voz entrecortada.

Es natural princesa, es sólo curiosidad. Pero ven vamos ayudemos a Dorothy y procuremos no quedarnos solos, porque de seguir como vamos pronto estaremos casados – le explicó a Candy.

¡Terry!…¿has dicho ¡casados! – decía ella deteniéndose mientras le corría una lágrima y él se daba la vuelta para verla.

Pero Candy, ¿por qué lloras? Es natural en dos personas que se quieren, ¿acaso no me quieres Candy? – decía el potencialmente ofendido.

Es que no pensé que dijeras eso tan…pronto, no conoces mi pasado, es más ni yo lo recuerdo del todo.

Mi pecosa, conozco lo suficiente de ti y te quiero por eso, así que no digas esas cosas, ¿te parece si mejor vamos a ayudar a Dorothy y después platicaremos en el lago, de acuerdo?

Terry – le habló tímidamente.

Dime.

Gracias por ser tú mismo – le dijo Candy acariciándole la mejilla.

Gracias a ti por estar en mi vida – le dijo abrazándola con su brazo derecho.

Se dieron un beso y bajaron por las escaleras hacia la cocina, antes se desviaron a la biblioteca tomaron una panza de vino y se la llevaron a Dorothy que ya los esperaba con las canastas en las manos, salieron de la villa y se dirigieron al lago. Dorothy ya había preparado todo, Candy conversaba con Terry. A lo lejos Albert los había visto y se acercó a ellos caminando, cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente se quedó perplejo al oír.

Sabes Terry, en la Mansión Andley de Lakewood, hay un lago como este, ahí nos caímos Stear y yo en un coche que él mismo hizo, ¿te imaginas?, acabamos todos empapados; aunque también nos han pasado tantas cosas; Archie también ha pasado por sucesos terribles, una vez él se encontraba descansando en un bote cuando yo encontré una pequeña represa, jalé una manivela y ¿adivina a quién se estaba llevando la corriente del río?, a Archie por supuesto, tuve que lazarlo para que no se alejara tanto.

¡Candy recordaste a Stear y Archie, tus dos paladines! – dijo emocionado Albert que corrió a abrazarla muy efusivo. No sabes cuánto gusto les va a dar a ellos – sonrió él.

Sí verdad, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta – respondió ella dudosa.

Perdonen, pero ¿los Cornwell son tus primos verdad Candy? – preguntó Terry.

Sí, al parecer sí – respondió ella viendo a Albert.

Bueno ahora que los has recordado creo que debo hablar con Albert sobre eso – sugirió Terry.

¿De verdad? – preguntó ella desencajando el rostro.

Sí, podemos caminar mientras te preguntó algunas cosas, Candy, nos disculpas – le decían a una desconcertada chica.

Por supuesto – ella solo atinó a contestar.

Señorita Candy me da tanta alegría que haya recordado a sus primos – le dijo Dorothy mientras le tomaba las manos.

Mientras tanto Albert y Terry aclaraban algunos asuntos.

Tú dirás Terry, ¿ha pasado algo? – preguntó el rubio.

No sé cómo decírselo, ¿los hermanos Cornwell son muy apegados a Candy verdad? – preguntó alzando la barbilla pausadamente.

Por supuesto, pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿o sí? – respondió dudoso.

En realidad sí, no sé si sabrá que tenemos rencillas, además el que me preocupa más es Archie – le dejó entrever que la situación era difícil.

Ah por supuesto, Archie cree que está enamorado de ella – le confirmó sus sospechas.

Sí… algo así, un momento, ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Terry.

Digamos que lo conozco – comentó él arqueando una ceja.

Entonces…creo que debe de saber que lucharé por ella contra todos. Me entiende – aclaró la garganta después de decir esto.

No esperaba menos de ti y hablando de otra cosa. Candy es un poco curiosa, espero que ambos se comporten en mi presencia y cuando se encuentren a solas, ¿me entiendes Terry? – dijo él usando sus mismas recomendaciones.

Por supuesto, hemos acordado no quedarnos solos por ningún motivo. A menos que las circunstancias lo ameriten – le hizo un comentario privilegiado.

Albert, Terry vengan, el almuerzo está listo – gritó ella alzando la mano para llamarlos.

Vamos pequeña. Atendidos los dos asuntos prosigamos con el día de campo – dijo Albert mientras caminaban hacia donde ella y Dorothy se encontraban.

De acuerdo – afirmó el castaño.

Unos minutos después.

Albert – dijo ella cuando Terry se hubo alejado.

Dime princesa – le contestó cariñosamente.

Quería comentarte algo ahorita que Terry no se encuentra por aquí – le dijo en voz bajita.

Dime.

Terry habló de matrimonio – le soltó como si nada.

¡¿Que qué?

Silencio Albert, sí, hoy por la mañana cuando nos dirigíamos a la cocina en su villa, acordamos no quedarnos solos para evitar tentaciones y después me dijo que quería casarse conmigo – aclaró ella.

¿En serio?, que extraño eso no me lo platicó ¿Estás segura?

Quizás me lo haya figurado…- dijo Candy rascándose la barbilla.

¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Terry.

De nada Terry, cosas sin importancia, ¿verdad Albert? – lo miró y él sonrió.

No era importante. Joven Terrence, puesto que ahora pretende a Candy podría decirme ¿cuáles son sus intenciones en un futuro? – preguntó un muy curioso Albert ante la mirada amenazadora de Candy.

Bueno, pretender no es exactamente lo que esperaba – dijo aturdido Terry.

¡Terry! – dijo Candy sorprendida.

Si...no… - titubeaba Terry tratando de aclarar las cosas -me refiero a que siendo su novio podría hablar con usted más seriamente, algo así como un matrimonio más adelante, quizás en unos cuatro o cinco años.

¡Terry! ¿Era en serio? – dijo ella un poco pálida.

Por supuesto que era en serio, pues que creías pecosa, una vez que te he encontrado no te dejaré ir nunca – advirtió Terry.

Creo que antes de que den vuelo a su imaginación debería de pedirla en compromiso ¿no lo cree?, además creo que Candy no querrá complicarse tanto, por el momento tiene suficiente con su falta de memoria como para comprometerse en matrimonio.

Entonces por lo tanto, seré su novio algunos años y después la pediré en matrimonio. Obvio es que no tendrá más pretendientes – dijo Terry más como una orden que como un simple comentario.

Por supuesto joven Grandchester, pero esta proposición tendrá que hacerla formalmente, usted me entiende para que cumpla con los requisitos que usted pide; si quiere que Candy no tenga más pretendientes debemos asegurarnos de que así sea – le explicó tajantemente Albert.

Por supuesto, usted me dice cuando quiere celebrarla – entendiéndole perfectamente, solicitó fecha para tal acontecimiento.

Primero necesitamos volver a Londres debido a que la tía abuela se encuentra allá, después necesito hablar con ella para que prepare todo, después se pedirá un permiso especial para ustedes dos.

¿Irán Archie y Stear? – le preguntó sugiriéndoselo.

Por supuesto, esto es una reunión familiar, solo que primero debo hablar con la tía abuela, Candy. Prepárense chicos nos iremos mañana, así que recojamos todo esto, Dorothy por favor alista el equipaje de Candy y avísale a Mary Jean que aliste el suyo – ordenó William.

Por supuesto joven William – asintió levemente y se retiró.

Se dirigieron a la Villa Grandchester y colocaron los utensilios dentro de la carreta, Albert, Candy y Dorothy se dirigieron a la mansión Andley y luego Terry llegaría con su equipaje para que de ahí partieran a Londres al siguiente día, el camino era largo y se tendrían que comportar como era lo indicado.

Cuando Terry hubo llegado a la mansión Andley, divisó a George.

Buenas tardes señor Johnson – dijo Terry saludándolo.

Buenas tardes joven Grandchester, permítame felicitarlo, el joven William me comentó que pedirá la mano de la señorita Candy.

Si, gracias señor Johnson, me complace que esté enterado – le contestaba con algarabía.

Listos para irnos – decía un ajetreado Albert.

Más que listos – gritó Candy.

Pero ¿qué pasa pecosa? ¿Por qué tan entusiasmada? – le preguntó Terry.

Porque me tengo que divertir antes de la dura semana que nos espera Terry, ¿verdad Albert? – sonriendo y picándole las costillas a Albert.

Por supuesto pequeña, ¿pero quién dice que no nos divertiremos?, además ahora estarás acompañada de tu "novio" – se le acercó y le dijo esto casi susurrándole.

Albert, déjame en paz – le dijo empujándolo y haciéndole caer dejando en el aire una sonora carcajada.

Jajajaja pequeña no hagas eso, además sabes que es verdad – le decía mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas.

Y repentinamente Candy gritó:

No me hagas daño Neil, por favor – dijo ella tornándose a llorar y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, esto sin dejar de temblar.

Candy, Candy discúlpame, jamás te haría daño, Candy por favor… - le imploraba Albert un tanto confundido.

Albert no quiero recordarlo, no quiero…- echándose a llorar.

Lo siento Candy, cuánto lo siento, siento que lo recuerdes, pero él ya no te hará daño, ya no más, de mi cuenta corre que ya no lo haga.

Y de la mía también; vamos Candy te llevaré hasta el carruaje y emprenderemos el camino, antes de que se haga más tarde – habló Terry con recelo.


	22. Chapter 22

Habían pasado dos días en los cuales una par de hosterías se habían convertido en sus aposentos, los caballos no durarían todo el viaje si no descansaban, ésta era su segunda noche lejos de la Mansión de Escocia y se dirigían a cenar, Candy se encontraba admirando el lugar, mientras Albert y Terry se sentaban en la mesa a la cual el posadero los había llevado, después de un tiempo apareció George, Mary Jean y Dorothy con los alimentos; Mary Jean, Dorothy, Candy y los tres caballeros compartirían también habitaciones.

Esa noche era especial para Candy, después de la cena ella se había cambiado los glamorosos vestidos que Albert le había comprado por su camisón y bata de dormir cuando de entre las sombras apareció Terry, que sin previo aviso la abrazó por detrás y le tapó la boca.

No podía irme a dormir sin besarte – le decía ansioso.

Terry, nos van a descubrir – decía ella queriéndose deshacer del abrazo.

¿O sea que te importa más que te descubran que mis besos? – se quejaba haciendo pucheros.

No Terry, pero no es propio de…- dijo apenas antes de que él completara la frase.

_Una dama estar con su novio en esas ropas_…lo he oído en alguna parte, ah sí con la Madre Superiora. Candy no va a pasar nada, sólo quería darte un beso, ¿me das uno pequeño? – él sonrió haciéndole señas de poquito con los dedos.

Pero sólo uno pequeño -se acercó e irremediablemente lo besó, habían pasado dos días sin hacerlo tanto que se sorprendió cuando ella le pidió que no la dejase así.

Candy debo irme – apenas rozando sus labios.

No, aún no – con respiración agitada, ella entre abrió más sus labios al mismo tiempo que con la oscura mirada le indicaba que no quería separarse todavía.

Candy no me hagas esto – le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos.

No estoy haciendo nada aún, sólo que no soportaría que pasaran más días sin besarte – le dijo al oído.

Candy, sabes que eres una tramposita – le dijo riéndose ante su suspicacia.

Toc, toc.

Señorita Candy puedo entrar – le pidió permiso Dorothy.

Terry te dije que nos iban a sorprender, mira escóndete en el baño y te diré cuando estemos solos. Un momento, si, ¿qué pasa Dorothy? - le preguntó Candy un tanto sonrojada.

Venía a ver si no se le ofrecía algo, ¿tiene usted calor señorita? Esta muy sonrojada – le dijo Dorothy preocupada.

Un poco Dorothy, no de hecho ya me iba a dormir. Puedes retirarte – le indicó ella.

Buenas noches Señorita Candy – Dorothy se despidió.

Buenas noches Dorothy – Candy hizo lo mismo.

¿Con que tienes calor Candy? – le preguntó él en tono burlón cuando Dorothy ya se había ido.

Realmente creo que no soy la única – argumentó ella.

No, no eres la única, sólo que no quería ir a dormir si no me dabas lo que me debes – repitió nuevamente.

Terry…- lo miró cariñosamente.

Bueno lo que nos debemos – corrigió él.

Bueno pero desde mañana te daré un beso en las mañanas y otro al irnos a dormir mientras no nos pillen. Buenas noches Terry – le dijo mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta.

Buenas noches Candy, dulces sueños, sueñas conmigo – le pedía él.

Terry, si sueño contigo, entonces no podré dormir – dijo ella riendo.

¡Candy! - la reprendió.

Está bien, está bien solo decía. Buenas noches – le deseó a ella.

Así pasaron tres días mas y ya se encontraban a dos días de Londres; Candy, Terry, Mary Jean, George y Dorothy habían pasado por los juegos de azar, "Dilo con señas", "Adivinar quiénes eran", juegos de cartas, relatos de Albert y sus viajes y de cuando adoptó a Candy, y aún un muy extrañado Albert porque Terry se había abierto a Candy mientras se suponía que él y los demás dormían.

¿Terry y tu madre? – preguntó Candy curiosa.

¿Qué hay con ella? – contestó sin mirarla.

¿Está viva? – le preguntó cuando él miraba a un punto lejano en el horizonte.

Si, ella es…no es de la realeza si eso es lo que preguntas – le soltó sin preocupación.

No, sólo que hablas tan poco de ti, como si quisieras olvidar cuando al menos tienes recuerdos – le dijo reprochándoselo.

Mis recuerdos no son buenos, mi madre es actriz – le dijo con apatía.

¿De verdad? ¡Qué emocionante! Te imaginas le han de regalar muchas flores y si tú eres muy apuesto, ella ha de ser bellísima – le comentó con algarabía.

No – sólo pudo decir eso.

¿No? ¿Estás hablando en serio? – le preguntó sin creerle.

Si Candy, no es bellísima, a mí no me lo parece y menos cuando no me quiere – le informó a ella.

¿Qué no te quiere?, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Sí te quiere Terry, sólo que quizás no sabe cómo decírtelo.

No Candy, no lo creo; vivo con mi padre desde que tenía cuatro años, ella tan sólo me alejó de su lado y mi padre me llevó a vivir con él y con su esposa, tengo tres hermanastros, mi vida no ha sido nada de lo que pueda presumir. Cuando estábamos en el barco venía de verla, se estaba presentando en Nueva York y me dijo… - cerrando los ojos y evitando llorar.

Terry, no me lo digas si aún te duele – le dijo comprensiva de la situación.

No Candy, déjame decírtelo, me sentiré mejor. Me dijo que sería mejor que nadie supiera que era su hijo, cuando esperaba que me tendiera los brazos después de no haberme visto en varios años. Por eso prefiero no hablar de mí en cuanto a ella.

Terry, cuánto lo siento, pero qué daría por conocer a mis padres, al menos tu los conoces, mientras a mi ni siquiera me quisieron junto a ellos, mira a Albert, él me quiere aunque no lo recordase – le contó a él.

Candy…lo siento, sólo es…es difícil – la tomó de la mano apretándola.

Quizás no debí de haber preguntado, fue insensible de mi parte, lo siento – ella se disculpó con el castaño.

¿Sabes Candy? Eres una entrometida, pero te amo tan entrometida como puedes llegar a ser – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Pues yo no te amo…- le aclaró a Terry.

¿Cómo dices? – preguntó un tanto molesto.

Que yo no te amo, te adoro y jamás permitiré que me apartes de ti – le advirtió riéndose de él.

¡Candy! Ya me habías espantado, pequeña tramposa – resopló con alivio.

Jajaja amor pero que cara pusiste, todo enfurruñado – le hizo burla.

Ya verás lo que te pasará por hacerme esas bromitas – le dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

No Terry, Albert puede despertar – le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho.

Pero si este súper dormido, además ni siquiera vas a querer gritar – le aseguró él.

Terry la tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a besarla, cada vez de manera más demandante.

Sabes Candy a nadie le había hablado de mi madre y nadie me había hechizado el corazón como tú lo has hecho – él le contó sinceramente.

¿Eso es una confesión? Pues creo que no podría decirte lo mismo, no recuerdo a…- iba a pronunciar a Anthony cuando él actuó.

Shh lo sé, pero hagamos de cuenta que somos los primeros de cada quien, ¿de acuerdo? – le pidió afablemente.

Si Terry, seremos los primeros – respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Nuevamente la asaltó con un beso, él sin poder evitarlo la aprisionó contra la pared del carruaje, a ella comenzó a faltarle el aire; Albert intencionalmente se removió de la posición que tenía y comenzó a bostezar como queriendo abrir los ojos.

Terry, Albert…

Te salvó la campana pecosa, pero esta noche no lo hará – le dijo en apenas un susurro.

Terry, jajajaja, me haces cosquillas – le decía mientras con su cabello le hacía cosquillas.

Hey ustedes dos, ¿no pueden mantenerse apartados? – le preguntó a ambos.

Albert, no comiences con exageraciones – le dijo Terry.

Albert, ¿qué cosas dices? – espetó Candy.

Bueno chicos la noche caerá rápido, tenemos que descansar y los caballos también, George despierta, dile al cochero que pare en la siguiente posada – le pidió amablemente.

George tomó el bastón que Albert usaba para darle indicaciones al cochero, con un par de golpes el cochero supo que debía pararse en la próxima posada, como habían hecho desde hace casi una semana, cada noche los caballos y ellos quedaban exhaustos, a Albert le preocupaban más los caballos porque el exceso de trabajo físico podía agotarlos y no llegarían en una semana sino en más días.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, Albert y George fueron a ver lo de las habitaciones, Dorothy fue a dar de comer a los caballos, Mary Jean bajó su equipaje y acompañó a los caballeros, Candy y Terry se dieron el tan esperado beso antes de que bajaran.

Terry, espera, no está Albert por aquí, así que…- ella sugirió que era tiempo y no deberían desperdiciarlo.

Si pecosa, te daré el beso de las buenas noches.

Terry buscó su cuello en vez de sus labios, le dejó un camino de besos sin llegar aún a sus labios y muy cerca de su oído le dijo:

Si quieres más, espérame esta noche despierta.

Pero Terry, no te atreverás – le sentenció ella.

Lo estoy haciendo, vamos, baja, te ayudo – se ofreció a ayudarla a descender del carruaje.

No lo haré – le decía ella.

Si lo harás, vamos Candy no te enojes no ves que si arrugas la nariz se te notan más las pecas – dijo él burlándose de ella.

Terry, eres un grosero – se enojó y resopló.

Terry deja de molestarla. Tenemos malas noticias, no hay suficientes habitaciones, así que todos compartiremos una grande, ¿de acuerdo? – informaba Albert.

Si, de acuerdo Albert – le dijo Candy muy risueña.

Dorothy podrías ayudarnos a adecuarlas por favor, chicos traigan su equipaje- - pidió Albert.

Si Albert, te dije que no podrías – le recordó Candy besándole ligeramente los labios y burlándose al mismo tiempo.

Me la pagarás pecosa, me la pagarás – decía él vengativamente.

Albert y Dorothy habían puesto unas sábanas que dividían la habitación, por supuesto que las damas se quedaron en la parte donde se encontraban las camas mientras que los chicos se quedaron en la otra parte; cerca del pasillo se encontraba el sanitario, Albert fue el primero en darse un baño, después lo hizo Mary Jean, Candy y Dorothy le siguió, a ellas le siguió George y Terry fue el último. Después de que él se hubo bañado, salió con una pijama muy fresca, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se quedó observando unos minutos a Candy, su cabello aún húmedo, rubio y ensortijado se encontraba disperso como una cortina sobre la almohada y siendo la única luz, la de la luna, recordaba su aroma y la sensación de tenerla para él, esa sensación que le fascinaba cada mañana. Se enfiló a su bien improvisada cama y en unos minutos se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían despertado menos Candy, que perezosamente se levantaba con mucho trabajo, cuando abrió los ojos, unos zafiros se encontraban delante de ella.

Hola dormilona, creo que acabaste muy cansada, eres la última en levantarte, anda a bañarse.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

Porque realmente te veías cansadísima, así que optamos por no despertarte. El desayuno ya está servido, anda ve a bañarte – le informó Terry.

Sí en seguida salgo – corrió a lavarse y vestirse.

Apresúrate – le apuró él.

Candy se apresuró a bañarse y se puso un vestido encantador con rebordes verdes esmeralda sobre tela verde clara. Se peinó de media cola y salió rápidamente de la habitación; al mismo tiempo que ella entraba en el comedor, Dorothy salía de este deseándole los buenos días y se dirigía a recoger, hacer el cuarto y el equipaje de todos.

Buenos días Señorita, que hermosa que se le ve esta mañana – le dijo Dorothy.

Gracias Dorothy, ¿ya todos han desayunado?

No, los demás la están esperando en el comedor señorita – le informó Dorothy.

Gracias Dorothy.

Buen día – saludó a todos.

Serán buenas noches Candy, fuiste la última – le dijo Albert.

Lo siento me quedé dormida, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿desayunamos? – les sugirió comenzar con los alimentos.

Jajaja Candy sólo piensa en la comida y ¿yo? – se quejó Terry.

Terry, siento lo de anoche – Candy se disculpó.

No te preocupes ya habrá más oportunidades – le dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

Bribón, ven dame un beso…- lo jaló de la camisa.

Por supuesto señorita – comenzó a besarla, sencilla y tranquilamente.

Unieron sus labios que sólo separaron unos minutos después ante un carraspeo por parte de George y una risa fingida por parte de Albert, ella muy sonrojada y él muy incómodo, comenzaron a desayunar, hablaron de una cosa y de otra, de los pocos recuerdos de Candy con sus primos y además de algo muy importante, sus travesuras en Escocia, poco después de que sucediera el naufragio.

Jajaja Albert no puedo creerlo, ¿así que Candy se atrevió a comerse un pastel ella sola? – repetía Terry sin poder creerlo.

Aunque no lo creas, se iba a sacrificar – Albert señaló la palabra con ambas manos.

Pecas, ¿qué más debo saber de ti? - le preguntó extrañado.

Pues creo que lo sabes todo, espero… – mirando a Albert.

Jajaja si pequeña eso es todo – Albert rió ante su cara.

Bueno chicos emprendamos camino o si no, no llegaremos a tiempo, creo que alcanzaremos a llegar antes de la cena – les dijo él.

Efectivamente, Terry tuvo que bajar a Candy del carruaje pues se había quedado dormida, la tía Elroy ya se encontraba descansando, así que ella no pudo verlos, George, Mary Jean y Dorothy junto con John bajaron el equipaje y alistaron sus habitaciones, Albert se había dirigido a la cocina a ver qué habían preparado para cenar.

A ver Pecas, te acomodaremos porque te puedes lastimar el cuello. Candy suéltame – le pedía sin lograrlo.

_No, por favor_ – comenzó a clavarle las uñas en el hombro.

Candy suéltame, me lastimas – tratando de zafarse hábilmente.

_Te odio, te odio_…- decía Candy entre sueños golpeándolo.

¿Candy qué pasa?..despierta. William ven pronto – gritó al ver que no despertaba Candy.

_Te odio, no soy una ladrona, se los juro no robé nada, fueron ellos_…- decía Candy desesperada

¿Qué pasa Terry? – preguntó William mientras entraba en la habitación de Candy.

No sé, comenzó a golpearme y mencionó algo sobre un robo – contó Terry.

Dorothy comenzó a llorar.

Joven William despiértela por favor, está recordando lo que vivió con los Leagan, cuando por culpa de Elisa y Neil la iban a mandar a México – contó Dorothy.

Llama a Mary Jean, que venga rápido Dorothy – pidió William.

Sí joven, enseguida – la mucama se apresuró a llamar a Mary Jean.

_No, no me lleven a México no quiero, no quiero…Anthony mira esas Dulces Candy… para mi, gracias Anthony, eres tan buen mozo_…- cambió de recuerdo rápidamente.

Terry miró hacia otro lado cuando había oído la última frase dicha por Candy - se retiró de su lado y un brazo lo detuvo.

Recuerda, él fue su pasado, son sus recuerdos, pero ahora tú eres su presente y si quieres ser su futuro no debes interponer sus sentimientos pasados en tus sentimientos a partir de ahora en adelante, entiendes Terry – le había dicho eso para hacerlo reaccionar.

Terry miró la súplica en los ojos de William, él asintió con un breve movimiento, regresó a su posición, tomaba la mano de Candy.

Joven William, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Mary Jean mientras le tomaba el pulso.

La movimos pero no despierta. Sólo habla con frases cortas – le informó Albert.

Mi niña traviesa, abre los ojos, por favor – le suplicaba Mary Jean.

_No me obliguen no, yo no fui, no debo de pedir perdón. __No, ese vestido no me quedaba cómo lo voy a pagar, Elisa lo hizo a propósito_ – decía ella.

No pequeña, nadie más te hará daño. George ven hablemos en el pasillo – le dijo indicándole que salieran.

Candy, ¿cuánto daño te han hecho? Esta vez no lo permitiré – decía Terry mientras miraba que aún no despertaba.

Señorita despierte – la movió repetidamente hasta que…

Mary Jean ¿qué pasa? – se levantó con el codo y se talló los ojos.

Tuvo una pesadilla, ¿le duele algo? – le preguntó Mary Jean muy preocupada.

No, sólo tengo mucho calor – dijo ella.

Me disculpan por favor, tengo que cambiarla, ¿Dorothy me ayudas? – le pidió a Terry que las dejara a solas.

Por supuesto – dijo él y tranquilamente salió. ¿William puedo hablar contigo? – los interrumpió en medio de unas cuantas óordenes que George ya había recibido.

Por supuesto vamos

He cambiado de parecer – le respondió Terry.

¿Qué has dicho? Es una falta de respeto, al menos deberías hablar con Candy primero. ¿Tu honor no cuenta para nada? – respondió William realmente enojado.

Porque cuenta no quiero la mano de Candy para un futuro compromiso… - dijo apenas conteniendo el aliento.

Pero Terry no te voy a permitir que hagas eso… - dijo William molesto.

Sino para casarme con ella – le soltó de repente.

No puedo decidirlo en este momento, tengo que hablar con la tía Elroy – puso la perfecta excusa para salir del paso.

Sí que puedes, tú eres el patriarca de esta familia y tienes que poder, de tu tía Elroy nos ocuparemos más tarde – sugirió él.

¿Pero lo dices en serio? – preguntó extrañado Albert.

Por supuesto, Candy ha sufrido mucho y no estoy dispuesto a que cuando le regresen sus demás recuerdos se sienta sola – dijo sin exabruptos.

Pero tus padres ¿qué dirían? ¿ya lo saben? – le preguntó insistentemente.

Eso lo podrías arreglar tu mismo, hablando con él o el Sr. Johnson podría hacerlo – sugirió él.

¿Pero entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo?, nadie me conoce públicamente – le espetó sin consideración.

Lo sé, la señora Elroy te ayudará a convencerlo. Ella es mujer, sabe cómo hacerlo – le sugirió el castaño.

Joven Grandchester ¿no cree que es muy apresurada su conclusión? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

¡Tía Elroy! ¿Escuchabas? – preguntó algo nervioso.

Cada palabra, he oído todo desde que Candy comenzó a recordar, mis hilos hicieron su parte en algún momento de su niñez, William podrías dar un permiso para que ella se case, yo podría hablar con el Duque de Granchester y no creo que se niegue a unirse a la familia, ambos tenemos abolengos reales. Así que nos ahorramos una reunión, le damos la mano de Candy si ella accede a su petición, pero tienen una condición, ambos acabarán el colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

También tendremos que hablar con la Madre Superiora – sugirió William.

Si también eso, aunque resulte complicado, sé que la Hermana Grey accederá ante esta situación – le respondió muy confiada.

¿No pretenderás que cambie las reglas del colegio verdad Tía Elroy? – dijo William algo preocupado por el asunto.

No te preocupes William, los chicos vivirán aquí en la Mansión y asistirán todos los días al colegio – acordó ella.

Me parece perfecto ¿puedo poner otra condición o un par de ellas? Nos presentaremos en el colegio ya casados, además de que en un mes tenemos que arreglar los preparativos, los invitados serán solamente este grupo y nada más, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió él.

¿No quieres que sus primos estén aquí? – dijo William.

No, no quiero que estén aquí, por las razones que William hablará con usted, en privado, ¿no es así Albert? – le informó a la señora Elroy conforme con la mirada le informaba a William.

Por supuesto tía, te pondré al tanto – él accedió.

Entonces los preparativos se llevarán a cabo y dentro de un mes se casarán para entrar al colegio como un matrimonio, sin los Cornwell y sin los Leagan de por medio – dijo ella como una orden.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola chicas, lamento subirlo tan tarde y no el viernes y ayer, pero les comento que mi editora esta un poco ocupada y no ha podido enviarme los horrores sobre el borrador, asi que sin más preámbulo se lo dejo para que los disfruten.

Saludos a las chicas por su review, esperando que sean felices en este dia y que su semana no mengüe tan rápido.

¡Feliz Lectura!

Terry había quedado satisfecho con esa conversación, para él era la más importante de su vida, había decidido lo mejor para Candy y desde hoy lo mejor para él, vivir a su lado; ahora sólo faltaba que ella le diera el _sí_ ante su proposición.

Un par de días después Candy y Terry salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, la llevó al zoológico y ahí él había decidido proponérselo, sólo necesitaría unos cuantos dulces para llevar a cabo su plan; al día siguiente de su plática con los Andley fue a la ciudad y encargó los dulces especialmente para ello, dando indicaciones de cuándo los pasaría a recoger.

¡Buenos días! ¿Y los demás? – preguntó una Candy muy extrañada.

No hay nadie en la mansión, sólo la servidumbre – contestó el castaño.

Terry ¿sólo estás tú para almorzar? – le preguntó ya que le notaba muy serio.

Si Pecas, todos almorzaron fuera – le informó él.

¿En la ciudad? ¿Por qué no me llevaron? - preguntó triste.

Porque quiero platicar contigo a solas – le dijo sonriente.

¿Hice algo?, no, ya sé cometí un error, lo siento de verdad – se disculpaba ella.

Espera Candy no hiciste nada malo, de hecho será bueno, pero antes ¿no se supone que deberías saludarme? – le coqueteó rápidamente antes de que siguiera preguntando.

Candy se acercó y le dio un tierno beso.

Muy corto, pero aceptable, vámonos – Terry la jaló hacia un carruaje descubierto.

¿A dónde?, no he almorzado Terry – le dijo agarrándose el estómago.

No te preocupes por eso Candy, almorzaremos en el zoológico – le informó él.

¿En el zoológico? ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada.

Claro hermosa, pero primero pasaremos por algunas golosinas, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo él y ella asintió.

Y así lo hicieron, ella iba tan entretenida en los edificios de aquella zona céntrica que no se fijó cuando Terry hizo que el carruaje se detuviera a tan solo unos centímetros de la mano de uno de los empleados, era extraño ya que la mayoría de las personas compran sus golosinas bajando de los carruajes. Cuando se dirigían al zoológico comenzó a maravillarse de lo rápido que iban y cuando comenzaba a entender que esa velocidad hacia sentir el aire en su rostro, recordando así el que sentía arriba del Padre Árbol; aquel que le ayudaba a aligerar esos pensamientos dándole una luz de claridad.

¡Terry, que lindo huele! Este aire es como el que se siente en el Padre Árbol…

¿Padre Árbol? ¿Qué es? – preguntó él.

En el Hogar de Ponny, donde me crié, hay una colina donde crece un gran Árbol, yo le llamo el Padre Árbol – sonriendo un poco.

Creo que recordaste algo más, Pecosa – le dijo él.

Parece que sí, así huele – dijo ella tocándose la barbilla con el dedo.

Llegamos, ven te ayudaré a bajar – le dijo él ofreciéndole la mano.

Después de que bajaron y tomaron la bolsa de golosinas, se dirigieron a la taquilla, resultaba estar tan concurrido, había chiquillos por todas partes, era tan expectante para ella, ya que solo había oído del zoológico en los periódicos.

Un rato después habían ido a ver algunos animales, hasta que ya un poco acalorados decidieron sentarse en una banca, Terry fue a comprar algo de comer, un perro caliente, Candy estaba fascinada con la comida mientras Terry le sonreía, habían terminado y ella le hacía caras graciosas, luego le echó una mirada a la bolsa de golosinas que había comprado y que vio cuando él se había recostado en el césped.

Terry – dijo Candy.

¡Mh! – le respondió el.

Me das uno de esos – le señaló la bolsa de dulces.

Claro, toma, ábrela – se la dio.

Está bien, Terry estos dulces tienen un extraño envoltorio – le indicó mientras sacaba uno y lo veía detenidamente.

¡De verdad! ¿Cómo es? – le preguntaba curioso.

Mira tienen letras, a ver veamos, pero también tienen números, primero las colocaremos por numeración para que podamos saber cómo van - le sugirió ella.

Me parece bien, juegos en las golosinas, ¿desde cuándo has visto eso? – le preguntó el conteniendo una sonrisa.

Uno, dos, tres,…veintiuno y veintidós. Bueno ya están ahora las rodaremos y ahora leamos – se disponía hacerlo cuando él la interrumpió.

Espera Candy te faltó uno, mira, este no trae nada podremos abrirlo – le dijo Terry.

Está bien ábrelo mientras yo leo el mensaje – decía ella y cuando su mente leyó lo que los dulces decían se sorprendió y respingó al alzar la vista y ver lo que tenía el dulce que había abierto Terry.

En la mano de Terry estaba un dulce tan diferente a los demás, estaba formado de una crisálida de caramelo transparente donde su centro era una argolla de compromiso.

¿Candy te casarías conmigo? – Candy no podría creerlo cuando él lo pronunció.

¡Terry! ¡Sí Terry, me haces tan feliz! – dijo ella arrojándose a sus brazos.

¿Te gustó mi sorpresa? – le preguntó mientras ella asentía. Ven cariño muerde este dulce, debo ponerte el anillo en algún momento.

Me encantó Terry, te amo – era la primera vez que se lo decía tan cariñosamente.

Cuando Candy mordió la crisálida, ésta se rompió y perfiló una argolla de oro blanco con dos joyas en el centro, una esmeralda y un zafiro en forma de corazón, rodeadas de líneas de brillantes.

Es precioso Terry, ¡me encanta! – le dijo animada.

A mí me encanta hacerte feliz, Candy… ¿considerarías casarte en un mes? – le preguntó viéndola sorprendida.

¿En un mes? ¿Tan pronto? – le dijo ella.

Así es Albert, George y la señora Elroy harán todos los preparativos, regresaremos al colegio ya casados.

¡¿Regresar casados? No nos aceptarán que vivamos juntos en el colegio y no pienso separarme de ti – le dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

No viviremos en el colegio, sino en la Mansión aquí en Londres, Candy – le informó él.

¿En la Mansión? Ya lo tienes todo planeado eh, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - le preguntó besándole la punta de la nariz

Te lo estoy diciendo, ayer hablé con tu tía y con Albert y han estado de acuerdo – él le sonrió.

¡Y la tía no se opuso! Increíble – dijo ella asombrada.

No, la verdad Candy, esto es lo más fácil, lo más difícil será convencer a mi padre de ello – dijo muy serio.

¿De verdad?¿Quién lo convencerá? – pensaba en voz alta.

Pues tú dime, Albert no es – rió para sí.

¿La tía Abuela? ¡No lo puedo creer!

Así es, en este momento debe estar llegando a la Mansión Grandchester, ayer solicitó una visita, así que en un rato le haremos compañía para ejercer presión. Las pruebas de tu vestido serán la próxima semana, hoy te llevaré a la modista para que veas catálogos y te pasara a recoger Albert, como sabes no debo ver el vestido y supongo que comprarás otras cosas.

¡Terry, me apenas! – Candy estaba sumamente sonrojada.

Ahora si Candy, ya te puedes comer los demás dulces – Terry le dio permiso.

No me los comeré, los guardaré como un recuerdo – dijo ella juntándolos y volviéndolos a meter a la bolsa.

Sí claro, con lo golosa que eres… – dijo Terry en tono burlón.

Los guardaré Terry, además los puedo usar a mi favor, cuando no obtenga un beso tuyo – dijo ella muy entusiasmada con su idea.

Siempre los tendrás – le aclaró él.

Mientras en la Mansión Grandchester.

Buenos días, soy la Señora Elroy Andley, vengo a visitar al Duque de Grandchester – informó la tía abuela al mayordomo como indicaba el protocolo.

Buenos días mi lady, la esperábamos, pase usted –indicaba el mayordomo.

Gracias – le agradeció la señora Elroy entregando su sombrero y sus guantes.

Por aquí mi lady, el Duque de Grandchester la atenderá en un momento – Edmund se retiraba mientras había subido a la sala de té del segundo piso.

Toc toc

Adelante. ¿Edmund, se te ofrece algo? – preguntó sin levantar la vista.

Excelencia, la señora Elroy Andley se encuentra en la biblioteca esperándolo – le informaron.

Gracias Edmund, puedes retirarte – le agradeció, se levantó de la silla de cuero que ocupaba, se vio en el espejo que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Toc, toc.

Adelante – dijo la tía abuela.

Buenos días señora Andley, a qué debo el honor de su visita – preguntó el Duque de Grandchester mientras se dirigía hacia ella, le besaba el dorso de la mano y se sentaba frente a ella.

Buenos días Duque de Grandchester, le he pedido una entrevista para hablarle de una situación que ha sucedido en torno a su hijo – dijo ella animosamente.

Puede llamarme Richard, señora Andley. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Arthur? – expresó él sin nota de preocupación.

Mi nombre es Elroy, su excelencia. No es de Arthur de quién vengo a hablarle, si no de Terrence – le aclaró la confusión.

Terrence, supongo que está en el colegio, de qué quiere hablarme – preguntaba sin entender.

He venido hablarle de la relación de mi sobrina Candice White Andley con su hijo Terrence – le soltó sin precaución.

¡Relación! ¿Cuál relación? Terrence no me ha hablado de ninguna relación. ¿Es que hizo algo indebido? – le pregunto preocupado.

Indebido, no claro que no, me ha pedido la mano de Candy hace apenas un par de días – dijo notablemente risueña.

Pero no puede tomarlo en serio, él aún es joven para decidir con quién se casa o no – dijo casi mofándose de la situación.

Pues lo ha hecho y ha hablado conmigo y con el patriarca de mi familia, Sir William Andley – dijo ella con orgullo.

Pero no pretenderá tomarlo en serio – dijo él en tono enérgico.

Será un gran desaire para nuestra familia y usted sabe qué consecuencias traería a la suya, si usted me entiende. Creo entonces informarle que, Terry y Candice han amenazado con vivir de manera libre si cualquiera de nosotros no damos nuestro consentimiento, amenazan con mudarse a América y hacer cualquier cosa para que cuando sean mayores se casen… inevitablemente. ¿Quiere usted eso para su hijo, que vea mancillado su real apellido, es más ¡su honor! Terry ha jurado por su honor casarse con ella – ella sabía que el orgullo de los Duques de Inglaterra trascendía en su honor.

Usted pretende chantajearme mi lady. No espera que obligue a mi hijo a responderle a su sobrina ¿o sí? – le preguntó con malicia.

No padre, no mal entienda, Candy y yo nos amamos y esperamos que por su bien acepte esta petición – dijo Terry entrando a la biblioteca sin cerrarla adecuadamente.

Terry aún eres menor de edad y tú heredaras mi ducado algún día, por Dios Terry, aún no terminas el colegio y ya quieres hacer tu santa voluntad – se quejó el Duque.

Duque de Grandchester…Richard, una de las condiciones que pone el tutor de Candice es que ambos acaben el colegio y ellos han aceptado.

Veo que lo tienen todo planeado, que ha hecho la muchachita aquella para engatusarte. No permitiré ese matrimonio y…- Richard gritaba encolerizado.

Bueno padre, ya que tú no eres la única persona que puede dar ese consentimiento, quizás lo podré hacer en América aunque le traiga la deshonra al ducado y por supuesto que seré la comidilla algunos meses más en todo Londres. ¿Te imaginas la noticia?, caerá como bomba en tu sociedad, el honor de los Grandchester en el suelo – dijo él con pesar.

Richard entienda, Terry y ella se aman, ambos pertenecen a familias de abolengo, una se complementa con la otra y sólo falta la decisión de Sir William Andley además de la de usted para que eso suceda, Candice no ha querido casarse a escondidas sin la aprobación de los patriarcas.

Señora Elroy, quizás mi padre necesite saber más acerca del Mauritania – le pidió autorización para hablar de ello.

El Mauritania, ¿qué tiene que ver el naufragio en todo esto? – les preguntó Richard.

¿Es necesario? – se aclaró la garganta la tía Elroy.

Si, así entenderá por qué me quiero casar con ella. ¿Recuerdas que después del naufragio del Mauritania hubo inquietudes sobre los sobrevivientes?, de los siete que éramos solo faltaban dos…- comenzó Terry a contar la historia.

Si, hubiera jurado que los dibujos que había regados en la Villa eran de una chica que te gustaba – recordaba Richard sus escasas visitas a Terry en la Villa de Escocia.

Sí, lo es – dijo él afirmando esa idea y dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta. Candy puedes pasar – le pidió él.

Richard al ver a la dueña de los ojos que por tanto tiempo estuvo dibujando su hijo simplemente pudo expresar:

Increíble, esos ojos son…los que dibujabas – sacó unas hojas del escritorio de caoba en el que estaba recargado, se acercó a Candy y le tocó la mejilla.

Buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester, mi nombre es Candice White Andley – dijo ella haciendo una genuflexión.

Sí padre, los ojos que recordaba eran los de Candy, ella fue la última persona que vi antes del naufragio y esas dos personas que aún no habían llegado a puerto eran Candy y el señor Johnson encargado de su cuidado.

Richard, Candice es hija de Sir William Andley, heredera de su fortuna y asiste al colegio San Pablo al igual que Terry, tiene una familia que no la ha comprendido y ha tenido una perdida reciente, Anthony su primo, falleció y aún así ha seguido adelante. A pesar de tener los recuerdos más hermosos en su niñez sucede que a partir del naufragio no recuerda algunos de ellos, debido a que ha sufrido de amnesia parcial.

¡Amnesia! Increíble… pero Terrence cómo pretendes casarte con ella si no recuerda ¿quién es? – preguntó preocupado.

Espera padre…- el chico trató de interrumpirle.

No pretendo ser insensible, pero no lo permitiré – dijo tajantemente.

Richard, miré esto, estos son los dibujos que Candice hacía en la Mansión de Escocia cuando llegó, obsérvelos – la tía Elroy también había traído los dibujos por si necesitaba reforzar su amenaza.

Tus ojos Terry, son idénticos – miró aquellos dibujos.

Así es papá – era la primera vez que le decía así. Así como yo recordaba los de ella, ella recordó los míos y no recordaba nada más, me sentía tonto al creer que ella estaría muerta y pensaba que no podría conocerla siquiera hasta que me la encontré en el colegio. Juraría que no podría vivir sin ella, sus ojos hubieran sido mi penitencia, condenado a vivir sin su amor – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

Terry, amor no llores – apretó su mano y tocó ligeramente su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

No puedo evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, de lo tonto que fui al no decirte otra cosa distinta, odié esas palabras más que a mí mismo, no era mi intención hacerte enojar mi amor, solo fui un estúpido al pensar que estarías allí, para mí, como cuando te conocí, no sabía que quedaría prendado de estos ojos como mi gran recuerdo; era tonto saber que eras mi fantasma preferido – la abrazó tiernamente.

Y tú mi pesadilla preferida – le dijo sacando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

Gracias pecas, pero sólo porque te amo, te perdono – le dijo haciendo pucheros.

Richard no podría creerlo, Terry nunca había expuesto sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y mucho menos delante de él; su carácter ya no era sombrío, ahora se le notaba alegre. Qué era lo que le había hecho Candy a Terry, cuánto había cambiado y él no podía decir que la palabra papá no le había encantado al escucharla de la voz de su primogénito. Si les decía que no, cumplirían su amenaza de que fueran a Nueva York y hablaran con Eleanor para dar su consentimiento, eso no podría permitirlo.

Bueno muchachos y para¿cuándo es la boda?– preguntó acercándose a ellos y tocando el hombro de Terry.

Candy no soportaba tanta felicidad, era tanta la dicha que sentía que corrió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se retiró.

Candice, ejem…- interrumpió Richard

Lo siento, no me pude contener – dijo ella apenada.

Padre, la boda será en un mes, en lo que Candy se repone de las impresiones – le explicaba.

Un mes… es que acaso ¿están esperando? – preguntó atribulado.

No, no, no - decía ella con una sonrisa.

Sólo que no quisiéramos que nadie interviniera en nuestro compromiso, ya sabes siempre hay personas a las que no les agrade la idea y no queremos esperar más por algo que tarde o temprano sucederá – acotó Terry.

Pero…- trató de preguntar.

Ni lo intente Richard, no los hicimos cambiar de opinión y no creo que usted pueda – le advirtió la señora Elroy.

Además padre, señora Elroy les informamos que hoy le di una sorpresa a Candy- le dijo a ellos mientras Candy sonreía.

Candice alzo la mano derecho y esta mostraba una argolla e compromiso.

¡Qué hermoso es Terrence! Felicidades, al menos Candy pudo sacar algo que nunca vi en ti, ese brillo en tus ojos – Richard le hizo esa observación.

Sí, Candy me lo dice todo el tiempo, pero no te preocupes me reprende cuando se me olvida – le respondió un tanto divertido.

Entonces lo veré, bueno señora Elroy me dirá entonces en ¿qué hemos avanzado? – le preguntaba dejando a la pareja a solas en la biblioteca.

Candy, solo faltan los esponsales, los trajes y hablar con la Hermana Grey – dijo un Terry bastante agobiado.

De eso se ha encargado George, ¿ahorita vamos con la modista? – preguntó Candy.

Antes dame un beso- le pido abrazándola.

No Terry, nos van a descubrir.

No, ya no entrarán aquí Candy – le dijo él despreocupado.

Terry…, disculpen, pero deben venir a ultimar detalles…- decía un impresionado Richard.

No de nuevo, Terrence te lo dije…- decía Candy ocultándose en su pecho.

Jajajaja ya hace como Albert – le decía a Candy risueño.

Era la primera vez que Richard oía a Terrence reír de esa manera, además también estaba el punto de que lo había visto sonrojarse. Candy y Terry no tuvieron de otra que obedecer, de ahora en adelante sabían que no los iban a dejar solos en ningún momento. Tomados de las manos llegaron a la terraza del castillo, la tía Elroy y Richard los veían sonrientes y haciéndose bromas cada vez que a alguien se le ocurría una idea para la ceremonia o acerca de su atuendo. Hasta que llegó la plática del lugar en el que vivirían.

Candy y yo pensábamos vivir en la Mansion Andley – le comentó Terry a su padre.

Por supuesto que no, aquí vivirán – reprochó Richard.

De hecho es otra de las condiciones de Sir Andley papá; tenemos que obedecer, es por Candy, ella no puede viajar tanto, la alteraría – le explicó a su padre.

Si es así, entonces que les parece que compremos un departamento cerca del colegio, ¿no es esa una mejor idea? – sugirió Richard.

Papá, ¿no te parece que es demasiado?, de cualquier forma Sir Andley piensa de alguna manera mantenernos hasta que acabemos el colegio, no quiero que siga tomándose molestias por nuestra culpa, nosotros podremos trabajar para cooperar.

Ni se le ocurra joven Terrence, ninguna dama de mi familia ha trabajado y no comenzaremos con su matrimonio.

Tía abuela no le parece que se extralimita, primero Sir William debe dar su consentimiento y en cuanto a si vamos a trabajar o no, creo que debe discutirse en otro momento, ¿no le parece? – sugería Candy.

Tienes razón, les ofrezco una disculpa – decía apenada la señora Elroy.

Entonces mañana mismo veré qué departamentos les quedaría mejor, de eso me encargo yo – dijo Richard en tono solemne.

No es una molestia ¿verdad Duque? Sea o no que trabajemos, aunque nos apena mucho que no lo hagamos, daremos lo mejor de nosotros ¿verdad Terry?

Claro que sí pecosa, papá no escojas algo muy ostentoso – sugirió él.

Pero estas de acuerdo que para la salud de Candy tienes que ofrecerle lo mejor, además de una enfermera – sugirió sin saber.

Richard, Candy tiene una enfermera de planta y además una mucama personal, no creo que tengan mayores problemas con ello.

El día avanzaba y la joven pareja aún tenía que afinar detalles de su próxima unión.

Candy no es que los apresure pero no llegarán a la cita con la modista, debemos apresurarnos – indicó la señora Elroy.

Si ya vamos, nos retiramos duque – Candy se despidió haciendo una reverencia y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la persona en que se convertiría en su suegro próximamente.

Si papá, nos retiramos, luego nos vemos. Por cierto, me estoy hospedando en la mansión Andley por si quieres visitarnos – le informó su hijo dándole un abrazo y un beso a su padre.

Claro…por supuesto que los visitaré – apenas dijo unas palabras, el abrazo y el beso no se lo esperaba, de ninguno de los dos. -Creo que podré acostumbrarme…- comentó él apenas susurrando.

Lo disfrutará Richard, hasta pronto – la señora Elroy lo dejó pensando.

Qué hizo cambiar a Terry, el amor quizás, siempre recordaría a Eleonor, la madre de Terry como su gran amor. No sabía a ciencia cierta la razón por la cual Terry había cambiado radicalmente, pero cualquier situación ahora la vería claramente, los efectos de Terry para con él, ahora eran minúsculos, esa chispa que Candy irradiaba parecía que se la había contagiado a su hijo y daba gracias a Dios por ello, simplemente para oír de los labios de su hijo, la palabra _Papá._


	24. Chapter 24

hola chicas de antemano una disculpa porque ayer ya no llegue a subirlo y otra porque mi editora se puso en huelga por ello, jajaja además con la escuela ha tendio un buen de trabajo. Bueno sigo recibiendo sus reviews y espero que esta historia si les esté gustando (es decir diganmelo, para envalentonarme con esto de la inspiración). Bueno sin decir agua va, esperemos que lo disfruten.

Las pruebas con la modista parecieron eternas, Candy no disfrutaba de escoger vestidos, era algo que de hecho la frustraba, después de veinte pruebas se había decidido por un modelo, aunque algo atrevido para la época, era la clase de vestido que nunca en su vida hubiese soñado, si al menos recordara su pasado, se imaginaba que eso podría decirlo.

El vestido era estilizado, con aplicaciones bordadas a lo largo de él, escotado al frente y en la parte trasera, con manga estilizada tres cuartos y de campana a la altura del codo, hecha de organza de seda bordada en color crudo, ceñido hasta por debajo de la cadera y de ahí la falda se extendía en línea A. Las aplicaciones bordadas eran amplias, el torso iba adornado de lianas de flores hasta antes de las rodillas en la parte delantera mientras que en la trasera estas se encontraban más largas denotando así el largo de la cola, el velo era pequeño e iba a ser adornado con una tiara, el cual era un obsequio de Albert.

Cuando hubo terminado la encargada le avisó que tenía preparada la ropa para que dispusiera de ella y le diera el visto bueno, realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que iban a mostrarle hasta que llegó a una salita contigua donde sobre una mesita se encontraban esas prendas. Candy se estremeció al ver que aquellas prendas eran diminutas, si aún así el vestido era demasiado atrevido con el corsé, las prendas que tenía al frente lo eran más, ella se había sonrojado al verlas y cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta, Madame Lenoire la tomó del brazo para ayudarla y hacerle pasajero este momento.

Señorita Andley, espere – le pidió Madame Lenoire.

Llámeme Candy, madame… - le preguntó por su nombre.

Lenoire, pero llámeme Úrsula – pidió ella.

Úrsula, ¿se supone que debo ponerme esto? – le preguntó ella muy apenada, alzando la prenda sin mirarla siquiera.

Por supuesto señorita, este por ejemplo, puede ser para su noche de bodas – le sugirió Úrsula sonriendo un poco por la falta de experiencia de ella.

Pero ¿no cree que con esto me resfriaré? – exclamó ella ahogando un ruido parecido a suspiro.

Bueno señorita, lo que menos le dará a usted en su noche de bodas será frío, quizás usted no esté familiarizada con esas sensaciones, pero su esposo se encargará de ello, no se preocupe – la tranquilizó un poco.

Y qué se supone que debo de hacer en _"esa noche" _– le preguntó ella, sinceramente.

Venga mi niña, creo que debemos sentarnos a hablar de ello, primero ¿usted ama a su novio? – le preguntó Úrsula tratando de calmarla.

Por supuesto, fue amor a primera vista – le explicó ella.

Me alegra escuchar eso y ¿confía en él? – repreguntó nuevamente.

Por supuesto que confío en él – respondió ella.

Pues entonces todo saldrá bien, no debe tener miedo, cuando una señorita esta próxima a casarse los nervios son nuestros primeros enemigos, el estrés que estos provocan hacen mella en nuestras cabezas, es por ello que alguna de nosotras, es decir, las damas que están ya casadas debemos instruir a las que están próximas a casarse. La señora Elroy habló conmigo para que le ayudase en esa noble tarea, trataré de aclararle todas sus dudas cualesquiera que éstas sean. Su esposo supongo que ya se sabe todo el proceso, así que usted debe disfrutar de los nervios del casamiento, pero también de la felicidad durante la recepción y la tan famosa noche de bodas, recuerde que esa será su primera noche, pero después habrá muchas más de esas, no se preocupe las adorará. Esa noche, él se llevará algo más que su virtud mi niña, conocerá los placeres carnales que disfrutamos las que ya estamos casadas y usted conocerá la intensidad de su amor. El acto físico es parte de ello, explorarán y besarán cada parte de su cuerpo y así demostrarán cuánto es que se conocen – le explicó serenamente Úrsula.

Escuchando atentamente Candy sólo pudo preguntar:

¿Hay algo más que deba saber? – habló Candy realmente espantada.

Bueno en el acto físico no creo que tenga problemas, a no ser por la vergüenza de saberse desnuda delante de sus ojos; otra cosa es que cuando él le quite la virtud puede haber dolor, pero pasará pronto y hay algo más que me gustaría decirle y es que nunca debe de permitir que la tome por la fuerza, si está en sus manos evitarlo, hágalo, porque eso los lastimará a ambos. ¿Tiene alguna duda? – la miró menos sonrojada y le dio una amable sonrisa.

No, ninguna, muchas gracias. Sigamos con la ropa – se levantó y se dirigió a la mesita donde se encontraban las prendas.

Bueno eso nos tomará tiempo, así que comencemos – dijo suspirando y poniendo las manos en la cadera.

Así pasaron tres horas, Candy llevaba una infinidad de paquetes, era obvio que cuando llegara con Terry le iba a parecer que se había tardado una eternidad, además las cosas no podrían ir mejor, sus dudas habían sido aclaradas al menos en teoría y le daba una singular alegría el haber sabido por medio de una dama lo que era ser casada.

Cuando Albert y el cochero bajaron los paquetes al carruaje, se dispusieron a ir a la mansión.

Candy ¿cómo te fue con la modista? – preguntó Albert.

Bien Albert, tuvimos una plática de mujeres, muy productiva de hecho y el vestido está precioso – le platicó ella entusiasmada.

Ah la plática, todas tus dudas quedaron esclarecidas… supongo – le sonrió atrevidamente.

¡Albert!, no deberías preguntarme eso, ¿no crees?; por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a Terry – le sugirió ella incómoda.

Créeme, Terry ya debe saber ¡eso! – le soltó intempestivamente.

¿Cómo dices? – le preguntó tratando de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

No me mal entiendas, su padre debe haber hablado con él – se apresuró a completar y pensándolo dijo "_eso espero"_.

Ah vaya, pensé que su padre no se lo había enseñado – dijo Candy sin entender realmente a lo que se refería.

Eso espero yo también pequeña.

Después de haber bajado todos los paquetes unos después de otros desfilaban hasta los aposentos de Candy, Dorothy acomodó cada prenda en la habitación que ella y Terry usarían en su noche de bodas, Terry silbó al ver todos los paquetes que pasaban delante suyo; estaban felices, Candy y Albert entraban sonrientes por la puerta cuando él los divisó. Bajó apresuradamente mientras Albert se estaba alejando para darles unos minutos a ellos antes de la cena.

Candy ¿cómo estás? – Terry la saludó animadamente.

Bien, aunque cansada, cinco horas en la modista, ¡qué horror! ¿Y tú? – le preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

Extrañándote Pecas, por cierto me debes algo – le reclamó él.

¿Qué cosa? – se preguntó extrañada.

Unos besitos – sonriéndole. Dime ¿qué hiciste con la modista? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba por detrás y ponía la barbilla en su hombro.

Escoger el vestido y otras cosas del ajuar, ¡esta precioso!, cuando lo veas te caerás de espaldas – dijo ella imaginándoselo.

¡Ah! y cuando lo quite, más – le dijo al oído.

¡Terry! – ella deshizo el abrazo y caminó unos pasos volteándose.

Era broma pecosa – se mofó de ella.

Pero tú también me debes algo – acotó ella.

Ah sí, qué cosa – se preguntó él.

Esto…

No se habían visto en más de cinco horas, así que lo jaló de las solapas de su saco y lo besó furtivamente, su beso era impaciente, estaba cargado de deseo y no podían separarse, él lo hizo más demandante, a ella no le importó que los vieran, él la había abrazado y ella le echó sus brazos al cuello jugando con los cabellos que le colgaban hasta la nuca. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, se apartaron pero sólo para darse besos cortos, atormentándose.

Candy, si es así cómo me vas a recibir, te puedes ausentar las veces que quieras – le dijo animándola.

Así es mi amor, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo, ven. Terry tu papá ya habló contigo de…- se quedó pensativa y un poco apenada.

Candy no quiso platicar de "eso" tan cerca del lobby, por lo que se encaminaron tomados de la mano hacia el jardín.

¿De qué? Amor – inquirió Terry.

De lo que pasa en la noche de bodas – soltó Candy tan rápido que Terry sólo la rodeó y levantó su cara con sus dedos.

Candy…veo que la señora Elroy y tu tuvieron la plática - viéndola sonrojarse.

Acaso ¿hay otra plática de la que deba saber? – le preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

No, realmente las damas sólo dicen lo esencial, se supone que los caballeros tenemos "más" información cuando llega la noche de bodas, claro que si a eso le sumas mi carácter, el temperamento y mis antiguas costumbres, creo que no necesito decirte lo que se debe hacer ¿o sí? Le dijo mostrándole la misma actitud.

¡Terry eres un descarado! No gracias, mejor me voy, no quiero saber de tu experiencia – le dijo ella molesta y a punto de retirarse.

Espera Candy, acordamos decirnos todo, ¿recuerdas? Candy no soy un santo, no nací ni viví toda mi vida en un seminario y sólo debes saber que ahora soy sólo para ti, ¿lo entiendes? – le dijo deteniéndola del brazo y mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que en el pasado lo habían atormentado.

Pero que tal que tú esperas a alguien más experimentada, así como tú, me vas a dejar por no hacer lo correcto – agregó ella.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Recuerdas que te dije que me gustabas cómo eras, no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, pronto entenderás por qué, espero que te desarrolles en tu papel así como eres tú, sólo eso – dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Lo siento Terry, es sólo que estoy nerviosa, Madame Lenoire platicó conmigo y no debo estresarme ni pensar en que no lo haré bien, pero me da miedo que me compares y después ya no me quieras – le dijo muy triste a él.

Mi amor, pero cómo puedes decir eso, aunque nuestra noche de bodas sea un completo desastre igual te seguiré amando, no te amo por tu cuerpo Candy, te amo por ser tu misma mi amor, aunque en estos momentos preferiría que me dieras muchos besos para poder resistir la noche entera hasta mañana – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Terry, Terry, te amo tanto, soy realmente una tonta por pensar siquiera que eso pueda suceder – dijo ella arrojándose a los brazos de su amado.

Sí, eres muy tontita, pero así te quiero yo – respondió él y ella le propinó un golpe en el brazo.

Entre invitaciones, las pláticas previas con el cura y todo lo que la planeación que una boda conlleva, los participantes y sus allegados se encontraban a dos días de celebrar el matrimonio, los días se habían pasado rapidísimo, el tiempo era tan corto y Candy inmersa en tanta felicidad no se había dado cuenta de ello, además el departamento ya estaba listo y amueblado para cuando ellos llegaran al colegio, las llaves estaban colgadas en un listón del tocador de Candy; el ajuar ya se encontraba en su habitación y la señora Elroy había llorado cuando lo colocaron en el maniquí para que no se arrugara, la situación del colegio salió avante y los chicos se encontraban tan relajados que ni pareciese que se iban a casar en dos días.

Debido a que Candy no recordaba a sus amigas y no tenía ninguna de su edad, la tía Elroy se decidió hacerle su despedida de soltera una noche antes y al igual que la novia, el novio también sería llevado por los chicos a la suya. La despedida de Candy no duró más allá de las once de la noche y la de él consistió en una plática entre caballos, de su próxima vida de casado y de jugar cartas con su padre, su amigo Albert y George.

El gran día había llegado, Candy se había despertado, desayunado y estaba a punto de tomar un baño en agua de rosas, su aroma favorito cuando Dorothy le insistía que se diera prisa. Cuando salió de su baño, sacó parte de su ajuar, se puso el corsé y Dorothy le ayudó a ajustarle las cintas, también se puso la ropa interior que Úrsula había escogido para ella, al igual que las medias; Dorothy le regaló un liguero con rebordes azules, la tía Elroy le prestó unos pendientes y Albert le obsequió la tiara para su velo. Se colocó la bata y Dorothy comenzó a peinarla, con un chongo alto retenido por horquillas y dejando unos cuantos rizos cayéndose de él; después la maquilló muy natural y le puso un poco de labial rosa.

Cuando hubo terminado, se colocó el crucifijo que llevaba el día del naufragio y que no sabía a quién pertenecía y finalmente se puso el vestido. Cuando estaba afinando los últimos detalles, se oyó un leve toquido en la puerta.

Toc, toc.

Candy ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Albert.

Si Albert, adelante – dio permiso a Albert para que entrara junto con George.

Al entrar Albert se quedó sorprendido de la belleza que despedía Candy, tanto que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

¡¿No me vas a decir nada? ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó ella.

Y al no obtener respuesta por parte de Albert, George sólo pudo contestar:

Señorita Candy, creo que lo ha dejado mudo, se ve usted sencillamente preciosa, ¿no es así joven William? – respondió George y admiró a Candy, mientras Albert se aclaraba la garganta.

Sí claro, estas más que preciosa, eres bellísima y el vestido…espectacular – decía Albert maravillado.

Gracias. Albert, Terry debe estar esperándonos ¿no te parece? – dijo ella.

Sí, además te tengo una sorpresa – le advirtió él.

¿Nos vamos? – dijo ella tomándolo del brazo.

Si, adelante, la princesa de esta mañana primero – dijo el galantemente.

Albert me apenas…-respondió ella sonrojándose. Y tratando de tranquilizarse Candy inició una ligera plática.

Y dime Albert ¿cómo quedó la recepción?

Bien Candy –y cambiando drásticamente de tema Albert le hizo saber – Candy, entenderás que no puedo entregarte puesto que nadie sabe nuestro secreto ¿verdad? – le dijo desanimado.

Sí Albert, lo entiendo, pero aunque George ocupe tu lugar, haré de cuenta que eres tú – le respondió.

Gracias pequeña y nada de llorar, te ves radiante – le auguró el semblante.

William apresúrate se hace tarde y no debemos hacer esperar a los invitados – dijo la señora Elroy.

Candy tomó su lugar al lado de George, caminó por el sendero rodeado de Dulces Candy, el pastor ya estaba esperando en el altar, al lado derecho se encontraba Terry ataviado con un frac color negro y el cabello atado. Detrás de él se encontraba Richard con su mujer y sus tres hijos e inesperadamente detrás de ellos se encontraba la actriz Eleonor Baker, muy sonriente mirando con orgullo a su hijo… a Terrence.

En el otro lado, estaba Albert y la Tía Abuela Elroy. Más atrás estaban Archie, Stear, Annie y otra chica de cabello y ojos cafés que tampoco conocía. Detrás de ellos, se encontraban Mary Jean, John y Dorothy. Cuando los chicos Cornwell vieron a Terry no podían creerlo, la noticia les cayó de sorpresa, él se estaba casando, pero… ¿con quién?, si el amigo de Candy, Albert, estaba ahí; eso quería decir que Candy no tardaría en aparecer, fue realmente un shock cuando Candy apareció del brazo de George, ellos no sabían quién era la novia, más cuando llegó a la altura de Terry y George la entregó a éste, ahí se dieron cuenta que Candy se casaba con él.

¿Quién entrega a esta mujer? – preguntó el pastor.

Elroy Andley pastor – respondió la Señora Elroy acercándose a Candy, tomándole la mano y poniéndola sobre el dorso de la de Terry. -Terrence, sé que sabrás hacerla dichosa y feliz – dijo ella.

No lo dude, así será – le respondió él, tomando la mano de Candy y levantando la parte delantera de su velo.

¡Hola amor! – saludó emocionada Candy.

Eres un ángel – le expresó Terry.

Gracias – sonrojándose Candy.

Muy amados: Nos hemos reunido en la presencia de Dios para bendecir y ser testigos de la unión entre este hombre y esta mujer en Santo Matrimonio. Dios estableció en la creación el vínculo y pacto matrimonial, y nuestro Señor Jesucristo honró esta forma de vida con su presencia. Es la voluntad de Dios que la unión de esposo y esposa en corazón, cuerpo y mente sea para gozo mutuo; para la ayuda y el consuelo que cada uno se dé, tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad; y, cuando Dios lo disponga, para la procreación de los hijos y su formación en el conocimiento y amor del Señor. Por tanto, el matrimonio no debe emprenderse inconsiderada o ligeramente, sino con reverencia, deliberación y de acuerdo con los propósitos para los cuales Dios lo instituyó – rememoró la liturgia.

Candice White Andley y Terrence Greum Grandchester vienen ahora para enlazar sus vidas en esta santa unión. Si alguno de ustedes puede mostrar causa justa por la cual no puedan casarse lícitamente, dígalo ahora, o de aquí en adelante, guarde silencio – preguntó a los presentes.


	25. Chapter 25

hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y que bueno que me sigan en las actualizaciones, ahora les queria pedir una recomendación para añadir mas capitulos, sobretod porque los chicos conocerán a Susana en otras circunstancias, asi que deneme ideas, quisieran que sufra o que no, y cosas de ese estilo, revisare sus reviews el dia de mañana un super saludo a todas mis fans (al menos eso creo yo), feliz lectura!

No hubo ningún impedimento por parte de los invitados.

Candice White y Terrence Greum, aquí, en la presencia de Dios, yo les requiero y encargo que si uno de ustedes conoce alguna razón por la cual no pueden unirse en matrimonio lícitamente, y de acuerdo con la Palabra de Dios, lo confiese ahora – pidiera el pastor a Candy y Terry.

Ninguno de los dos emitió respuesta alguna y el pastor prosiguió:

Candice White, ¿quieres tomar a este hombre como tu esposo, para vivir juntos en el pacto del matrimonio; para amarle, confortarle, honrarle y cuidarle, tanto en tiempo de enfermedad como de salud; y, renunciando a todos los demás, quieres serle fiel mientras los dos vivan? – preguntó.

Sí quiero – dijo Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Terrence Greum, ¿quieres tomar a esta mujer como tu esposa, para vivir juntos en el pacto del matrimonio; para amarla, conformarla, honrarla y cuidarla, tanto en tiempo de enfermedad como de salud; y, renunciando a todas las demás, quieres serle fiel mientras los dos vivan? – re direccionó la pregunta.

Sí quiero – dijo Terry.

Oremos. Dios bondadoso y eterno, tú nos has creado hombre y mujer a tu propia imagen: Mira con misericordia a este hombre y a esta mujer que vienen a ti pidiendo tu bendición; ayúdales con tu gracia, para que con fidelidad verdadera y amor constante honren y guarden las promesas y votos que hacen; por Jesucristo nuestro Salvador, que vive y reina contigo, en la unidad del Espíritu Santo, un sólo Dios, por los siglos de los siglos – alzó una plegaria.

Amén – respondieron Candy y Terry.

El pastor puso los anillos de matrimonio sobre su escritura y los bendijo delante de los novios. Mientras Terry se colocó enfrente de Candy, tomándole la mano derecha.

Bendice, oh Señor, este anillo, para que sea signo de los votos por los cuales este hombre y esta mujer se han unido el uno al otro; por Jesucristo nuestro Señor. Amén – dice el pastor mientras los bendice.

En el Nombre de Dios, yo, Terrence Greum, te recibo a ti, Candice White, para ser mi esposa, desde hoy en adelante, para tenerte y conservarte, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Este es mi voto solemne – expresó Terry en el momento de hacer sus votos matrimoniales.

En seguida fue el turno de Candy para decir sus votos:

En el Nombre de Dios, yo, Candice White, te recibo a ti, Terrence Greum, para ser mi esposo, desde hoy en adelante, para tenerte y conservarte, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. Este es mi voto solemne – repite ella a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Terry colocó el anillo en el anular de Candy.

Candice White te doy este anillo como símbolo de mis votos, y con todo lo que soy, y con todo lo que tengo, yo te honro, en el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y en el Nombre de Dios.

Enseguida Candy colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de Terry.

Terrence Greum te doy este anillo como símbolo de mis votos, y con todo lo que soy, y con todo lo que tengo, yo te honro, en el Nombre del Padre, y del Hijo y en el Nombre de Dios – dijo una Candy completamente emocionada, por fin, estaba uniendo su vida al hombre que tanto amaba.

El pastor juntó las manos de los contrayentes y dice.

Puesto que Candice White y Terrence Greum se han dado el uno al otro por medio de votos solemnes, con la unión de las manos y con la entrega y recepción de anillos, yo los declaro esposo y esposa, en el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y en el Nombre de Dios. A quienes Dios ha unido, nadie los separe – dijo él.

Amén – respondieron Candy y Terry.

Después de celebrado el matrimonio, los novios se dieron un beso y sus familiares se acercaron para felicitarlos.

Candy ¡muchas felicidades! – exclamó la señora Elroy.

Gracias tía Elroy – agradeció ella.

Tía podrías habernos dicho que Candy se casaba, ¿por qué siempre somos los últimos en enterarnos? – gritó enojado Archie enfrente a los invitados.

Joven Archie será mejor que me acompañe – le pidió George.

George, por favor llévatelo, enseguida iré a hablar con él – había pedido la Sra. Elroy, indicando que llevase a Archie a la biblioteca.

Pero tía abuela…- rezongó él.

Muchas felicidades Terry, que sean muy felices y ojalá que pronto se animen a tener hijos – felicitó Richard a Terry.

Gracias papá, desde luego, pero aún no – advirtió él.

¡Felicidades Terrence! – fue el turno de la señora Elroy felicitar a Terry.

Gracias madame Elroy, sin usted no hubiera podido lograrlo, en verdad le agradezco mucho – Terry le dio un beso sincero en la mejilla a la señora Elroy.

No hay por qué agradecer Terrence, mi Candy se merece a un hombre como tú – lo elogió.

¡Felicidades hijo! Tu novia es muy bella, me envió la invitación a tu boda, espero que no te moleste – dijo su madre.

Madre… ¡me llamaste hijo! – él se echó en sus brazos y ella lo abrazó tiernamente. Madre perdóname, pensé que no me querías, pero Candy me hizo ver que yo todavía te tengo mientras que ella…- comenzaba a explicarle cuando ella lo interrumpió.

No tengo nada que perdonarte Terry, debí haberte defendido de tu padre, pero tú nos has enseñado que nosotros somos los que debemos amarte a ti – dijo Eleanor amorosamente.

¿Y no hay un abrazo para el suegro de la novia, Candice? – Richard le saludó con la mano mientras platicaba con George que ya la había felicitado.

Claro que si Richard – le sonrió.

Felicidades hija, no sabes cuánto me alegro que mi hijo sea otro hombre a partir de que entraste a su vida.

Sólo había que corregirlo un poco, pero quién le hizo cambiar no fui yo, él cambio porque deseó hacerlo, no por mí – aclaró ella.

Pero tú fuiste su aliciente y por ello te lo agradezco – le dio un beso en cada mejilla.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca donde se encontraba Archie en espera de la llegada de la Tia abuela…

Joven quédese aquí, la señora Elroy no tardará en venir – le advirtió John quién vigilaba que aguardara a la llegada de la Sra. Elroy.

Si gracias John – él comento refunfuñando.

Después de ser felicitados Candy se acercó a la señora Elroy.

¿Qué pasa tía Elroy la veo afligida? – le hizo saber Candy.

Es Archie, esta enojadísimo – dijo Elroy preocupada.

Tía no se preocupe, Terry y yo hablaremos con los chicos. ¿Stear puedes venir con tus acompañantes a la biblioteca? – le pidió a Stear y él invitó a Annie y Patty a que lo acompañaran a donde le habían indicado.

Procura no enojarte, tienes que disfrutar tu boda – la señora Elroy le recomendó a Candy.

Si tía, no lo haré – le prometió.

Ya encaminados a la biblioteca, Candy hizo que los demás entraran y se detuvo antes de que ella y Terry hicieran su aparición en esa reunión.

Terry, ¡aún no me has felicitado! – dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

¡Ah sí! ¿De qué? – respondió él contrariado.

¿Como de qué? No me has dicho nada de mi vestido, ¿no te parece lindo? – le modelaba el vestido.

Candy, hablando de sorpresas, estaba pensando que… me quedé anonadado con varias personas el día de hoy; gracias por invitar a mi madre a la boda, pecosa entrometida, pero ahora sé que eres la mujer que creí que eras para mí; otra es, ¡tus primos!, eso sí que fue una gran sorpresa, pero la más emocionante de este día ha sido la tuya… te ves exquisitamente deliciosa – Terry se le iba acercando mientras enumeraba cada acontecimiento, para al final darle un beso y abrazarla seductoramente.

¡Adulador! – le dijo Candy a manera de juego por el halago recibido y conociendo a su ahora esposo quiso hacer unas cuantas peticiones antes de que hablaran con sus primos.

Terry quiero pedirte algo, por favor no te alteres y controla esos celos, yo hablaré con ellos y sólo intervendrás si lo necesito, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo dándole unos cuantos besos cortos.

Pero Candy…- él iba a protestar pero Candy lo silenció con otro beso.

Terry… sé bueno… - pidió Candy mientras le ponía las manos sobre el pecho.

Está bien, pero si ese primo tuyo no entiende, no lo resistiré – dijo el aparentando enojo. Y entrando a la biblioteca donde ya eran esperados con impaciencia…

¡Hola chicos! Cuánta alegría me da verles – dijo ella.

¡Hola Candy! – dijo un Stear emocionado.

¡Hola Stear! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.

Si Candy como dos meses, te desapareciste un día del colegio y ya no supimos de ti – replicó Stear.

¡Momento! Señorita o debo decir señora… nos puedes explicar ¿por qué no se nos informó que tú y Grandchester se casaban? – dijo Archie un tanto exasperado.

Fue una condición puesta por Terry, además sé tomar mis propias decisiones Archie – le contestó ella.

Candy…nunca me habías hablado así – decía Archie entristecido.

Archie no seas pesado, no arruinen el día de Candy –dijo Stear tratando de mediar la situación y continuó –Mira Candy, te presento a Patricia una amiga del colegio y por supuesto recuerdas a Annie – las presentó y después la felicitaron.

Si claro, hola Annie, ¿cómo estás? – le dedicó una sonrisa a la morena.

Bien Candy, felicitaciones – respondió tranquila sin pensar que realmente envidiaba a Candy por haber madurado más que ella en ese tiempo que no la vio.

¡Hola Candice! Felicitaciones por tu boda – dijo Patty emocionada.

Muchas gracias – reconoció sinceramente sus felicitaciones y tomando la mano de Terry les dijo -Espero que disfruten de la recepción y no se enojen sólo cambié de estado civil porque de ahí en fuera sigo siendo la misma – les explicó.

_Si Candy__, quizá seas la misma, pero de otra persona, ¡perteneces a otro hombre! ¿y yo… y yo qué?_– eran los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en el interior de Archie.

¡Hey Candy! ¿Vivirán en el colegio? – preguntó Stear, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Archie, haciendo que éste reaccionara y saliera de la biblioteca para tratar de tranquilizarse.

No, Richard nos ofreció un departamento cerca del colegio, allí viviremos, también fue una condición del Tío Abuelo William continuar con nuestros estudios y después veremos qué hacemos – le contaba animada mientras Terry la tenía agarrada de la cintura.

Candice…qué bonito esta tu vestido de boda, ¿tú lo escogiste? – le preguntó amablemente Patty.

Si, con un poco de ayuda – se expresó ella.

Ejem…señora Candy la buscan sus suegros – le espetó George.

Bueno chicos deberían pasar al jardín y disfrutar de la recepción, en un momento estaremos con ustedes – se despidió de ellos seguida por Terry.

Señoritas con su permiso – se despidió Terry.

Sé quiénes va a poner un grito en el cielo cuando se enteren – dijo Stear burlándose y sonriendo a la vez.

¿Quiénes Stear? – le preguntó Patty.

¡Los Leagan! – respondió Annie.

Cuando salían de la biblioteca Archie se había escondido en la sala, los novios se habían tomado de la mano y Terry había llevado a propósito a Candy a un lugar escondido del lobby, ahí se comenzaron a besar cuando alguien los interrumpió.

¡Chicos más respeto! – susurró Albert soltando una carcajada después.

Albert deja de hacernos eso, ¡no ves que espantas la pasión! – dijo Terry.

Sí, aliméntate de alguien más que no sea de nuestras escapadas – le pidió Candy.

Bueno que, ¿el amigo de la novia no puede felicitarlos? – concluyó él.

¡Oh Albert! Tú sabes que sí – dijo Candy.

Bueno, qué más puedo decirles, sean felices y espero muchos hijos – le dijo a Candy dándole un codazo.

Creo que has hablado con mi padre por mucho tiempo Albert – dijo Terry sardónicamente.

Pues sí, algo, ¿problemas con tus primos Candy? – le preguntó Albert.

Sí, Archie está enfadado por lo del matrimonio – expuso Candy.

No te preocupes, los Leagan gritarán más – dijo sin más y los tres comenzaron a reír.

Se dispusieron a caminar a la recepción, ahí se encontraban todos los invitados reunidos, hicieron el brindis y comenzaron a degustar los alimentos, después Candy y Terry abrieron el baile, los invitados se turnaron para bailar con los novios, luego ellos se quedaron en el centro mirándose, analizándose; Candy era feliz y Terry lo era aún más, lo que él no sabía es que esta noche no tendría fin porque Candy le había preparado más sorpresas en su primera noche juntos.


	26. Chapter 26

hola chicas, espero que no hayan estado esperando, les traigo este capitulo y tomen nota, esta parte va a dar pie a muchos alucines por parte de los padres de los novios, asi que chequenlo. con respecto a lo de la susanita pues gracias por sus comentarios, los tomare en cuenta.

Saludos chicas y feliz lectura!

Jóvenes no creen que deberían de retirarse, la señora Elroy se encargará de despedir a los invitados, los chicos se quedarán en el primer piso de la mansión y ustedes tienen una habitación en el segundo piso- les informó George.

Sí George, nos disculpan con los demás por favor – dijo Candy tomando a Terry de la mano para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Sí señora Candy, que descanse – los despidió a los lejos.

Gracias George– susurró escurriéndose por las escaleras.

Candy ¿a dónde vamos? No se supone que nuestra habitación esta por aquí – señaló hacia el lado derecho del pasillo.

Esta noche no lo será, nuestra habitación se encuentra en el otro piso – dijo ella señalando el piso de arriba.

Sí pero lo dicta la tradición Candy, tengo que levantarte en brazos hasta nuestra habitación – estaba diciéndole cuando ya la había alzado en vilo.

Terry cuidado – le dijo con voz temblorosa.

No te preocupes pecosa, sí te aguanto – dijo tambaleándose en las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Terry bájame – pidió ella.

No, es más ya llegamos – dijo abriendo la puerta y depositándola en el piso.

¡Al fin!, Terry, pensé que me ibas a tirar – dijo ella sonriendo.

Por supuesto que no, a los ángeles no los puedes tirar. ¿Sabes Candy? estaba pensando en por qué me enamoré de ti – dijo abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué fue? - preguntó incrédula.

Porque eres divinamente encantadora – le sonrió.

Terry no deberías decirme esas cosas.

Pero si sólo digo la verdad Candy – le sonrió nuevamente.

Terry ¿me harías un favor? – le preguntó ella.

Lo que tú quieras – dijo él sin más.

Ayúdame a desabrochar el vestido por favor – le pidió ella volviéndose de espaldas.

Sí claro – dijo comenzando a desabrochar la parte superior de la fila de botones que se extendía hasta su cintura. Candy…- le temblaban las manos.

Bésame el cuello Terry – bajó la cabeza y le echó los brazos a su nuca.

Candy, qué bien hueles – aspirando el perfume de su piel.

¿Ya terminaste…? – le preguntó una Candy un poco impaciente.

Aún no, voy a media espalda – dijo suspirando.

Pues debes darte prisa, aún te falta el corsé – le dijo volteando y sonriéndole.

Muy bien Candy – dijo apartándola de él, tomándola de los hombros y dibujando su figura dentro del corsé.

Cada fino botón fue desabrochado, ahora comenzaba con las cintas del corsé, ya había pasado por esto antes, pero no sabía si era miedo o pasión lo que ella le producía, temblando comenzó a aflojar las cintas del corsé una a una, fue entonces que Candy dejó caer el vestido hasta el piso y salió de él sin antes voltear a verlo y sonreírle.

La vista que Terry tenía de Candy era total y completamente virginal, ahí estaba ella dándose vuelta para que Terry se quedará anonadado como había ocurrido con el vestido, ella en un corsé a medio ajustar, con prendas íntimas diminutas y las medias ajustadas con el liguero que le había dado Dorothy. Candy se dirigió a un baúl que había puesto al lado de su tocador una tarde anterior, ahí frente a sus ojos ella se deshizo del corsé en medio de la obscuridad y sacó una bata de dormir tan ligera como las alas de una abeja, luego subió un pie en la cama con dosel que habían preparado y comenzó a bajar la media suavemente dejando el liguero en su sitio y después hizo lo mismo con la otra media, se quitó las zapatillas y acabó de quitárselas.

Se sacó las horquillas del cabello y lo soltó, un aroma a rosas y champagne salió de entre él, Terry para ese entonces ya se había recargado sobre la cama, viendo y siguiendo cada movimiento que hacia Candy. ¡De dónde había salido aquella apasionada mujer que no tenía ningún miedo ni vergüenza porque él la viera! Esa mujer que no dudaba de lo que ocurriría esa noche. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y las escurrió por dentro de la camisa, Candy desabotonó un par de los diminutos botones y él jadeó, no esperaba ese ataque de su musa, después ella sonrió y comenzó por rodearlo y quitarle el saco del frac tirándolo al piso, inmediatamente se abrazó para sentir el calor de su espalda sobre sus senos, a continuación desajustó el corbatín y desabotonó el resto de la camisa.

Nuevamente lo rodeó y dejó un camino de exquisitos besos, Terry no pudo evitarlo, lo estaba excitando en demasía, ella cortó el camino y quitó la camisa por detrás; volvió a posicionarse en la espalda de él, ahora su cuerpo le exigía su cercanía, los consejos de madame Lenoire le dieron ideas a ella de cómo seducirlo, lo había ideado todas las noches desde esa plática. Empujó su trasero en la masculinidad de él y jadeó torpemente; Terry no resistió más y la volteó, la atrajo para que sintiera el ardor que le ocasionaba, las manos de Terry le arrebataron la idea, comenzaron a tocar sus pechos y después toda su anatomía hasta llevarla al lecho, la volteó y cuando iba a acostarla ella lo jaló por la pretina del pantalón. En medio de la oscuridad, la prisa de Terry comenzó a aumentar, pero eso la sedujo más, Terry se había desnudado tan rápido que a ella se le ocurrió disfrutarlo y más que eso, quería deleitarse con su desnudez; desde la clavícula hasta un excitante lugar… esa vista sólo para ella. Su virilidad emergió de entre las ropas que le aprisionaban, él comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo dejando un camino de húmedos besos, cuando pasaba por la ropa también sus manos se ocupaban en quitarla comenzando por un calzoncito de muselina y la transparente bata que se había puesto, Candy jadeaba en cada descubrimiento de su piel.

Terry comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó sobre ella para besarla Candy sintió su virilidad reclamándola, no lo pudo evitar y dio un respingo; por su parte Terry estaba ansioso, tanto que bajó su mano hasta el centro de placer de Candy y se dio cuenta que se encontraba preparada, la experiencia que Terry había adquirido con anterioridad lo condujo a introducir su dedo tratando de comprobar que fuera el momento adecuado… se deslizaba tan fácilmente y la pasión despertaba en su cuerpo, sentía un calor avasallador; ella estaba preparada, demasiado para su gusto, con tan sólo unos cuantos toques a sus pezones ella se removía y jadeaba debajo suyo. El calor aumentaba con cada toque de sus manos.

Terry, ya… hazme tuya por favor – le pedía Candy ansiosamente.

Aún no, todavía falta – dijo él sin resistirlo, no podría hacerlo por más tiempo, el ardor comenzaba a martirizarlo.

Por favor, Terry…-pedía a gritos.

Espera – pero no hubo tiempo, él comenzó apartar las piernas de ella, colocándose en medio, listo para hacerla suya. -Candy, te amo, pero esto te va a doler un poco, iremos poco a poco, procuraré no lastimarte, puedes decirme cuando me detenga, ¿está bien? – le recomendó mientras la besaba para que pensara en otras cosas.

Lentamente fue entrando, tratando de no lastimarla, siguió así hasta que se topó con aquella barrera que sobre guardaba su virtud.

Terry…¡hazlo ya! – pedía ansiosamente.

Empujó suavemente y finalmente se rompió, ella le enterró las uñas en el momento que comenzó a sentir dolor, las embestidas que él le daba eran suaves y rítmicas para que se fuera acostumbrando a la intromisión, después fue aumentando el ritmo, mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho y la nuca, el ritmo fue acelerándose rápidamente y ella comenzó a gemir sonoramente.

Candy…¡te amo! – dijo Terry.

Yo… yo también – le respondió Terry con voz agitada.

Candy estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, entonces él cambio su posición y la penetró con más profundidad para hacerla llegar a ella primero, controlándose a sí mismo y cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, él lo hizo para unirse en el clímax. Terry se dejó caer sobre el pecho de ella, Candy lo abrazó con las piernas mientras jadeaba y vertía en ella su simiente, sus mejillas se encontraban completamente bañadas de rosa y al igual que Candy, Terry tenía su respiración entrecortada.

Candy fue…fenomenal, te amo preciosa – se rodó y la abrazó cariñosamente.

Te amo Terry, te amo demasiado – y para sorpresa de Terry, Candy se apresuró a preguntar - ¿estuve bien Terry?

Jajaja Candy, qué preguntas son esas, quisiera saber qué platicaste con la señora Elroy – Terry preguntó más interesado en la respuesta que en lo que le preguntaba.

En realidad, fue con la modista con quién platiqué, y desde ese día me puse a pensar cómo hacerlo – le soltó sonriéndole y besándolo.

Pues creo que esa plática ya no era como en tiempos de mi padre, te dio bastante información- dijo él sonriendo. Candy… ¿te lastimé mucho? – le preguntó él.

No Terry, aún me arde, pero si lo repetimos no creo que sea igual – dijo sorprendiéndolo.

Así pasaron toda la noche, amándose hasta muy entrada la mañana. Terry se había levantado al baño y regresando la vio, estaba ahí acostada con la espalda desnuda, las sábanas le cubrían la parte baja del cuerpo y ella simplemente susurró.

Te amo Terry…

También te amo pecosa y eres la única persona que ha cambiado mi vida en muy poco tiempo, realmente me has hecho muy feliz amor mío; me gustaría ver lo que dice todo el colegio cuando me vean llegar de la mano de mi esposa, Candice White Grandchester – dijo él notablemente orgulloso de ella, acostándose al lado de su cuerpo y besándole la espalda.

Así se la pasaron parte de la mañana hasta que ella despertó.

Terry despierta, anda dormilón – le movía incansablemente - Debemos levantarnos, ya es tarde – dijo ella apurándolo.

Candy, si no te has dado cuenta, son las dos de la tarde – dijo él observándola.

¡¿Tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me despertaste Terry?

Estabas cansada, los demás han ido de día de campo, si quieres los alcanzamos allá – preguntó él alzando la ceja.

Pues no sé… creo que mejor nos quedamos a descansar, ¿qué opinas? – proponía Candy haciendo una mueca.

Recuerda que mañana entramos al colegio – le recordó Terry.

Sí, otra vez volver al uniforme –y siguiendo el juego como nuevos esposos - entonces señor Grandchester ¿no tiene usted hambre? – le preguntó porque ella se moría de hambre.

Bastante, pero tenemos que bajar a la cocina – le advirtió.

No hablaba de esa hambre – le recalcó Candy en tono pícaro.

¡Candy! – dijo él sorprendido.

Jajajaja estaba bromeando…- rió al ver la cara de Terry.

Pequeña tramposa, vamos a comer y luego iremos a pasear al jardín – acordó con ella.

Tenemos que asearnos y vestirnos adecuadamente – le informó Candy mientras se dirigía al baño.

De acuerdo, ven vamos a bañarnos – la jaló hacia él.

¡No te bañarás conmigo Terry! – le advirtió.

Oh sí que lo haré – fue la sentencia de Terry.

Una hora más tarde salieron de la habitación arreglados, bajaron a la cocina, afortunadamente Mary los había visto desde el lobby y corrió hasta esta a prepararles algo; les ofreció servirles la comida en la terraza, pero ellos quisieron que fuera en el césped del jardín, entonces Candy llevó todo lo necesario en una canasta y extendieron una manta, colocando los utensilios, Terry llevó la comida junto con Mary. Después de haber calmado su hambre, los dos aún seguían cansados; Terry se recostó en los arbustos y Candy en su pecho, estaban leyendo tratando de relajarse un poco cuando fueron objeto de burlas por parte de sus primos.

Hola Candy pensé que no saldrían en todo el día, la tía Abuela no nos dejó despertarlos para que nos acompañaran – dijo Stear ya que Archie seguía molesto por la forma en la que le contestó un día anterior.

No comiencen a molestarlos chicos, son recién casados ellos sabrán en que actividades ocuparán su tiempo – comentó Albert en tono burlón. Por cierto Candy… ¿qué tal se la pasaron? – le preguntó él dándole codazos.

Albert deja de meterte donde no te llaman, aunque supongo que tú sabrás cómo nos fue – dijo ella sonriéndole y arqueando una ceja, haciendo que Terry emitiera una carcajada y sorprendiendo a todos por la forma en contestar.

Albert creo que te callaron educadamente – Stear se carcajeó.

Albert bastante sorprendido por el cambio que había dado su pequeña Candy no puso mas que continuar con la conversación -Bueno chicos dejémoslos aquí descansando, mañana partiremos hacia el colegio. Candy sería bueno que vayan a ver lo del departamento, Dorothy ya alistó tu equipaje y Richard envió el de Terry, así que ustedes deciden.

Estábamos pensando que John y Dorothy fueran a dejar nuestro equipaje y que nosotros llegáramos por la noche – le replanteó.

Está bien, también le avisaré a Mary Jean – dijo Albert encaminándose a la mansión.

Gracias, los vemos luego – les dijeron los chicos.

Una vez estando ya solos Candy y Terry…

Candy no pensé que le contestaras a Albert de esa forma – le dijo sonriéndole.

Se lo tiene merecido– le contestó ella guiñándole un ojo de manera divertida tratando de esconder cierta inquietud que sentía.

Terry, me va a costar trabajo dejar a Albert y a la tía abuela, ya me había acostumbrado a su compañía; me da miedo Neil y a los que aún no recuerdo – le dijo ella asustada.

No te preocupes Candy, ahora debes ser más fuerte, sabrás cómo hacerlo tal cual como lo hiciste anoche – le recordó, dándole un beso.

Terry, no me avergüences – le decía ella tomándose las mejillas con las manos ya que de cierta forma se sentía avergonzada por la forma en que había actuado en su noche de bodas.

Pero mi amor, si lo hiciste muy bien, más que bien, me encantó que me sedujeras; en realidad tengo una idea que proponerte después de la comida – le guiñó un ojo.

Creo que esa idea, la tenemos los dos…

Y arriesgándose a que los descubrieran más no importándoles se amaron una vez más, reconociendo la pasión que fluía en ellos ya que no encontraban otra forma de expresar el amor que sentían el uno para el otro. Se vistieron nuevamente y fueron a despedirse de la señora Elroy y de Albert, George los llevaría a su departamento, en este se encontraban ya Mary Jean, Dorothy y John. Llegaron cerca de las nueve de la noche, merendaron y se fueron a dormir.


	27. Chapter 27

hola chicas, tarde pero alcanzo a subirlo, pues como sabran la editora ha tenido algo de trabajo espero que comprendan que a veces yo le insisto pero despues anda medio enojoncita, asi que les dejo este capitulo y que lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews algunas e adivinaron los pensamientos, saludos!

Eran ya las seis de la mañana, Terry se despertó y se fue a bañar, cuando salió del baño despertó a Candy con un beso; al igual que él, Candy se apresuró a bañarse y cambiarse, desayunaron aprisa y corrieron al carruaje que los llevaría al colegio, ya se les había hecho tarde y era el primer día.

Terry el primer día y llegamos tarde – se quejó Candy.

Si Pecas, lo sé, pero ya llegamos – Terry le ofreció la mano para que bajara cómodamente del carruaje que Richard había dispuesto para ellos.

Gracias, te veo después amor – Candy se despedía de Terry mientras se apuraba a entrar al colegio.

Estaré esperándote todo el día – le dijo cuando se despidió, besándola suavemente.

Candy y Terry entraron a su clase de las siete de la mañana y en la hora del descanso se quedaron de ver por los jardines, en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron se abrazaron sin importarles los demás, sin embargo, unos enormes ojos marrón los estaban observando desde lo lejos y su dueña estaba lista para atacar.

¡Así los quería atrapar! Aunque de Candy no me la imaginaba tan arribista – se burló Elisa.

Elisa, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Terry sin voltear y conteniéndose.

Nada, sólo pasaba y los vi por aquí, espera que la Madre Superiora se entere de que se ven a escondidas – sentenció Elisa.

No me preocupa que lo sepa Elisa – le respondió Terry de forma despreocupada.

Pues debería, ¿qué pensaría tu padre el _Duque de Grandchester_ de este…"comportamiento" por parte de su primogénito? ¡Se moriría de vergüenza de tener que tratar con una simple sirvienta! – le dijo en tono despectivo refiriéndose a Candy.

No te permito…- interrumpió él furioso.

Para esas alturas los chicos Cornwell los habían seguido y al oír el pleito se acercaron.

¡Elisa! ¿Cuándo dejarás de meterte con Candy? – le preguntó Stear.

Cuando la Hermana Grey los vea y los expulsé a ambos, Candy ¿no te bastó con el hombre que fue a verte en la noche cuando estabas enferma?, además de ladrona eres una pros… - Elisa trató de insultar a Candy.

Mejor calla Elisa, te vas arrepentir si te metes…-le advirtió Stear divertido.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, se escuchó un plaff…

No me vuelvas a insultar Elisa, no te permito que me digas una majadería más – le gritó Candy dejando a todos los ahí presentes completamente sorprendidos por la acción.

¡Estúpida! Tú no me vuelves a poner una mano encima, Luisa fue por las hermanas y esta vez nadie podrá salvarte, jajajaja – se burló Elisa.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – habló la Hermana Grey determinante.

Hermana Grey, mire a quiénes me encontré, escondidos y besándose – fue la acusación directa por parte de Elisa.

¡Elisa guarda silencio! – le pidió la Hermana Grey.

¡¿Cómo? ¿Va a permitir ese comportamiento en este respetable colegio? – le preguntó Elisa molesta y a la vez incrédula.

Elisa deja de hacer dramas, no te gustará lo que la hermana Grey te dirá – le advirtió Archie.

Tú no te metas Archie, ¿qué podría decirme la Hermana Grey? – le gritó prepotente.

Que no puedo hacer nada, así que vuelvan a sus actividades – soltó ella como si no le importara.

¡Pero Hermana Grey!… - respondió sorprendida Elisa.

Hermanas, llévense a la Señorita Leagan, por favor – le pidió a la Hermana Margaret y Kent, las cuales se habían acercado también.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Llévensela a ella, expúlsenla, ¿cómo permite esta actitud?, es deshonroso – eran los quejidos de Elisa al ver frustrado su plan.

Elisa Leagan, no puedo hacer nada, llévensela – le dijo haciendo caso omiso y les reiteró la orden.

¡Pero Hermana! – protestó ella.

¡Silencio! – le ordenó la Hermana Grey.

No la entiendo, ¿dónde quedó el respeto que se le debe a este colegio?

Nadie se lo ha faltado Elisa – respondió sencillamente.

Oh! Ya entiendo, hermana Grey… ¿por qué no nos dice qué le ha dado el padre de Terrence para que deje que ocurra esta falta de respeto? – inquirió Neil.

¡¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo se atreve joven Leagan?, ambos quedan confinados en el cuarto de meditación por dos semanas, llévenselos Hermanas y quedan advertidos vuelven a tener otro exabrupto una vez más y llamaré a su familia, ¿han entendido? – dijo realmente indignada por la acusación emitida por los hermanos Leagan.

Pido una explicación ¿qué es lo que sucede, Hermana Grey? – alzó la voz el Duque de Grandchester, quién había llegado momentos antes y presenció toda la escena.

Un problema con los hermanos Leagan, Duque de Grandchester, en realidad, nada importante – aclaró la Hermana Grey.

También exijo una explicación – se alzó entre todas esas voces la de la señora Elroy Andley.

¡Señora Andley! – exclamó preocupada la Hermana Grey.

¡Tía abuela! – dijeron sorprendidos cinco de los menores involucrados en la escena.

Por supuesto que debe de haber una explicación – sentenció Elisa y continuó - Tia abuela, Duque, Hermana Grey, creo que es a Terry a quien le corresponde hacerlo. No creo que con lo sucedido se atreva a inventar algo si todos los vimos a los dos abrazándose y escondiéndose, ¿o acaso negarás que se ven a escondidas? – exclamó Elisa furiosa.

No Elisa, no tenemos que escondernos de nadie porque…te presento a mi esposa Candice White Grandchester – dijo él tomándola de la mano y ciñéndole la cintura. Hermana Grey lamento haberle ocasionado problemas – Terry pidió una disculpa por todo el bullicio ocasionado.

¡¿Tú esposa? Pero cómo no nos enteramos antes, ¡tía abuela! – le dijo ella con su ya conocido ademán de niña consentida.

Para tu información Elisa – aclaró Terry - nos casamos este fin de semana, así que es muy natural que bese, abrace y me vea con mi esposa, ¿no te parece?

Señora Elroy, Duque, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento? –pidió la Hermana Grey.

Claro Hermana Grey, en un momento vamos – aceptó la Señora Elroy y continuó - Elisa, Neil, el Tío Abuelo Williams ha ordenado que sean enviados a California con sus padres cuando haya terminado el verano.

¡Pero tía abuela!…- intentó protestar Elisa.

Es una orden, les advertí que no se metieran con Candy y no me hicieron caso, esto no lo voy a permitir, ya no creo en ustedes así que será mejor que no discutan y lo acepten – les recomendó ella enérgicamente.

Andando Elisa y Neil, los llevaré al cuarto de meditación – les pidió la Hermana Margaret.

Candy…- exclamó Annie.

Si Annie – le respondió Candy.

¿Puedo hablar contigo… a solas?

Por supuesto – y apretando la mano de Terry le indicó que iría a otro lugar a conversar con la chica tímida.

Candy te dejo, voy con mi padre – Terry le dio un beso en la frente.

Está bien amor, luego te alcanzo. Dime Annie ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? – le preguntó Candy.

Me hace feliz que te hayas casado – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

A mi más Annie, gracias – Contestó Candy apartándose rápidamente.

¿Sabes Candy? Pedí que me transfirieran a este colegio cuando conocí a Archie – le contó ella.

Qué bueno Annie, ahora espero que seas feliz. Si me disculpas debo alcanzar a Terry, hasta luego – se despidió de Annie.

Candy, ¿por qué me tratas con tanta indiferencia?, ahora tienes un titulo, has cambiado tanto.

No Annie, no he cambiado, tú me cambiaste cuando tu madre te prohibió hablar conmigo y cambiaste cuando olvidaste quién eras en realidad. Mi título no me da ningún derecho a verte menos, pero tú sí pudiste hacerlo cuando éramos niñas, deja de ser una cobarde y enfrenta tus miedos, por tu bien haz lo que creas que es conveniente para ti – le recomendó Candy.

Candy… ¡cuánto has madurado!- comenzó a llorar cuando hubo dicho estas palabras.

Candy se dirigió a la oficina de la Hermana Elroy y tocó.

Toc, toc

Adelante – pidió la Hermana Gre

Gracias hermana Grey – Candy entró y se sentó al lado de Terry tomándolo de la mano.

Le estaba diciendo al señor Grandchester, que no era necesario que los demás se enteraran de su actual estado civil – tratando de disculparse apresuradamente.

Hermana Grey entiendo su sentir, pero creo que ya no hará falta, para mañana ya todos lo sabrán – dijo Terry despreocupado.

Sólo espero que esto no de pie a una mala interpretación en cuanto al sistema del Colegio – dijo en tono preocupado la Hermana Grey.

No se preocupe hermana, si surge cualquier rumor nosotros nos encargaremos de aclararlo – aseguró el Duque de Grandchester.

Al tranquilizarse la situación la señora Elroy hizo una solicitud:

Hermana Grey he venido a solicitarle que les conceda el permiso de salir más temprano a los jóvenes Grandchester.

¿Podemos? – preguntaron sorprendidos.

Claro que sí, no hay ningún problema – no quedándole más remedio a la Hermana Grey.

Bueno ya que no tenemos que tratar ningún otro asunto, nos retiramos – dijeron al unísono Richard y la señora Elroy.

Pasen ustedes – les concedió la Hermana Grey.

Candy salió con la tía Elroy y Terry con su padre, los alumnos se les quedaron viendo fijamente, pero tanto a Candy como a Terry pareció no importarles, se subieron al carruaje en el que Duque había llegado al colegio y se enfilaron al departamento de los recién esposos.

Cuando llegaron bajaron y se dirigieron a cambiarse el uniforme por algo más cómodo, mientras se desnudaban Terry se volteó y observó el cuerpo de Candy, sentía más deseos de amarla que de estar con su padre y la señora Elroy.

Candy…- la llamó él.

Dime – le contestó ella sin mirarlo.

No te conocía esa actitud que tomaste hacia Elisa – dijo volteándose.

Sólo recordé cómo me trataba, eso es todo – le explicó sin agregar más.

Pequeña, no sabes cuánto daría porque tu cabeza recordara cada cosa que has vivido – le dijo abrazándola por detrás.

Yo también Terry, pero el Doctor Robson me dijo que no debo apresurarme – le sonrió sin volver a verlo.

Hay que tomar esa petición en serio pequeña, qué te parece si mejor nos quedamos encerraditos – le sugirió él.

No amor, la tía Elroy y tu papá están allá afuera, así que anda, apresúrate – le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

Candy, qué pasa, te noto distraída – le preguntó Terry.

No nada, son tonterías mías.

Dime, qué sucede, ¿por qué tiemblas? – le insistió.

Nada, ya se me pasará, no me hagas caso – dijo sin agregar nada más.

Está bien – quedándose callando por un momento.

Candy y Terry invitaron a cenar a la Tía Elroy y al duque, cuando cayó la noche Richard ofreció a la tía Elroy a llevarla hasta la mansión puesto que le quedaba de paso. Candy y Terry los despidieron en el lobby, en verdad estaban muy contentos, disfrutaban de las visitas ya que recién se tenían que acostumbrar a vivir solos como pareja.

Candy entró a su habitación después de darle las buenas noches a John y Dorothy, entró taciturna algo había sucedido justo cuando estaba conversando con Annie; le sobrevinieron los recuerdos más amargos de su vida, si antes ya había recordado a Elisa y sus malos tratos, ahora recordaba las humillaciones, pensaría tal vez que la Candy de antes daba más importancia al bienestar de los demás que al de ella misma, se preguntaba si había que poner la mejilla tantas veces como los malos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

Candy entró al cuarto de baño, volvió con el pijama puesta, vio cómo Terry estaba leyendo Hamlet, sin duda esa era su pasión, corrió hacia él, dejando caer una lágrima en el camino, tomando por sorpresa a Terry que no sabía qué había ocurrido.

¡Terry…no quiero recordar! – le dijo llorosa.

¿Qué pasa Candy? Por favor, dime ¿Qué tienes? ¡Me asustas! – dijo el preocupado.

Hoy hablé con Annie…- ella comenzó a contarle.

Ah la amiga de Archie – acotó él.

Si…ella…ella y yo ya nos conocíamos – le confesó abruptamente.

¿Ella también es huérfana? – preguntó Terry de manera drástica.

No lo digas así, me lástima esa palabra, Elisa me la decía junto a una sarta de tonterías sobre la sangre azul de los Andley – le informó ella.

Lo siento…pecosa, no lo sabía.

Nos queríamos mucho, pero su madre le prohibió hablarme otra vez por el miedo al qué dirían, yo…acepté sin chistar, ahí fue donde conocí a un chico que se parecía a Anthony, luego la volví a ver cuando los Leagan me adoptaron, se portó linda conmigo y aún así me trató mal por ellos – le contaba Candy entre sollozos.

Mi amor, parece que Annie es buena en su corazón pero no valiente, debes darle tiempo – le sugirió él rozándole la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Tiempo ha tenido de sobra, anteriormente parece ser que mi carácter solo lo tenía cuando me enojaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que por eso abusaron de mí, no me merecía ese trato, ¡era una niña Terry!, sólo una niña, una niña que quería tener padres, hermanos, una familia…así como tú, tú los tuviste, pero no eran cariñosos contigo…- le dijo conteniendo el llanto.

Si amor, en eso nos parecemos – Terry la abrazó para consolarla, pues no soportaba el dolor que le causaban a Candy aquellos recuerdos que se estaban haciendo presentes - mañana amanecerás más tranquila – le dijo cobijándola entre sus brazos.

Terry…le dije a Dorothy que nos despertara más temprano.

Si Candy lo sé, ahora a dormir.

Terry…- lo llamó.

Dime…

Te amo.

Yo también te amo, sé que te sientes indefensa mi amor pero pronto saldrás de ese estado – le aseguró él.

Terry no pudo dormir enseguida, así que se levantó y escribió una nota a Dorohty para que enviara un recado a la Mansión Andley por la mañana, la dejó en la cocina y se fue a dormir, ya más tranquilo regresó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y…

Candy…

¿A dónde fuiste…? - preguntó somnolienta.

Fui por un vaso de leche, pero durmamos, es tarde… - le dijo cerrando la puerta y encaminándose a la cama.

Terry ¿no me vas hacer el amor hoy…? – le preguntó.

Prefiero que duermas preciosa…- le contestó.

¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó ella demasiado triste.

Candy, te amo más que a mi vida pequeña, pero necesitas una noche de paz y yo si pienso dártela – le dijo abrazándola.

Buenas noches Terry – dijo ella bostezando y quedándose profundamente dormida.


	28. Chapter 28

HOLA CHICAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, HAN DE SABER QUE LA NIÑA EDITORA ANDUVO DE PARRANDA Y RECIEN ME ENTREGO EL CAPITULO QUE LE SIGUE, POR LO QUE RECIEN SALIDITO DEL RECALENTADO SE LOS ENVIO, AHORA LA COSA SE ESTA PONIENDO MAS PELUDA, JAJAJA. POR CIERTO, LES COMENTO QUE SEAN PACIENTES PORQUE HE TENIDO RECIEN ALGUNAS LAGUNAS JAJAJA ASI QUE PACIENCIA, PACIENCIA!

FELIZ LECTURA

Al otro día, Dorothy los despertó temprano, se levantaron, se asearon y dispusieron su desayuno; después el carruaje los dejó en la entrada del colegio, se despidieron con un pequeño beso y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando fueron al desayuno Candy platicaba amenamente con Patty y casi nada con Annie, en el caso de Terry repentinamente había surgido una amistad con Stear ya que de Archie apenas y recibía su saludo.

Eran el centro de atención del colegio, los cuchicheos eran más escandalosos y después de clases, cuando estaban por marcharse el tumulto de personas en los jardines era indescriptible; si los jardines hablaran dirían que nunca se habían congregado tantas personas en ellos. Candy salió de clases cargando sus libros cuando Terry salió por detrás de ella y la tomó de la cintura, después le dio un beso en la sien; al salir del colegio, el carruaje de los Andley se encontraba en la entrada, la señora Elroy los había invitado a la mansión para la hora del té; mientras ellas platicaban de cómo le iba a Candy con las clases y reían divertidas, Albert y Terry se encontraban leyendo, puesto que él no había podido hablar con Albert del asunto de Candy estando ella presente .

Cuando llegaron a la mansión George le ayudó a bajar a la señora Elroy y Dorothy a Candy, la señora Elroy mando a Candy y a Dorothy por unas cosas a la habitación que ella había ocupado en su estadía en Londres, mientras Terry, la tía abuela y Albert conversaban.

Albert, ayer Candy tuvo recuerdos, pero no me cuenta mucho acerca de lo que ha recordado. Me dijo algunos pero no son todos, lo sé, algo me lo dice. Me dijo que recordó que los Leagan eran malos con ella y que no tenían por qué ofenderla tanto si solamente ella quería una cosa: _una familia_ – Terry les contaba a grandes rasgos lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Candy comienza a recordar cosas y todas tal cual sucedieron pero con un especial rencor, debemos consultar con el Doctor Robson, algo está sucediendo – comentaba Albert quien se notaba preocupado.

Sí Albert, es necesario consultarlo con él para saber si esto es normal –apoyó Terry la propuesta hecha por Albert y continuó – Candy también me dijo que hay algo en lo que nos parecíamos, y es que ambos carecemos de _algo_: ella quería una familia porque quería amor y yo tuve una familia pero no supo darme amor. Esto se está complicando mucho, me entristeció saber que su propia familia no la amaba como ella quería – dijo Terry mirándolos.

Sí, eso es algo que lamento mucho Terry, por eso no le exijo más, se lo prometí a William y lo estoy cumpliendo, alejaré a los Leagan inmediatamente, no quiero que me recuerde como el verdugo en su felicidad – comentó la tía Elroy.

Entiendo señora Elroy, también hay algo que me llamó mucho la atención; algo pasó con Annie, lamentablemente no puedo darles mucha información, como ya les he dicho, ella no dice nada, pero siente que Annie fue cobarde al no enfrentarse a su madre cuando la obligó a romper toda relación con Candy, ni cuando ella misma fue testigo de los acosos de los Leagan y no dijo nada, piensa que no debió sufrir nunca ese tipo de maltrato porque ella era una niña, ¡una niña pequeña!, ¿me entiendes Albert? – preguntó Terry con tono alterado debido a su poca capacidad para poder ayudar a Candy.

Terry, sé que te preocupa la situación – le hizo saber Albert tratando de tranquilizarlo- pero debemos de esperar, ella recuperará todos sus recuerdos cuando esté lista. No podemos apresurar las cosas, si lo hacemos tal vez sea perjudicial para ella.

Lo entiendo Albert, pero acaso ustedes ¿no la han notado un poco extraña?

¿Extraña?, Terry no te entiendo – respondió Albert.

Si William, ella está abatida, a pesar de que conversa perfectamente en realidad está triste – le hizo saber la señora Elroy.

Efectivamente, desde ayer la noto triste – y arriesgándose a llevarse un reto por parte de la señora Elroy, Terry solicitó - señora Elroy ¿puede disculparnos unos momentos? deseo hablar con Albert en privado.

No se moleste Terry, iré a ver a Candy no se vaya a meter en líos…otra vez – sonrió y se retiró.

Ya estando los caballeros solos Terry prosiguió:

Albert sé que le tienes mucha confianza a Candy, pero te voy a contar algo muy íntimo para ella, te pido que seas muy discreto con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Es necesario Terry? – le preguntó él incómodo.

Por favor, sólo escucha: después de que se había quedado dormida fui a escribirte la nota y cuando regresé y entré a la habitación ella estaba a medio levantar, se encontraba muy triste, me acosté a su lado y me dijo que si no iba a… intimar con ella, obviamente le contesté que yo preferiría dejarla descansar y a esto me contestó, _"¿ya no me quieres…?"_- dijo él con todo el dolor que esa pregunta le causó.

¡Con que ha vuelto a decirlo…! – dijo Albert sorprendido.

¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo ha hecho antes? – preguntó Terry asustado.

En ocasiones cuando le daban sus crisis llegó a renegar de su fe, llego a tener la idea de que Dios no la quiere y que por eso la hace sufrir. El Doctor Robson piensa que los recuerdos vuelven de golpe y eso la altera demasiado, pero pienso que no es así. Cuando los recuerdos regresan también lo hacen los sentimientos negativos, es por ello que debemos cuidarla demasiado y debemos cuidarnos de los comentarios…- Albert le explicó a Terry.

Por lo visto tu tía se siente demasiado culpable por ello, hay cosas que a sus otros nietos no les permitiría hacer que con Candy pasa por alto – agregó Terry sonriendo.

Si, en efecto Terry, pero no puedo hacer nada por ella. Candy ha visto su dignidad pisoteada y no creo que vuelva a ser la misma. Mi tía me contó del altercado con Elisa, piensa mandarla a California con sus padres, ha tomado este asunto con una seriedad que si la hubieras conocido antes no la creerías – le contó asombrado por el cambio que había dado la señora Elroy.

Ya un poco más relajados acerca del tema…

Por cierto ¿qué estará haciendo Candy que tarda tanto? – preguntó Albert curioso.

Creo que ahí viene – le dijo Terry carcajeándose porque al parecer traía algo entre sus manos.

Albert, Terry miren Puppet de pirata, qué lindo se ve – dijo ella mostrándoselos.

Candy ven aquí, no puedes salir descalza – le gritó la señora Elroy.

Pero si no estoy descalza, además no piso el suelo si no el césped – corrigió Candy.

Princesa…¿qué son esos modales, para eso te mando al mejor colegio de Londres? – le dijo Albert.

¡Ay Albert! No estoy en la escuela, así que ahórrate tus sermones – dijo sonriéndole.

Candy…respeta a tu padre – la recriminó Terry cuando se le había escapado la mofeta.

¡Hey Puppet! Ven aquí aún falta la pata de palo – la siguió hasta la casa.

Bueno, creo que eso es lo único que no podremos cambiar de Candy, ¿verdad Terry? - preguntó Albert doblándose de la risa.

Si, por lo visto le encanta meterse en problemas – dijo Terry con cierta admiración de que Candy se recuperaba demasiado pronto.

¡Ayyy! – gritó ella.

¿Se ha caído? Vayamos a ver qué sucedió – dijo Terry comenzando a correr.

¡¿Candy estás bien? – le preguntó Albert asustado.

¡Ouch! Sí, sólo que no me fijé por dónde pisaba, me duele – señalando las asentaderas.

¡Qué extraño…! – dijo Albert en tono irónico - Candy, ya no puedes andar haciendo travesuras – terminó por reprenderla.

Lo mismo me decía la Hermana María, desde los diez años, "_Candy ya no tienes edad para hacer travesuras, Candy eres toda una señorita"_ – respondió ella imitando a la Hermana María.

¡Recordaste a la Hermana María Candy! Ella y otra señorita te criaron en el orfanato – le informó.

¡Es verdad!…pero a la otra señorita no la recuerdo – le dijo risueña y un poco adolorida.

Tómalo con calma, ya recordarás – la tranquilizó Albert.

Bueno señora Grandchester vayamos a asearla que la señora Elroy nos reprenderá a los dos si no vamos a la sala de té – Dorothy la ayudó a levantarse.

Está bien, vamos – la siguió.

Ya en la habitación de Candy.

Terry…- lo llamó Candy.

Sí, ¿qué pasa pecosa? – le respondió volteándose hacia ella.

¿Me amas? – preguntó Candy muy seria.

Por supuesto que te amo – le contestó abrazándola.

¿Así de traviesa como soy? – le dijo haciendo un puchero y a punto de llorar.

Así exactamente – le contestó Terry poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

Porque quería decirte algo…yo también te amo Terry y te voy a dar lo que tus padres no te dieron, mucho amor y seguridad – le dijo con apenas una sonrisa.

Terry no podía creerlo, ella le confesaba que lo quería tanto como para darle lo que sus padres no quisieron darle.

Terry, necesito que me creas; también tendremos una familia y tus hijos se parecerán a ti o a mí, pero ellos te querrán mucho, te lo aseguro – dijo sonriéndole.

Candy, cada día que pasa estoy tan seguro de mi amor por ti que no me arrepiento de haberte buscado y sentir que para mi estabas viva, tan viva que vivías en mi corazón. Gracias Candy por ser parte de mí… Te amo – le dijo estrangulando un suspiro.

Yo también te amo Terry

Lo sé pecosa.

Salieron con rumbo a la sala de té, abrazados y tomados de la mano, es como la señora Elroy y Albert los vieron entrar.

La tarde fue amena después de unas horas, antes de la cena se despidieron, Terry fue ahora el que sedujo y amó a Candy dos veces esa noche, cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido afuera no la oyeron, Candy se acurrucó cerca de su cuerpo y se quedaron dormidos.

Al otro día cuando llegaron al colegio vieron en una de las bardas a una señora de edad, tratando de subir por ella con la ayuda de su equipaje. Candy le dijo a Terry que fuera ayudarla y después ella se acercó por los jardines del colegio para ver si se les ofrecía algo.

Terry ¿Dónde estás? – lo buscaba en los árboles cerca de la pared.

Aquí Candy – susurró él.

Señorita, me puede decir ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Patricia O´Brien? – preguntó la señora que había visto hace unos momentos.

Señora…- dijo ella.

Ya sé que soy señora, no necesitas decírmelo, estoy muy acabada pero aún tengo fuerzas – le demostró que cargaba su pesada valija.

No me mal entienda, quiero decir que soy señora, me he casado recientemente – Candy le enseñaba la argolla de matrimonio.

Ah, ya entiendo, pero… ¿tan joven?, ¿cómo te llamas querida? - le preguntó sorprendida.

Candice… Candy Grandchester señora…-corrigió su nombre.

Martha, soy la abuela de Patty, encantada – dijo ella sonriente.

Venga, la llevaré con ella – Y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios Candy sólo agregó -Cuídate amor, te veo en el desayuno – se despidió de él mandándole un beso a la distancia.

De acuerdo preciosa, que le vaya bien señora Martha – Terry se despidió de ellas.

Gracias por ayudarme con la valija joven Terry – la anciana agradeció la ayuda ofrecida por el joven y no perdió oportunidad de halagar la masculinidad del chico - Que buen mozo es tu marido – dijo sonriéndole en demasía.

Muchas gracias, y dígame ¿qué hace usted aquí abuela? ¿Por qué no avisó a Patty de su llegada? – preguntó ella curiosa.

Precisamente por eso, Patty no sabe que estoy aquí. Quería conocer el lugar donde mi nieta estudia, siempre tuve maestros en casa y nunca disfruté de un día de colegio, vine para saber qué es lo que se siente – le contaba Martha.

¡Dios mio! A Patty le va a dar un colapso nervioso – le decía riendo ya que se imaginaba la reacción de Patty al ver a su abuela.

Lo aseguro, mi nieta es un poco nerviosa.

Hemos llegado abuela – le dijo cuando ya estaban frente a su puerta.

Toc, toc

Adelante – Patty dio el acceso a su habitación.

¡Hola Patty! – saludó Martha.

¡Abuela!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Patty sorprendida.

Vine a visitarte, ¡a qué otra cosa podría venir! – respondió Martha caminando hacia ella, Candy entró y cerró la puerta.

Pero no puedes quedarte, me reprenderán si estás aquí. Candy ¿por qué viene contigo? – le dijo exasperada.

Calma Patty o morirás de los nervios, Terry ayudó a Martha a entrar al colegio, la traje aquí porque quiere verte. Sólo hay que cuidar que las hermanas no se enteren.

Pero Candy si me descubren me echarán – respondió alterada.

Calma Patty no seas tan exagerada, vamos, conozco un lugar en donde puede quedarse – le enseñó la habitación a la que se dirigían.

¡Ah sí! ¿Dónde? – le preguntó Patty.

En mi habitación, recuerdas la que está al final del pasillo. Aún la tienen reservada para mí. Sólo bastará para que ella descanse y tú pienses cómo le vas hacer; Patty deja el miedo y que Martha disfrute unos días en el colegio, ¿de acuerdo? – le rogó tomándole de las manos.

Sí…creo – dijo ella ruborizándose.

Patty…vámonos, ya va a comenzar la clase. Abuela Martha quédese aquí y nosotras regresaremos con comida.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases…

Gracias Candy, no sabría que hacer sin ti – dijo Patty abrazándola.

No te preocupes Patty, entremos.

Patty, Candy ¿dónde se habían metido? – preguntó Annie - La clase va a comenzar.

Después del desayuno, Candy y las chicas le llevaron algo de comer a Martha, aunque fue rapidísimo porque su segunda clase comenzaba en diez minutos, además Annie se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio a la abuela de Patty en su habitación. Candy llevó a Martha a la habitación que ocupó antes de casarse, ella se había maravillado pues tendría todo eso para ella sola, había cosas que Candy debía hacer primero antes de dejarla segura.

Cuando iba a entrar a su segunda clase, Terry la llamó con un silbido.

Candy…Candy, ven.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella un tanto asustada.

¿Cómo está la señora Martha? – le preguntó preocupado.

Muy bien, se encuentra en la que era mi habitación, pensaba avisarle a Mary Jean para que se dé una vuelta por aquí – le comentó a Terry.

No pecas, la vas a preocupar. Será mejor que no te metas, solo da algunas recomendaciones a Patty y Annie y que ellas se encarguen, ¿no lo crees? – le recomendó el castaño.

Por supuesto, te veo al rato, aun faltan las clases más difíciles de este día – le dijo ella.

Está bien pecosa, pórtate bien – le sugirió Terry.

Tú también, nos vemos… – y antes de que se fuera Candy lo llamó - ¡Terry!

Dime.

¿Vendrás por mi? – le preguntó Candy.

Por supuesto…- contestó él con tono seductor.

Así pasaron las horas, Candy iba caminando saliendo de la biblioteca ya que se llevaría algunos libros para realizar algunos de sus deberes, por lo que Terry la miraba parado desde una de las columnas que adornaban la puerta de la entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas. De pronto y sin darse cuenta Elisa caminaba con las hermanas rumbo a la dirección, era claro que por alguna razón la Hermana Grey había mandado a llamarla, por supuesto ella no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que pidió un favor a las hermanas.

Hermana Margaret, puedo despedirme de Luisa, es mi única amiga en el colegio - le pidió "amablemente" Elisa.

Está bien Elisa, te esperamos fuera de la oficina de la madre superiora – le informó la hermana Margaret mientras se alejaban de ahí.

Si hermana, gracias.

Candy estaba absorta en sus asuntos que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Oh creo que debí haber sacado el otro libro también, pero si no sé, Terry me ayudará – pensaba en voz alta.

Felicidades Candy… al fin conseguiste deshacerte de mí, estarás muy contenta – asustó a Candy cuando esta iba a bajar por las escaleras.

¡Elisa!, ¿cómo estás? – la saludo sin prestarle atención.

¿Pretendes burlarte de mí?, Neil no se va a ir sin darte tu merecido, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Terry para que lo obligaras a casarte con él? – le preguntó Elisa con doble intención.

Terry veía la escena y caminaba lo más aprisa que podía cuando oyó esa frase. Nunca hubiera imaginado lo que Candy respondió.

Elisa, creo que pierdo mi tiempo contigo, debo hacer muchos deberes como para contestarte. Así que si me disculpas…– le contestó ella sin más.

Terry intuyó que Elisa no se quedaría tan parca como aparentemente se veía, así que corrió y justo cuando Candy había bajado algunas escaleras, la empujó, por fortuna Terry se encontraba a unos cuantos escalones delante de ella para ayudarla.

¡Cuidado Candy! – Terry la alertó.

¡Terry! – gritó ella al sentir que perdía el equilibrio.

Estás bien pecosa, no te pasó nada ya te tengo – le dijo abrazándola.

Elisa Leagan, eso que acabas de hacer no le gustara a tu familia – le advirtió Terry.

¿Crees que me importa mi familia?, cuando ella me quitó a Anthony y luego a ti, todos la quieren y a mí me detestan, ¡respóndeme tú! ¿qué te dio a ti para que te obligara a casarte con ella? – volvió a insinuar un doble sentido. Anda dime, la Tía Abuela no está por aquí para proteger a Candy ni para cuidar su memoria – dijo Elisa mordazmente, Candy se sorprendió cuando la oyó, se había dado cuenta.

Elisa no te permito que le hables así a Candy – sonó la voz alterada e impasible de la señora Elroy.

¡Eh… pero tía yo solo…! – trató de articular palabra cuando se vio interrumpida.

George – lo llamó la señora Elroy.

Si señora Elroy – se presentó ante ellos.

Ya tienes a Neil, llévatelos de mi vista, no los quiero ver a ninguno de los dos, esta tarde se embarcarán para América –sentenció - ¿Candy estas bien?

Sí, solo un poco asustada, eso es todo – le respondió Candy. En realidad no sentía las piernas y sintió que los ojos le pesaban demasiado.

Terry llévala a su habitación.

Empezaron a caminar cuando se escuchó - ¡Candy…!- gritó Terry cuando ella apenas caminó un poco… Candy se había desmayado.

Aprisa Terry, hay que llevarla a su habitación, Hermana Margaret las sales – ordenó, finalmente el actuar rápido en sus crisis era lo más importante.


	29. Chapter 29

hola pequeñinas, jajaja yo aqui trayendoles otro nuevo capitulo, me perdonan verdad, hemos estado algo apuradas ya saben, entre las cosas de la escuela y los trabajos, pero aqui les traigo este capitulo, avisandoles tambien que pronto concluira bububububu, pero aun no asi que como ya saben, feliz lectura!

Los pasillos de pronto fueron invadidos por los alumnos, los alegatos llegaron rápidamente y Candy en su inconsciencia se le había revuelto el estómago. Con la sales había regresado, pero se sentía muy cansada, así que la señora Elroy mando a un sirviente al departamento para que John trajera a Mary Jean. Cuando ésta se enteró, apresuró al cochero para que la llevara al colegio.

Al llegar entró aprisa y llegó a dónde Candy, ella yacía como inconsciente, aunque estaba despierta. Momentos más tarde, Mary Jean le señaló a Terry que la podía llevar a casa pero que una vez llegando allá no se le moviese para nada, así que la tomó en brazos y atravesando el largo pasillo de los dormitorios de las chicas se dirigió hasta llegar a la entrada donde ya los esperaba el coche del que se había bajado Mary Jean, delante de este se encontraba el carruaje de los Andley, el cual esperaba a la tía Abuela mientras que George había alquilado uno.

El camino fue largo para Candy ya que apenas podía quedarse despierta, cuando llegaron al departamento Terry la volvió a cargar pero ya iba profundamente dormida, era momento de saber en realidad qué sucedía. Mary Jean mandó a John para que trajera al Doctor Robson, ella subió detrás de Terry y se quedó con ella mientras él ya en la biblioteca daba de vueltas debido a la desesperación de no saber cómo actuar. Momentos más tarde salió cuando escuchó la voz del Doctor Robson que venía entrando acompañado de Elroy y Albert.

Doctor, que bueno que llegó, me tenía preocupado – dijo Terry notablemente afectado.

Calma Terry, ¿dónde está Candy? – le preguntó ansioso.

En la habitación, venga por aquí – lo condujo a su habitación.

Habían pasado un par de horas, Terry tenia destrozados los nervios, nunca había sido impaciente, pero tratándose de Candy lo era, la Tía Abuela estaba leyendo y Albert suponía que revisaba contratos que había pasado a recoger a la oficina, aunque realmente no pasaba de la primera línea, su mente se encontraba ausente. El Doctor Robson salió de la habitación de Candy:

La señora Grandchester esta notablemente cansada. ¿Ha recordado muchas cosas últimamente? – preguntó un tanto extrañado.

Sí, recientemente ha recordado los maltratos que vivió en su niñez – le contaba Terry.

Ya veo, espero que esto acabe pronto, debemos de cuidar el aspecto emocional sabe, está muy delicada… ¿aún anda haciendo travesuras? – preguntó nuevamente.

Si, ayer precisamente Puppet fue su blanco. Hasta se cayó – comentaba Albert sonriendo.

Mmm bueno también hay que cuidar eso – respondió él.

Se ha lastimado con ello, se quejó, pero no pasa nada – hizo un comentario Terry.

Aún no pasa nada, pero pasara, me entiende señora Elroy – la miró en tono de advertencia.

¿Usted cree doctor? ¿No es demasiado pronto para saberlo? – le preguntó alterada.

¿Saber qué…? - preguntó Terry ya que no lograba entender de lo que estaban hablando.

¡Ah, jóvenes…! ¿Sabe qué pasa cuando una señorita tiene intimidad con su marido? – le preguntaron.

¡Ah! eso, no lo creo… ¿o sí? – dijo dubitativo.

Es muy pronto para darse cuenta de eso ¿o no Tía Abuela? – le preguntó Albert.

Pues no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero por el susto que le ha dado Elisa, en vez de llorar se puso a dormir, puede ser que esté embarazada… - agregó sin más.

¡¿Embarazada?, ¿tan pronto?…¡no hemos acabado el colegio! – se asustó Terry.

Bueno Terry, es natural y el colegio se quedará aquí por muchos años… - le aclaró Albert.

Me refería a que no es posible ¿o sí? – rectificó Terry.

Tal vez joven Terrence, pero debe cuidarla, se imagina si la señorita Elisa hubiera cometido esa atrocidad, lo hubiésemos lamentado mucho. Candy me contó, comenzó a temblar y no pudo evitar un sollozo, se encuentra demasiado asustada – dijo el Doctor Robson.

Terry…Terry…vamos hombre, es poco probable. Además con ustedes dos nos basta para tener actividades extracurriculares – le sonrió Albert.

Si pero Candy…si hubiera sucedido lo que Elisa tramaba no me lo hubiera perdonado…- comentó Terry triste.

Pero no sucedió, ven vayamos a verla – le dijo Albert.

Si joven Terrence, no se preocupe, los acompaño – caminó el Doctor Robson detrás de ellos.

Toc toc

Adelante - indicó Candy.

Mi amor ¿cómo estás? – corrió Terry a su lado.

Mejor Terry, no te preocupes sólo fue un desmayo nada fuera de lo común.

Pues si preciosa, pero el Doctor Robson quiere platicar con nosotros – le informó besándole la mano.

Sí, en unos minutos llegará, no creo que se demore más – les informó sobre un visitante. Antes de salir de mi consultorio me encontré con el Duque de Grandchester y me dijo que vendría a visitarlos así que ya no tardará – les comento el doctor.

¿Terry que ha pasado? – le preguntaba a su hijo mientras en el camino Dorothy le informaba al Duque sobre lo ocurrido con Elisa.

Bueno, parece que ya estamos todos –empezó el Dr. Robson - El avance de Candy ha sido significativo, sus recuerdos han regresado a excepción de los de su niñez. Candy debes tomar en cuenta que por algo ha pasado esto, si los obligas a regresar este y otros episodios pueden repetirse; tu aspecto emocional es el que me preocupa, después de todo puedes volver a ser la misma pero con algunos rasgos diferentes. Según me contaba tu tía, la situación en casa no era agradable para nada, ahora que lo recuerdas recriminas esos actos y es natural en un corazón que ha sido abusado, pero queremos que ciertas cosas de la antigua Candy vuelvan, ¿no es así? – le informaba a todos.

Sí doctor, entonces no lo haré más - Candy les pido una disculpa a todos -evitaré recriminarles lo sucedido anteriormente.

No hay necesidad de eso Candy, sólo que no extra límites tu memoria – le recomendaba Albert.

Por otro lado, debes tomar en cuenta que ya no es prudente que sigas con tus travesuras Candy.

¡Ah sí! ¿por qué? – le preguntó Candy sorprendida.

¿Candy, has tenido intimidad con Terry? – le preguntó sin más el doctor Robson.

Este…sí – lo dijo notablemente sonrojada y sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa.

¡Ah…! ¿Quiere decir que puedo estar embarazada? – le soltó cuando todos sonreían.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Doctor es eso posible? – preguntó Richard.

Puede suceder o no, es muy pronto para saberlo – respondió él dudándolo.

Desde ahora te mantendremos vigilada pequeña – le dijo Albert.

¡Ah no! Me opongo a que no me dejen divertirme – respondió ella.

Sin quejas princesa, divertirte sí, pero no caerte como ayer – le contestó Albert enérgicamente.

Un golpe muy fuerte puede hacer que lo pierda Candy, debe tener cuidado – recomendó el Doctor Robson.

Está bien…está bien, no cometeré esas tonterías, pero no me aten al confinamiento, prometo ser más cuidadosa – repetía Candy incansablemente.

Está bien, por ahora me retiro, aún tengo pacientes que atender – se despidió el Dr. Robson.

Si doctor, lo acompaño – se ofreció Albert.

Terrence hasta que por fin me darás un nieto – comentaba Richard notablemente contento.

Nieta – sugirió Albert.

Va a ser niño – recalcó Richard.

¡Ey! par de abuelos antes deberían de considerar que primero tiene que suceder. Así que vayan a sus casas a descansar que yo la cuidaré – contestó Terry sonriente.

Está bien, pero será niño – dijo Richard aún caminando.

Niña – lo corrigió Albert.

Así la señora Elroy, Richard y Albert se fueron mientras departían si era varón o mujer…

Candy.

Dime Terry – le contestó ella.

La verdad no creo que estés embarazada.

¿De verdad lo crees?, pero eso puedo remediarlo – lo miró y le dio un profundo beso.

Candy, debo cuidarte – se separó de ella.

Pues ya veremos… – dijo ella en tono sensual y levantándose.

Corrió al baúl que había acomodado en el baño y sacó unas prendas que le había mandado madame Lenore, era un recién estrenado neglillé en la moda de París, negro y rojo, muy sexy y despampanante, le había dicho que lo usara sólo en emergencias.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se recargó en la puerta del baño y comenzó a caminar hacia él, con cadenciosos movimientos y muy sensual. Él por supuesto apenas la vio y su excitación se volvió contra los designios de su cabeza. Candy llegó delante de él y sé acuclilló al lado de la cama, después se levantó y emitió un gemido, él rápidamente la tomó por la cintura y la acostó nuevamente.

Candy no debemos – dijo él cuando ella se acercó a su rostro.

Pero yo si quiero, anda no me lo vas a negar ¿o sí? – le dijo besándolo.

Eres una provocadora, sabes que con este atuendo no puedo negarme – dijo él mirándola.

¡Ah! Pero ¿querías hacerlo? – le preguntó.

Siempre voy a quererlo – le contestó besándola.

Te deseo tanto Terry, hazme el amor por favor…- repitió ella.

La palabra mágica…- contestó él.

En efecto, Candy había provocado lo suficientemente a Terry, la había amado esa noche, tanto que no escucharon cuando Dorothy les despertaba, llamado al cual no respondieron, provocando que Dorothy desistiera de su objetivo.

Amor despierta ya es medio día – le dijo moviéndola un poco.

Y ¿quién dice que me quiero levantar? Ven – lo jaló.

Candy, traviesa, por mi pasaría todo el día en tus brazos – le dijo besándole el cuello.

Pues mañana es sábado y no vamos al colegio, podríamos no asistir ni a comer – dijo ella, no quería apartarse de sus brazos.

Princesa pero no podemos hacerlo si no comemos, terminaríamos agotados – le dijo sin predecir la contestación que le darían.

Tenemos tiempo para descansar – le recordó.

Candy…¿qué me has hecho? – sonrió.

Sólo lo que tú me has enseñado – le respondió coqueta.

¿De verdad?, pues qué buena eres, me has superado – le dijo él sin pena.

Recién lo descubrí – ella contestó sonriendo.

Te amo Candy.

Yo también y mucho.

Y así siguieron todo el día, las únicas veces que se levantaron fueron para comer sus alimentos por lo demás estuvieron encerrados a piedra y lodo, amándose, contándose anécdotas, aunque por parte de Candy eran muy pocas, haciéndose travesuras y en realidad pasando un día hermoso en compañía de la persona que él más amaba: Candy.

El sábado tenían un compromiso inevitable, desde que ellos se habían casado ambas familias se mostraban más complacientes, habían decidido hacer reuniones en cada casa para mantener los estrechos lazos que ahora les unían; ambas familias querían algo de los recién esposos, pero lo que más querían era rodear a Candy y a Terry de amor familiar, debido a que no se les había dado cuando eran pequeños. Ese fin de semana lo pasarían todos e incluidos los chicos en la Mansión Gradchester, era su quinto domingo y se reunirían con ellos ese día.

Candy y Terry llegaron con Dorothy y Mary Jean el sábado, ella lucía radiante, caminó muy discretamente hasta que vio a su suegro bajar por la escalinata. Se lanzó a él y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Gracias Richard por recibirnos en su casa – le dijo Candy.

De nada Candy, pero recuerda nada de travesuras – le advirtió a ella con el dedo enfrente de su nariz.

De acuerdo, prometido – le hizo una señal de cruz con los dedos.

Papá ¿los señores Andley ya llegaron? – preguntó Terry.

Aún no, decían que iban a traer algo para la hora del té, pero si gustan podemos pasar al comedor – comentaba Richard al oír alegremente la palabra "Papá".

Pero ¿y tu esposa…?- le preguntó Terry intranquilo.

No te preocupes, la duquesa no está, se encuentra con unos parientes en Darthmout – le dijo Richard notablemente liberado.

Papá no quisimos importunarte, lo sentimos – le dijo él tomándole el hombro.

No hay por qué Terry, pero no volverá a tratarte tan mal otra vez, no en mi presencia, así que le sugerí que pasara unos días allá. Candy te ves radiante – Richard cambió el tema, pues no quería hacer sentir mal a Terry.

Gracias Richard, tu igual, ahora sé de dónde sacó Terry la galanura – le decía mientras caminaba de su brazo.

Jajajaja Candy, incómodas a Richard – le dijo Terry aparentando tranquilidad.

¿Verdad que somos guapos Candy? – le preguntó Richard poniéndose a un lado de Terry.

Demasiado Richard, pero ya estoy casada – le confirmó ella sonriéndole.

Jajajaja qué ocurrencias Candy – aclaró Richard pues Terry comenzaba a verse malhumorado.

Candy…compórtate – amenazó Terry.

¡Ah! ¿Usted también es celoso?, porque mi esposo sí lo es – decía Candy pasando de los hombros de su esposo a los de Richard y ambos se le quedaban viendo al primero.

Así somos todos a esa edad, pero Terry me supera – dijo él.

Papá no me estas ayudando – replicó Terry.

Vengan desayunemos – anunció Richard caminando al desayunador que se encontraba en la terraza.

Claro, Terry…- lo llamó su esposa.

Vamos pecas – le dijo el tomándola de la mano y muy serio.

Terry no te pongas celoso, solo te amo a ti – le dijo cariñosamente, deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada hacia la terraza y sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos.

¡Control Dios, control!. Pero no exageres Candy – dijo él mientras era jalado por su esposa a la cual recomendó.

¡Oh por Dios, Terry! No puedes hablar en serio,¡¿celoso de tu padre y que, al rato vas a ser celoso de tus hijos? No podré darles de comer entonces…- rió ella.

Candy, Terry vengan, está listo el desayuno – los llamó Richard.

Lord Grandchester, la señora Elroy y el joven Albert han llegado – anunció Edmund.

Hazlos pasar.

Señora Elroy, qué bueno que vino, adelante, siéntese, Albert – le indicó a la señora Elroy donde sentarse y apretó fuertemente la mano de Albert en señal de saludo.

Buen día Richard, pensé que no llegábamos, no sabes todo Londres habla del enlace de Candy y Terry. Creo que nos hemos puesto un tanto en evidencia – comentó Albert sorprendiendo a Richard.

¡Ah sí! ¿Por qué Albert? – preguntó Candy.

Albert compró unas botitas de niña y la modista me dijo que ayer Richard había comprado ya un trajecito para niño, por lo que, por la tarde tenía a todas mis amistades felicitándome por el nacimiento de mi sobrino – interrumpió la señora Elroy.

¿De verdad tía abuela? Pero ni siquiera sabemos si existe tal posibilidad, Richard, Albert ¿no creen que se están adelantando un poco? – dijo Candy.

Un mucho querrás decir Candy. Pero les digo que lo que Candy tuvo es solo cansancio, ayer se la paso mucho tiempo acostada sin hacer nada, solo descansando – explicó Terry.

Terry…no exageres – le dio una mirada de reprobación.

Jajajaja a ver jóvenes, sólo es un recuerdito nada sin importancia, aunque preferiría una pequeña Candy – dijo Albert.

No Terry, mejor un pequeño Richard por ahí – corrigió Richard.

Calmados señores, aún no nace y ya andan eligiendo – advirtió la Señora Elroy.

Bueno en realidad tengo un antojo, unos bizcochos de frambuesa – comenzó a decir Candy.

¿De verdad, Candy…?- dijo Richard.

Jajajaja no, pero me encanta la cara que ponen. Bueno veamos que compraron en las tiendas – dijo acercándose a los paquetes que se encontraban a un lado de ellos.

Sí vamos – dijo la Tía Elroy.

Terry en realidad no están…- preguntó Albert.

No lo sé Albert, pero creo que en un mes nos daremos cuenta no te parece – se retiró a ver a su pecosa con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y ¿qué vas hacer? – le preguntó Richard.

Pues a consentirla más y cuidarla demasiado, ya ves que esa cabecita no ayuda mucho – dijo él.

Eso sí, ven vayamos – dijo Richard.

Tía Abuela es precioso, pero ¿no cree que es muy ostentoso? – le decía a la señora Elroy mientras lo miraba.

Candy, ¿cómo puede ser ostentoso?, más bien demasiado escotado para mi gusto, pero eres joven – le declaraba la señora Elroy.

Gracias tía abuela, es precioso, ¿te gusta Terry? – se volteó para que Terry lo admirara y se lo imaginara cubriendo las grandes extensiones de piel con un poco de envidia, mientras ella se lo sobreponía.

Si pecas esta bellísimo, te apuesto a que sin él te veras mejor – le dijo esto último casi susurrándoselo.

¡Terry!- lo reprendió ella.

Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a que te dijera lo preciosa que eres para mí – dijo el dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Pues si pero no ante todos, me sonrojas Terry – dijo ella colocando su palma debajo de su mejilla.

Pero si yo solo digo lo que veo, pecas. Además aprendí del mejor – miro de soslayo a Albert.

¡Ah no! A mí no me eches la culpa, esto es obra de él – soltó Albert.

Tienes razón Albert, pero Terry aprendió de ti – le reclamó y se mofaba de él.

Jajajaja Albert pero qué cara, si Candy y yo sólo jugamos – le reiteró.

¡Qué simpáticos! No me caen en gracia esas bromas – se puso serio.

Vamos Albert, nos estamos cobrando todas las que nos hiciste – le dijo Candy.

¿De qué hablan Albert? – preguntó la señora Elroy.

Ah de nada tía abuela, de nada – Albert prefirió acobardarse a hablarle de lo que les hacía a ellos siempre que destilaban miel.

Bueno abuelitos, los vemos luego, Candy y yo vamos a montar a caballo así que llegaremos en el atardecer – les decía mientras salían despidiéndose en el aire.

Si claro…¿qué?… ¡nooooo! – dijeron todos en eco.

¿Qué pasa? – reaccionó Candy.

No puedes montar a caballo Candy, prometiste cuidarte – la condicionó Richard.

Pues si lo haré, pero no antes de que lo sepa. Así que si nos disculpan…- salieron rápidamente antes de que protestaran nuevamente.


	30. Chapter 30

HOLA CHICAS, SE QUE ME VAN A MEDIO MATAR PERO HEMOS TENIDO TRABAJIN, JAJAJA ASI QUE CASI NO HE PODIDO CACHAR A LA HUMILDE EDITORA Y LUEGO NI LA ENCUENTRO, ASI QUE RECIEN SALIDO DEL RECALENTADO LES PASO ESTE CAPITULO, EL XXX, WOW! BUENO AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS CONMENTARIOS Y COMO ANTES LES HABIA DICHO, ESTO ESTA POR TERMINARSE, SALUDOS!

FELIZ LECTURA!

Y ante los desconcertados señores, Candy y Terry se fueron a las caballerizas, Terry ensilló a una yegua lo bastante tranquila sólo para que trotara un poco, de cualquier modo no saldrían de la propiedad, así que se subió y después le indicó a Candy qué hacer para que la subiera en su regazo. Así se enfilaron hacia el verde bosque que había detrás de la mansión, pasaron trotando por la terraza ante las miradas preocupadas de sus padres y tía.

Terry…- Candy lo llamó.

Si – le contestó él.

¿Por qué se preocupan demasiado…? Si aún no tenemos noticias – preguntaba ella confundida.

Supongo que temen por la vida del bebé amor, nunca en mi vida desde que tenía cuatro años, mi padre me había defendido de su mujer tan abiertamente – le contó lo sorprendido que le parecía esa acción.

Lo entiendo, pero siento que exageran – replicó Candy.

Si seguimos como hasta ayer no creo que tarde mucho, además hoy en la mañana cuando te arreglabas me suscitó una pregunta – le dijo muy calmado.

¿Cuál pregunta? – dijo ella como si supiese algo de lo que le iba a decir.

¿Madame Lenoir sólo te dio la prenda de antenoche o tienes más? – preguntó un tanto curioso.

¿Para qué quieres saber eso…? - reformuló la pregunta.

Curiosidad solamente, porque si sigues así no tendré piedad de ti y no saldrás fácilmente de la cama – le advirtió él.

Eso espero porque no podría soportar ni una noche lejos de ti. Además no me gusta que exhibas nuestras intimidades – Candy le reclamó dándole un codazo a sus costillas.

Pero no dije nada – soltó sin recordar.

Que me las hagas es una cosa y que me lo digas es otra, pero… que las digas y no me las hagas ¡eso si que no! – soltó una risotada mientras Terry la tomaba del rostro para besarla.

Mi amor, qué cosas dices, para eso tenemos la noche – sonrió él.

No puedo aguantar tanto, ¿podríamos descansar por aquí?

Pero Candy nos pueden descubrir – decía Terry alarmado.

Cómo si te importara eso. Terry hazme el amor aquí – le pidió ella.

Candy no me lo pidas así, no podré resistirme – le suplicaba él.

Por favor…- pedía ella.

Sin más provocación el miembro viril de Terry proclamaba el centro de calor de Candy, Terry tuvo que bajarse, la ayudó a bajar, la abrazó y depositó lentamente debajo de un árbol, para amarla nuevamente, no podía estar lejos de ella, sabía de antemano que no podía hacerlo en la casa de su padre, era incómodo, aunque suponía que él lo entendería; sin embargo Candy no pensaba lo mismo, esta noche solo dormirían o al menos él quería creer eso. Desde que descubrió el placer sensual en sí misma, era un cúmulo de deseos cada vez que lo veía, hoy trataría de seducirlo en la bañera…

Cuando regresaron todos los veían un tanto descompuestos, realmente ellos no se habían percatado hasta que Candy se miró en el espejo. Después se arreglaron y bajaron. La cena fue muy amena, hablaron de que el domingo se iba a realizar un picnic, ya que los chicos Cornwell venían a la Mansión Grandchester, la tía Elroy y Albert durmieron en las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya se habían retirado cuando Candy había abierto el grifo de la bañera.

Como que hace calor no Terry – dijo Candy cuando hizo con sus manos un movimiento como si fueran un abanico.

Yo estoy bien, ¿tienes calor? – le preguntó sin quitar la vista del libro que estaba releyendo.

Me daré un baño – con toda la intención se quitó la bata que se había puesto delante de los ojos de Terry.

Antes de que se quitara la bata, Terry había bajado la vista, pero al deslizarse esta hasta el suelo, la levantó inmediatamente, así que ella sonrió mientras se dirigía al baño, se enredó el cabello con una cinta y se metió al baño dejando la puerta entreabierta. Terry no podía creerlo, se veía la blanca piel de su esposa tan excitante que él no tardó en deshacerse de la suya y caminar desnudo hasta el cuarto de baño. Luego ella se encontraba viéndose los pies cuando de pronto sintió que Terry se sentaba detrás de ella.

Pensé que no tenias calor – le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo.

Me dio de repente… ¿te molesta? – le preguntó mientras le abrazaba y la jalaba hacia su erección.

Para nada, ¿puedes tallarme la espalda? – le pasó un jabón y una esponja.

Por supuesto que lo haré – dijo él tomándolos.

Terry comenzó a tallarle la espalda, el agua despedía un aroma a lavanda, justo el que él usaba y un poco a rosas, después tomó la pastilla de jabón y comenzó a frotarlo contra sus brazos y de ahí fue bajando a los senos; cuando Candy sintió esos movimientos se arqueó hacia adelante tratando de que él siguiera enjabonándole el cuerpo. Sin más, Terry paró y la cambió de posición, ahora quería verla de frente, había descubierto que su esposa era una hechicera, ella le sonrió y él se posesionó de sus besos mientras con los dedos masajeaba el pezón de su seno derecho, ella al sentirlo emitió un gemido, era tan delicioso como hacia dos noches, el agua les permitía una movilidad diferente. Terry se hincó frente a ella y embistió fuertemente, su urgencia era notoria, quería pertenecer a ella rápidamente, así que se arrastró hasta quedar encima de él y comenzaron una danza por demás sugerente. Una vez que el vació su simiente, la llevó a la cama, su miembro no había bajado, tenía caliente la sangre y no permitiría que ella saliese ilesa ante su provocación.

Te amo Terry…

Yo también te amo…¿en dónde aprendiste a seducirme así Candy? – le preguntaba mientras la acomodaba sobre la cama.

Sabes en dónde, mirándome en tus ojos y adivinándote el pensamiento cuando me miras – explicaba ella.

Pues lo has hecho excelente, eres la mujer que amo y te amaré toda la vida – dijo él enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

Sabes Terry, yo te amo desde esa noche en el barco – le dijo mientras le besaba el rostro.

Perdóname…- le pidió él.

¿Por qué? – contestó Candy con otra pregunta.

Por haberme burlado de tus pecas, no sabía qué decir, estaba triste y de pronto llegas de entrometida, dije puras tonterías – explicaba Terry.

No Terry, no te has preguntado por qué a veces sólo te recordaba a ti – le preguntó nuevamente.

No, sólo sé que lo hacías – dijo él sin agregar algo más.

Porque me parecías triste y esa forma en la que me contestaste, me hizo enojar mucho – dijo ella sonriendo.

Pues te recordaba por ser entrometida y porque te preocupaste por cómo me sentía sin conocerme – le aclaró él.

El calor estaba a punto, comenzaron a reconocerse, saborear la piel, le dejaba besos en todo el cuerpo, en sus pezones y después del preámbulo sólo se introdujo en ella, haciéndola jadear y estremecer, agarrándose de la cadera de ella, besando sus senos, mordiéndolos mientras con cada embate la hacía gemir y él también gemía, controlando su apetito, controlándose para que juntos llegaran al clímax. Lograron dormir cuando juntos conocieron la plenitud de su amor. Terry la veía exquisitamente bañada en sudor y acariciándole el rostro le susurró.

Si amor, duerme, mañana tendremos días difíciles.

A la mañana siguiente.

Chicos, qué bueno que llegaron – les dio la bienvenida Candy.

Candy – dijeron todos al unísono.

Jajajaja hola Stear, Archie, ¿estás bien? Te ves triste. Annie y Patty ¿cómo está tu abuela Martha, por qué no la trajiste? – fue abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

Porque ayer se fue a la casa de mis padres. Tenías razón, debo dejar de preocuparme por ella Candy, gracias por ayudarme con mi abuela – le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

De nada Patty ¿y al menos se la pasó bien en el colegio? – le preguntó nuevamente.

Mi abuela te manda saludos por ayudarla – le comentó.

Gracias Patty – le sonrió.

Candy recuerda que prometiste cuidarte – le recordó la Tía Abuela cuando salía a saludar a sus sobrinos.

Tía abuela no pasa nada – le recalcó Candy.

¿Qué pasa Candy? – le preguntó Archie.

Nada Archie, entremos – les dijo cambiando el tema. Albert ya llegaron los chicos – le avisaba a Terry y Albert.

Ya te oímos Candy, con toda esa algarabía sería raro que no lo hiciéramos – dijo él sonriendo.

¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les fue en el trayecto? – preguntó Terry.

¿Desde cuándo eres amable Grandchester? – preguntó Archie.

Desde que cuido a Candy, me tiene hechizado – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Terry…no comiences – le pidió ella encarecidamente.

Bueno ¿qué haremos hoy? Intentaremos ganarle a Terry en croquet, quién juega – dijo Richard llegando hasta ellos.

Yo – dijeron las chicas al unísono.

No Candy tú no puedes jugar, recuerda que debes cuidarte – le dijo Richard recordándole su promesa.

Pero no correré, me cuidaré, lo prometo – dijo ella prometiéndolo con la mano.

No nos harás cambiar de opinión – le recriminó Albert.

Pues entonces no quiero hacer nada – hizo un mohín y se dio la vuelta para irse a su habitación, furiosa.

¡Uy se enojó! Terry te toca contentarla – le dijo Stear dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda.

Calma démosle tiempo – dijo Albert y no permitió que nadie se moviera.

Candy iba caminando furiosa, nadie le dejaba hacer nada, lo cual la ponía de mal humor.

Señorita Candy, ¿le sucede algo? – preguntó Dorothy cuando la vio entrar a la mansión.

¡No!, bueno…si… Dorothy todos me cuidan demasiado y aún no sabemos si hay bebé – dijo ella como reprochándoselos.

Es por su bien señorita, venga la acompaño a su cuarto – le ofreció Dorothy.

No Dorothy, puedo llegar sola a él – le dio las gracias y subió brincando los escalones de dos en dos.

Está bien señorita, después voy a verla – le dijo y se retiró a realizar sus labores.

Las horas pasaron, evidentemente el equipo de Annie, Patty y Terry ganó, mientras que Archie, Stear y Albert pedían la revancha; la Tía Abuela se preguntaba por qué no había regresado Candy, suponía que aún seguía furiosa. Se encaminó a la mansión mientras Richard y Mary Jean felicitaban al equipo ganador. La señora Elroy, entró y subió las escaleras una a una, descubriendo algo.

Había rastros de sangre en la alfombra, un jarrón roto y las flores que habían colocado en la mañana tiradas por doquier. Aparentemente alguien estaba herido.

¡Dorothy! – la llamó notablemente preocupada.

Sí señora Elroy – acudió rápidamente a su llamado.

¿En dónde está Candy? – le preguntó ella.

En su cuarto señora, ¿por qué? – preguntó ella comenzando a preocuparse.

Elroy se enfiló al cuarto de ella, no había nadie, se asomó rápidamente al cuarto de baño y tampoco encontró nada, se asustó terriblemente.

No Dorothy, Candy no está aquí, háblale a los demás, ¡apresúrate! – ordenó la tía Elroy.

Si señora – Dorothy salió a buscar a los demás.

A Elroy le pasaban mil imágenes por la cabeza, había que buscarla, al fondo del pasillo vio una ventana abierta, caminó hasta ella, ahí se encontraba Candy pensaba, no había hecho una tontería ¿o sí? Se asomó y Candy se encontraba en ese lado de la ladera, al menos eso creía ella, no tenía buena vista de tan lejos. Los chicos llegaron hasta la Tía Abuela ella no sabía qué creer así que les señaló lo que posiblemente era el vestido de Candy o su cuerpo…

Pero ¿qué sucedió Tía Abuela? – expresó Stear al ver el desorden.

¿Candy, dónde está Candy? - preguntó Terry.

Terry ven pronto, Candy está allá...creo – le pidió que se acercara, señalándole el lugar.

Terry corrió lo más rápido posible, a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

¡Candy! ¡Candy despierta! ¿Estás herida?

No…Terry, no pude salvarla, yo quería salvarla pero ya no voló – dijo ella llorando copiosamente.

¿Qué dices? – preguntó extrañado.

Candy, Terry ¿qué ocurrió? – Albert preguntó a ambos cuando los localizó entre los arbustos laterales de la mansión.

No lo sé, no lo entiendo – dijo Terry subiendo los hombros.

Cuando subía a mi habitación entró por la ventana una paloma, pero no podía agarrarla y en un intento tiré el jarrón sin querer, me corté la mano para evitarme el golpe pero no pude hacerlo y la seguí hasta aquí, pero ya no voló, dime Albert ¿tiene algo? – dijo Candy mostrándosela.

Candy sólo esta herida, pero nos ocuparemos de ella – le explicó mientras la tomaba. Mientras tanto veían la sangre que salía de la herida de Candy.

Está bien, mira me corté aquí, no es mucho – decía ella mientras también le enseñaba el corte.

Candy ya no te haremos enojar y no exageraremos tanto con lo del bebé – dijo Richard.

Bebé, ¿cuál bebé? – preguntó Archie.

¿Candy vas a ser madre? – le preguntó Stear.

Ah este…no, sólo que el Doctor Robson me dijo que podría estarlo, pero no lo estoy...aún – dijo ella sin saber cómo explicarlo.

Entonces ¿lo estás o no? – Archie cuestionó.

Si lo está, no es tu problema Archie – reaccionó Terry.

No lo sabemos, pero no pueden cuidarme eternamente, me siento encarcelada cuando me tratan así – intervino ella antes de que ese par comenzara a pelearse.

Lo sentimos Candy – se disculparon. Y cambiando de tema Candy propuso:

Ahora vamos a jugar, ¿cómo quedó el partido? ¿Quién ganó? – preguntó Candy.

Pues quién crees Candy, mi equipo por supuesto – dijo Terry alzando la barbilla en aires de triunfo.

Pedimos la revancha – rebatió Albert.

Pues entonces vamos, esa oferta no la puedo rechazar – exclamó Terry.

Fue un feliz domingo, tanto para los mayores como para los chicos, además esa partida quedó empatada, ambos ganaron un juego. Cuando cenaron, los chicos se retiraron al colegio, mientras Candy y Terry se quedaron en el jardín despidiéndose de los mayores.

Terry me da gusto que ya hay menos fricciones entre Archie y tú – dijo ella señalando a Archie que subía al carruaje que los llevaría al colegio.

Lo mismo digo yo con Annie.

Ella tiene que ser fuerte para ella misma, no por mí – le aclaró.

Si Candy, pero podrías ser más dócil – le pidió él.

Lo pensaré, voy a despedirme de la Tía Abuela.

De acuerdo. Te espero – mientras se sentaba en una banca a conversar con Albert.

Tía Abuela – la llamó Candy.

Si Candy, ¿qué pasa? – se encaminó hasta dónde ella estaba.

Tía abuela quería hablar con usted puedo pasar – le pidió permiso para acceder a la biblioteca.

Claro pasa Candy, siéntate.

Gracias tía – se adentró a la biblioteca, para luego sentarse a su lado.

Dime ¿qué querías platicarme? – le preguntó ella.

Tía se que se esfuerza mucho por no recriminarme ante mis actos. Pero quiero que entienda que estos últimos meses han sido especiales para mí, ni Terry ni Albert saben esto, cuando me empujó Elisa recordé cómo me reprendía usted; sólo que a veces la noto tan afligida por ello que quiero que sepa que no debe sentirse así, ha hecho tanto por mí últimamente que debe perdonarse a sí misma, sé por qué lo hizo, su educación siempre fue rigurosa y pensaba que también debería educarme así, pero no sienta pena por el pasado – le pedía ella con la mirada comprensiva.

Es que siempre creí en las mentiras de Elisa, pero ahora te debo una disculpa – le decía la tía abuela soltándose a llorar.

Tía Elroy, la quiero mucho y le repito que no debe afligirse más, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno dejemos de ser unas lloronas y vengo a despedirme, mañana tenemos escuela – le dijo abrazándola y despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Entre ires y venires, los jóvenes Grandchester pasaron el tiempo sin tener noticias de un embarazo, Terry estaba por terminar el colegio cuando les avisaron de que había estallado la guerra en Europa; Annie y Archie habían comenzado una relación, mientras Patty Y Stear tenían una relación de apenas unos meses. Albert se había ido de viaje por África, la Tía Abuela Elroy y George se encargarían de los negocios mientras él regresaba. Mary Jean había regresado a Chicago debido a que debía entrenar a enfermeras para el frente hacia un par de semanas. Richard se quedó en Inglaterra debido al ducado.

Candy, Terry y la señora Elroy salían ese mismo día de Southampton a América, los chicos ya los esperaban en Nueva York. Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, ya que le aterraba la idea de tener que viajar en barco.

¿Cómo vas preciosa? – preguntó Terry al notar que Candy estaba pálida y comenzaba a marearse.

Pues debemos partir ya verdad, pero ¿no me dejarás sola? – dijo ella sin dejar de apretarle la mano.

No te dejaremos sola, Candy vamos – Terry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba más que congelada en su asiento, le temblaban las manos y no podía dejar los recuerdos aislados.

El viaje se la pasó encerrada, sólo salía para comer. Tardaron casi tres semanas en llegar a Nueva York, sus noches eran apacibles afuera pero en el camarote de Candy y Terry, era un cúmulo de pensamientos, sensaciones y noches de pasión, ya que eso era lo único que le hacía efecto a Candy, evitaba pensar que el Mauritania era como este barco, aunque fuese más pequeño, los recuerdos tristes no se le hacían presentes. Ella era feliz en brazos de su esposo, respirando su aroma, sintiendo su deseo y calmando la pasión que noche tras noche él le daba como el único recuerdo que quería para su mente. Habían pasado algunas horas, desde la última vez que se amaron, Terry había perdido la cuenta ya y trataba de recordarla, la Tía Abuela se encontraba recostada en un sillón descansando, George leía un diario y Candy alejada de todos jugaba con un rompecabezas cuando el silbato del barco los sorprendió a todos, Terry y George se limitaron a ver la antorcha de la estatua de la libertad a lo lejos, afortunadamente habían llegado sin retraso alguno, cuando el barco comenzó detenerse vieron que los chicos les saludaban desde el muelle mientras que Terry había divisado a su madre de entre ellos. El barco se detuvo por completo, los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, Terry y Candy corrieron hacia sus amigos y la señora Elroy venía detrás de ellos, Terry abrazó a su madre y Candy se reunió con ellos más tarde.

Ha sido un viaje largo, vamos a descansar - dijo la tía Elroy comenzando a caminar.

De hecho quería pedirle un favor señora Elroy, deseaba que mi hijo y Candy se hospedaran unos días conmigo – intervino Eleonor.

Si usted quiere señora Baker así se hará, chicos vayamos a descansar – ordenó a los demás mientras se despedía de Candy y Terry.

Si tía Elroy – añadieron los demás y la imitaron.

Terry ¿no te parece que para tener casi los nueve mese de embarazo Candy se ve muy delgada? – Eleonor estaba confusa al ver a Candy, así que decidió preguntarle.

Madre, ¿tú también? Candy no está embarazada, al menos no por ahora – argumentó él.

Un poco desanimada por la aclaración, Eleonor sugirió: Los invito a una noche de teatro – dijo ella muy animada.

Madre, te agradecemos la invitación, pero estamos agotados, preferimos retirarnos a casa, si no te molesta – dijo él tentando a su suerte de pasar una noche de pasión con Candy, ya que últimamente dormía mucho y las noches no eran precisamente para descansar.

No hay problema Terry, puedes irte con Candy a la casa, Rose te tiene preparado todo – le dijo ella antes de irse al teatro.

Bueno madre, te vemos mañana – dijo esto despidiéndose de ambos.

Eleonor se fue al teatro mientras Terry tomaba un carruaje sobre la avenida, cuando llegaron a casa, se dieron un baño y se durmieron sin probar bocado. Siendo las dos de la madrugada Candy se sentía muy mal, todo le daba vueltas y de un brinco se levantó al baño, tenía náuseas y vómitos. Terry se había despertado al no sentirla en la cama, vio encendido el baño y caminó hacia allá.

Candy, ¿te sientes mal?, mañana tendremos que ir al médico, tienes dos semanas igual – dijo él desperezándose.

No sé qué me pasa, solo tengo mucho sueño y lo único que se me antoja eres tú – le dijo mientras se lavaba los dientes.

Golosita, si en el camino hasta aquí sólo nos la pasamos haciendo el amor pecosa…- le recordó sonriéndole.

Bueno ya te lo dije, mañana iremos al médico – lo jaló para que se acostarán nuevamente.

Horas más tarde.

¡Terry!

¿Qué pasa Candy?

Tu madre acaba de llegar – le dijo ella entre sueños.

Durmamos, mañana la veremos – sugirió Terry sin levantar los parpados.

Terry…tengo hambre – exigió Candy.

¿A esta hora? – respondió Terry asombrado.

No cenamos a nuestra llegada, se me antojan bizcochos de frambuesa – dijo ella.

¿Es en serio? – no lo podía creer, pero no se le hizo extraño, sabía de antemano que a Candy le gustaban las golosinas.

Muy en serio Terrence Grandchester – le dijo malhumorada.

Candy…nunca me habías hablado así – dijo sorprendido.

Bueno por lo visto bajaré a la cocina – levantándose a punto de estallar.

No, está bien, bajaré yo – recalcó la última palabra.

Eleonor se encontraba tomando agua en la cocina, deambulaba por ahí mientras se terminaba el vaso. De pronto se encontró con la somnolienta silueta de Terry.

Madre, apenas llegaste – le dijo sin mirarla.

Si, la fiesta terminó tarde, ¿qué haces Terry? – le preguntó curiosa.

Ya veo, ¿tienes bizcochos de frambuesa o algo así? – le decía mientras buscaba en la alacena.

Claro, Rose los hizo esta tarde, pero no me explicó ¿por qué? – era extraño, se había puesto a cocinar esas galletas en especial para la esposa del niño como ella le decía a Terry.

Está bien, creo que me los llevaré. ¿Madre después me puedes dar la dirección del Doctor Martin?

Claro…¿pasa algo? ¿Candy se siente mal? – indagaba ella.

Candy quiere hacerle una visita, últimamente ella se siente cansada todo el tiempo, le da mucho sueño, come muchas golosinas y además de todo se ha mareado, le dan náuseas y vómitos, creo que el barco la estresó demasiado.

A cada comentario Eleonor sonreía demasiado.

Oye Terry y no creerás que aún tiene ese efecto en Candy ¿o sí? – le miraba con una notable alegría.

Pues no sé, por eso vamos a ir a un médico, madre; si no fuese porque su humor cambia repentinamente, pensaría que está embarazada – dijo él sin pensarlo dos veces.

Terry se volteó a ver a su madre cuando estaba por acabar de colocar los bizcochos en un plato, parpadeó repentinamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Eleonor se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo en un abrazo, le había dado en el clavo.

¡Felicitaciones Terry! – decía ella emocionada y feliz.

¡Madre, Candy embarazada! No puedo creerlo! – dijo él mientras se sentaba en el banco de la cocina.

Aún hay que corroborarlo, pero por lo que me acabas de contar es muy seguro – respondió ella acariciando la melena de su hijo.

¿Te imaginas madre? ¡un bebé!... ¡de Candy y mío!

Si amor, anda ve a darle eso a Candy porque como son los antojos no tardara en gritar.

Eleonor pensó en hablarle a la señora Elroy y a los demás Andley para invitarlos a desayunar, así que se fue a dormir y a las nueve de la mañana Candy se encontraba vistiéndose para bajar a desayunar. Cuando bajó se sorprendió porque todos los Andley ya estaban a la espera.

La señora Baker nos ha invitado a desayunar, dicen que te has sentido mal y que vas a ir al médico – le explicó la señora Elroy para que no sospechara de su presencia en la casa Baker a esa hora.

Sabemos qué te sucede Candy y no es precisamente por el viaje en barco – le aclaró Eleonor.

¿De verdad, tengo algo malo? – preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta.

Por supuesto que no mi amor, al contrario, es maravilloso – dijo Terry emocionado.

¿Y qué se supone que es? – preguntó ella levantado la ceja.

Candy puede ser que estés embarazada – caminó hasta ella Eleonor y la tomó de las manos.

¡¿Embarazada? – apenas pudo articular palabra mientras miraba todos los rostros.

Si Candy, seremos tíos – dijo Stear emocionado.

¡Un hijo, Terry un hijo! – dijo ella mientras se echaba a los brazos de Terry.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola chicas como estan? Espero que esten muy bien, ademas les pido una gran disculpa pero no habia podido subirlo porque mi editora andaba de vacaciones y se me desaparecio pero a punta de molestarla por fin me mando el penultimo capitulo asi que espero que lo disfruten mucho, saludos, Pathya.

Todos se encontraban sumergidos en algunas lágrimas debido a la emoción, la señora Elroy, Terry y Eleonor acompañaron a Candy al médico. El doctor Martin le había sacado sangre y le hizo una prueba. Los resultados se los darían en dos días, así que Elroy se dirigió a la mansión, y los demás decidieron irse al teatro para acompañar a Eleonor en su ensayo; ya estando en el teatro se encontraron a Robert Hathaway dirigiendo la obra, su compañía era pequeña.

Eleonor llegas temprano – la saludó Robert desde las gradas.

Si, traigo visitas, querían acompañarme para ver el ensayo ¿pueden?

Claro que sí, a Terry lo conozco por fotos, pero ¿quién es la bella señorita que lo acompaña? – preguntó él tomándole la mano.

Candice White Grandchester, mucho gusto señor Hathaway. Soy la esposa de Terry.

¿De verdad? Esposos… ¡tan jóvenes! – exclamó Robert un tanto sobresaltado.

Así es, el amor nos capturó – confesaron tanto Candy como Terry.

Increíble pero pasen, Eleonor te necesito, mi Desdémona cada día está peor, es buena pero le falta ensayar, ¿me ayudarías? – pidió Robert.

Claro, vamos – accedió Eleanor.

Mientras ellos caminaban detrás de Eleonor y Robert, Candy se separaba del grupo para ir a los sanitarios. Terry sin darse cuenta andaba por los vestidores de las actrices, cuando volteó a ver por dónde se había introducido su madre hacia el escenario, tropezó con algo… o alguien:

Perdón señorita no vi por dónde iba – Terry se disculpó y retiró para alcanzar a su madre.

No se preocupe, caballero – dijo la rubia. Qué caballero tan galante ¿Quién será? – se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que veía hacia donde se dirigía.

¡Susana apresúrate!, la señora Baker no estará aquí todo el día – le gritaban a la rubia para que bajase rápido.

¡Qué bien! ¡Nos estarán viendo! – dijo ella a Eleonor cuando llegó al escenario.

Por supuesto querida me ven a mí – respondió mirando a Terry y guiñándole el ojo.

¿No le parece que está muy grande para él?, ¿lo conoce? – dijo ella sin importarle si la ofendía o no.

Susana, para tu información ese joven es mi hijo Terrence y…- la reprendió.

Qué buen mozo es, creo que después te haré una visita – le dijo sin importarle para nada que él ni siquiera la miraba.

Atención, silencio. Comenzamos – ordenó Robert.

Cuando se habían apagado las luces Candy había llegado hasta su asiento al lado de Terry. Las líneas eran las correctas los actores no. Terry iba diciendo todas las líneas, una por una, las declamaba de una forma fascinante, por lo que Candy se había dado cuenta que él había heredado de Eleonor el amor por el teatro.

Muy bien, pero aún le falta algo – vanagloriaba Robert a Eleonor.

Susana, pon atención por favor – Y distraída por tratar de saber quién era aquella mujer que acompañaba a Terry sólo atinó a decir -¿Eh... quién es ella, Eleonor quién está con Terrence? – le preguntó tocándole el hombro.

"Ella" es Candy – y dejándola con la duda se despidió -Bueno Robert te dejo debo hacer unas cosas antes de venir en la noche – le avisó y retiró del escenario, encaminándose hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Por supuesto Eleonor. Vamos chicos – los apresuró Robert para continuar el ensayo.

Candy tomó el brazo que Terrence le ofrecía y salieron del teatro detrás de su madre. Susana había llegado a su casa para prepararse, esa noche iba a estar la gran actriz observándola, pero ella no estaba interesada en ella sino en su hijo.

Candy no sabía qué ponerse hasta que recordó el vestido que le había regalado la Tía Abuela, después de bañarse y acomodarse el cabello en un peinado alto, se enfundó en el vestido, una vez que lo tenía puesto era un verdadero sueño. La tela de color agua marina iba decorada con pequeñas lentejuelas y canutillo, tenía un escote revelador al frente; mientras que el de atrás era totalmente pecaminoso y este se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante hasta debajo de las asentaderas, de ahí un vuelo ligero en línea A para complementar el vestido en una cola discreta de seda al tono del vestido, en Europa comenzaban a usarse estos vestidos, eran la moda en París. Se puso las zapatillas, se maquilló un poco y coloco en las orejas unos pendientes que le había prestado Eleonor a juego con una gargantilla y pulsera, salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar los peldaños de la escalera, Terry había estado en la sala, esperándolas, su madre portaba un traje rosa pálido que resaltaba su belleza, pero realmente quedó impactado cuando volteó hacia Candy.

Listo, podemos irnos – dijo ella sin reparar en la mirada de escrutinio de su esposo.

Candy estás…bellísima – le dijo él.

Gracias, tú también te ves muy apuesto – dijo ella sonrojándose.

No más que tú – Terry volvió a alagarla.

Si que te ves bellísima Candy, pero debemos irnos – los apresuró a ambos ya que se encontraban tan enfrascados en sus atuendos que no reparaban en que se les hacía tarde.

Si. vámonos… Terry – dijo ella jalándolo.

Caminen tórtolos – los apresuró más pues no caminaban.

Tomaron un coche y llegaron al teatro, Eleonor disponía de un palco privado, Candy y Terry estaban en el lobby, todos los ahí presentes los miraron, eran al parecer una pareja joven, llena de vida, ambos con una belleza característica; ella portaba una segunda piel, se veía espectacular, cada hombre que se encontraba en su camino volteaba a verla y Terry no podía envidiarlos si no todo lo contrario, ellos lo envidiaban por tener a la mujer de su sueños como su esposa, su linda y amada esposa Candy.

Eleonor se disculpó con Terry pues debía ver a Robert, se había quedado solo ya que Candy aún tenía los malestares propios del embarazo. Cuando Susana se acercó al lobby para ver si su madre había llegado ya, se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba sólo, se acercó y…

¡Hola! ¿Debes ser el hijo de Eleonor no?, soy Susana…- se acercó ofreciéndole la mano.

Mucho gusto señorita, me la topé en los vestidores ¿no es así? – él hizo un comentario normal.

Sí, espero me disculpe por esa torpeza, quizás algún día podríamos tomarnos un té para limar asperezas – le reconvino ella.

No puedo señorita, si me disculpa – le hizo una venia mientras se retiraba hacia su madre.

Susana ¿qué haces aquí? Si te ve el señor Hathaway se molestará – le reprendió su madre.

Voy en un momento madre. Mira, te presento a Terrence el hijo de Eleonor – dijo ella por lo alto para detener lo más posible a Terrence.

A sus pies madame – la saludó según el protocolo.

¡Hijo ya regresé! ¿Susana se te ofrece algo? – preguntó Eleonor un poco molesta por la actitud desafiante de Susana.

No nada solo saludaba. Bueno espero que reconsideres mi oferta – le dijo ella.

Terry…ya estoy lista, podemos ir a los palcos – le dijo Candy una vez que regresó.

Por supuesto querida. Pero antes te presento a una alumna de mi madre, Susana…- Dios se le había olvidado el nombre.

Marlowe, Susana Marlowe – repitió ella desquiciada.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Candice White Grandchester – la saludó tiernamente.

Ah ¿son hermanos?, pero no se parecen – sonriendo y mirando a Eleonor acusadoramente.

No Susana la relación que tiene ellos es diferente… diría yo, Candy es…- Candy entendió el juego torpe de Susana y cuando iba a aclararlo Eleonor se disculpó con ellos pues Robert le iba a presentar al alcalde.

Eleonor ven aquí, te presentaré al acalde – la jaló para realizar dicha presentación rutinaria.

Robert espera – dijo ella sin oportunidad a oponerse.

Entonces Terry, la invitación a tomar el té sigue en pie, tu dime cuándo podrás a venir a mi casa, estaremos encantadas de hacerlo – dijo eso para hacer menos a Candy.

Señorita creo que se está adelantando – interrumpió Terrence.

Con permiso, Terry ven – lo tomó de la mano junto con Candy. Ah mire señor alcalde le presento a Terrence y a Candy, su esposa – Eleonor dijo esto, remarcando "su esposa" para que Susana lo oyera.

Que bella señora tenemos aquí, mucho gusto, a sus pies miladi – la saludó animadamente.

Es un gusto señor alcalde – dijo Candy discretamente.

¡Felicidades! Terry cuídala – le recomendó el señor bonachón que tenían enfrente.

Más que a mi vida, se lo prometo – dijo Terry besándole las manos a Candy.

Al ver tal escena Susana sólo pudo expresar:

Es tan guapo madre lástima que ya esté casado – decía lastimosamente.

Cuando caminaban hacia sus palcos, Terry se adelantó y su madre lo jaló discretamente.

Terry, ten cuidado con Susana, no es muy peligrosa pero en la condición de Candy no podemos fiarnos de sus atenciones, ¿me entiendes?

No pierda cuidado madre, he visto lo que intenta, cuidaré a mi esposa de la mejor manera.

Terry, tengo una urgencia…- dijo Candy sacándolo de su concentración.

¡Candy!, ¡¿aquí?- le miró sorprendido.

Bésame…- insistió ella.

Te amo Terry… si no estuviéramos en un lugar público te pediría que me hicieras el amor aquí mismo – le susurró al oído.

Nos podemos perder en el tercer piso…- le sugirió él.

No amor y tu madre que diría…- Candy no quería deshacer el abrazo, sólo que lo tuvo que hacer y no quedándole de otra lo besó por última vez, separándose en contra de su voluntad.

Cierto, mejor vámonos, pero antes no me dejas así.

Comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras sus manos la cobijaban en un abrazo, tocándole el trasero bien formado con una mano y el busto con la otra. Situación que no pasó desapercibida por Susana ya que los había seguido hasta donde se escondieron. Se respiraba pasión alrededor de ellos, ella no acostumbraba a vestir tan elegantemente, pero Candy si vestía así, al menos esa noche; ella sentía que había perdido la batalla, pero a ella le había encantado y muy discretamente Terry la había rechazado.

Susana…- la llamó Eleonor.

Si Eleonor – respondió la rubia menor.

Espero que no se te vaya a ocurrir inmiscuirte entre ellos dos porque hundiré tu carrera y tú lo sabes muy bien que lo haré, ¿has entendido? – dijo Eleanor de manera tajante.

Por supuesto señora Baker, entendí perfectamente…con su permiso – molesta e iracunda entró hacia su camerino.

Señora Marlowe será mejor que por el bien de su hija la aleje de mi hijo y su esposa, porque no la quisiera ver dañada, pero haga algo bueno por ella, contrólela, yo sé que usted puede – le dijo ella tocándole el hombro y se despidió.

Si señora Baker – la Sra. Morlowe se quedó mirando la espalda de la madre de Terry, generalmente ella sabía lo que podía hacer y Susana tendría que olvidar aquel par de ojos azul zafiro, así le costase lo que le costase.

Ya en el palco, Candy y Terry estaban enfrascados en una amena plática mientras esperaban a que Eleonor llegara. Minutos más tarde daban el tercer llamado. La obra corrió en el tiempo y cuando estaban por terminar.

Terry, ¿podemos irnos?, todo me está dando vueltas – le susurró antes de caer en su regazo.

Candy, Candy, madre llama a alguien pronto.

Rupert tráeme las sales por favor, date prisa – salió y le pidió al acomodador las sales para que Candy volviera en sí.

El telón se había cerrado y los gritos de Terry se habían eclipsado entre los aplausos de los espectadores, como pudo Terry cargó a Candy y la sacó de allí para seguir a Rupert, el acomodador los condujo hasta un salón escondido del otro lado de los palcos. Pronto llamaron al doctor Martin con un mensajero, ya que las sales no habían surtido efecto, al menos no uno inmediato. Susana alzó la vista hacia el palco de Eleonor y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie.

Robert lo llaman en la sala de descanso, la señora Grandchester se ha desmayado – dijo Rupert, un tanto preocupado.

Voy en seguida – Robert corrió hasta los palcos.

Cuando había llegado Robert, lo hacía también el doctor Martin, Terry se encontraba como león enjaulado, no entendía lo que pasaba, ahora solo ansiaba entrar a esa habitación y abrazar a su pecosa.

Madre, por qué tardan tanto – apresuraba los minutos, sentía una poderosa necesidad de estar con ella como nunca antes.

Es normal hijo, la están revisando las camareras, ¿será oportuno avisar a la señora Elroy? – le preguntó a Terry.

No madre, le preocuparíamos, será mejor esperar un poco, conmigo preocupado es suficiente. Maldición, no debí haberla traído, no me perdonaría si algo le pasa por mi culpa – Terry se lamentaba lastimeramente.

Eleonor, ¿qué ha sucedido? – le preguntaba Robert.

Robert, Candy se ha desmayado, pero no te preocupes, esta situación es normal en su estado, Doctor Martin qué bueno que llegó, entre rápido las mucamas la atienden – el doctor asintió y entró cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Habían pasado algunos minutos, el Doctor Martin salió a llamar a Terry para que entrara mientras él les daba la feliz noticia a los que estaban esperando afuera de la sala de visitas. También en ese momento, Susana presenciaba esa escena; se enteraba del feliz acontecimiento, al menos para los padres y los familiares, algo que a ella no le agrado para nada.

Terry, tu esposa quiere verte, ha vuelto en sí y te tiene una feliz noticia – le dijo el Dr. Martin dejándole el paso libre y entrando a esa habitación.

Por supuesto – dijo él mientras se encerraba y las mucamas salían.

Doctor Martin ¿cómo está Candy? – preguntó Eleonor un tanto preocupada.

Bien, la señora Grandchester está embarazada Eleonor, como lo habías dicho, felicidades.

¡Embarazada…no puede ser! – apenas con voz audible pronunciaba Susana.

Lo sabía Robert, lo sabía, Rose se va a poner tan contenta – dijo esto dándole un abrazo.

Pero…- El Dr. Martin se quedó meditando un momento.

Pero… pero qué Doctor Martin, hable por favor – le insistía Eleonor.

Sabes que por el otro problema debe de irse a Chicago con su familia, no pueden quedarse en Nueva York. El clima no le caerá nadie bien, entiende a lo que me refiero – dijo él observando a Susana que se estaba escondiendo en el pasillo.

Sí lo sé, la señora Elroy se irá con ellos pasado mañana. ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo? – preguntó Eleanor.

No ha avanzado mucho, podría decir que casi dos meses, ahora si nada de travesuras – le advirtió a Eleonor.

Se lo diré, avisaré a la señora Elroy de ello – le aseguró.

Eleonor, felicidades serás abuela.

Lo sé Robert, le escribiré un telegrama al padre de Terry, pero antes debo hablar con él, ¿por qué tarda tanto? – decía Eleonor viendo que Robert sonreía por su impaciencia.

Mientras Eleonor se emocionaba demasiado, del otro lado de la puerta.

Terry, perdóname…sigo dándote más sustos – decía Candy viendo hacia otro lado ya que se sentía muy apenada por lo sucedido.

Mi amor, no te preocupes, dime ¿te sientes mejor? – dijo Terry volteándole el rostro.

Si amor ¿el Doctor Martin ya te dio la noticia?, sí estoy embarazada – sonriéndole y tratando de levantarse.

…

Terry, no dices nada – preocupada por la reacción de su esposo.

¡¿Embarazada, segura? – apenas parpadeó.

Si amor segurísima, me ayudas a sentarme. ¿No te da alegría? – le preguntaba conteniendo una sonrisa.

Claro que sí, aunque…- se quedó pensativo.

Aunque qué Terrence – comenzaba a enojarse.

Creo que Albert y mi padre comenzaran de nuevo con sus cosas – dijo él sonriendo y Candy suspiró aliviada.

Pues ya sabes, niño…no, no, no mejor que sea niña, al final que sea lo que sea, pero que herede algo de nosotros – decía ella sonriendo.

Jajajaja, mi amor, ¿te imaginas? ¿Ya te sientes mejor puedes pararte?

Si, sólo que despacio, para que no me mareé.

¿Mejor? – le preguntó preocupado.

Si mejor, podemos irnos – habló sin enfatizar su dolencia.

Por supuesto, con cuidado – la ayudó a caminar lentamente.

Candy ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó preocupada Eleonor.

Si ya se me pasó el mareo, sólo estoy muy cansada – respondió una somnolienta Candy.

Bueno señora, tendrás que ir directo a la cama y te mantendré un par de días en reposo – le advirtió.

Está bien Terry, no saldré en un par de días, pero recuerda que dentro de tres tendremos que regresar a Chicago – le recordó ella a Terry.

Lo sé, ¿quieres que te cargue? – se ofreció al verla tan cansada.

No amor, será mejor que camine – respondió ella sin problemas.

Bueno preciosa, sólo con cuidado – con toda calma y paso a paso. ¿Mamá avisarás a las familias? – le preguntó sin mirarla.

Claro, adelántense – les dijo sin dejar de mirarlos y cuando se retiraron lo suficiente. ¡Hola Susana ¿ya te enteraste de la buena noticia? – preguntó Eleanor.

Algunas cosas, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Precisamente eso, nada, Robert creo que Susana tiene algunos problemas de entendimiento, como que no sabe donde debe de inmiscuirse – le dijo tajante Eleonor.

¿De qué hablas Eleonor? – le preguntó Robert.

Pregúntale a ella – dijo señalándola.

Susana dime ¿qué pasa? – le pidió una explicación.

La señora Eleonor me amenazó con hundir mi carrera si no me alejó de ella – dijo Susana aprovechando que al parecer Robert no sabía nada.

¿Segura que es de mí de quien te pedí que te alejaras? – aclaró Eleanor

Bueno, no exactamente – respondió Susana.

Entonces de quién Susana – preguntó Robert comenzando a exasperarse.

De Terry, su hijo – soltó sin acabar.

Susana, pero por Dios, eso no habla bien de una persona, él ya está casado y no debes meterte entre dos personas que se aman, entiendes – dijo Robert en tono autoritario.

Pero Robert, estás seguro que está tan enamorado como lo dice, además ella pronto morirá y más si se queda en Nueva York – replicó ella.

¿Qué cosa dices? ¿De dónde sacas esa tonta idea? – le preguntó Eleanor enojada.

El doctor lo dijo, ella tiene que viajar a Chicago por el otro problema que tiene, si de morir se trata que mejor si Terry se queda aquí, así pronto va a quedar viudo, necesitará una amiga ¿no lo crees Robert?

No tendría ninguna amistad con usted señorita y mi esposa no morirá pronto, sabe que ella tiene quién la defienda de arpías como usted – respondió Tery furioso y señalándola rígidamente. Pertenece a una de las más poderosas familias en California, Boston, Nueva York y Chicago, además mi familia también cuenta, no le parece que se está entrometiendo en asuntos que no le corresponden – mirándola enérgicamente ya que había escuchado todo lo que Susana había dicho.

Pues tú serás mío y de nadie más – le dijo sonriéndole y donde la faceta de niña buena y que no rompe ni un plato dejó ver a la verdadera Susana, ella lo señalaba con su dedo índice y cuando el bufó, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

Robert pero ¿cómo es posible? – comentó Eleonor. Robert no te atrevas a defenderla, yo soy la estrella del momento, recuérdalo – Eleanor lo amenazó.

Lo siento Susana, pero entre Eleonor y tú, prefiero a Eleonor – dijo él enfadado.

Pero Robert el teatro es mi vida – replicó ella.

Pues lo siento mucho, te lo advirtieron, un hombre casado es intocable y Terry le da el lugar que se merece a su esposa, recoge tus cosas y mañana pasas por tu pago – le recomendó Robert, retirándose de ahí.

Y ¿quién va hacer a Desdémona ahora? – preguntó ella con dejo para ver si se retractaba.

Karen Claise la puede reemplazar Robert, es buena actriz y no necesita tanto ensayo – le recomendó Eleonor sin preocupación.

¡Hasta qué por fin! Alguien te puso en tu lugar Susana – se oía una sonrisa detrás de ella.

¿Qué quieres Karen? – preguntó una Susana visiblemente derrotada.

Quería ver cómo suplicabas para que te dieran el único papel que debes obtener en la obra de tu vida, el de una arribista, porque eso eres una niña tonta que quiso picar muy alto – le decía mientras actuaba su papel.

¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntaba ella.

Ya veo que no sabes quién es Candy y Terry en realidad – le soltó mirándose las uñas.

¿Debería saberlo?- preguntó ella rodando los ojos.

Por supuesto Candy pertenece al reinado escocés y Terry al inglés, se casaron por amor y en Europa, ella se apellida Andley y él Grandchester, si tú haces algo en contra de ellos, despídete de ser actriz y trabaja en otra cosa. Ninguno de sus familiares se ha opuesto a su felicidad y los que lo han hecho los han desterrado de la familia, así que tú decides, lo dejas por la buena o ellos te hundirán por la mala – le advirtió soltando sonora carcajada y yéndose de ahí.

Candy se quedó profundamente dormida, Terry no paraba de verla, afortunadamente el té que le había dado Eleonor había funcionado. A la mañana siguiente, la familia Andley se encontraba en la sala de té de la casa Baker, conversando y esperando a que Candy despertara. Terry llevaba un par de horas admirando el pecho de Candy que subía y bajaba mientras dormía tranquilamente, él tocaba su vientre. De pronto Candy se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos, observando que Terry se encontraba detrás de ella, mirándola.

¿Desde cuándo estás aquí Terry? – le preguntó tratando de enfocarlo.

No podía dormir, así que estaba viendo como dormías – le dijo él sencillamente.

¿Qué hora es? – preguntaba Candy un poco desorientada.

Las diez de la mañana, ¿por qué? – dijo mirando el reloj de la cómoda que se encontraba frente a él.

Con razón tengo hambre – dijo acariciándose el vientre.

Pues que bueno señora porque tu familia llegó desde hace una hora y están esperándote a almorzar – dijo él tomando su mano.

¿Les avisaron entonces? – dijo ella sorprendida.

Tu tía Elroy apenas se enteró y ni a desayunar se esperó, así que mejor apresurémonos porque pronto gritará: _Candy no es correcto de una Andley que haga esperar a los invitados_ – dijo él arremedando a la señora Elroy.

¡Grosero! No la imites – dijo ella dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Así dice pecas, así que yo no tengo la culpa – dijo él poniendo las manos como escudo.

Pero yo quería estar a solas contigo desde ayer Terry – dijo ella desperezándose.

Pues eso si que no señora, debo cuidarte y por lo mientras no lo haremos – dijo él muy serio.

¡Terrence Grandchester!- comenzando a molestarse.

Está bien pero más tarde y no te enojes – le dijo al oído.

No, más tarde no, ahorita – respondió ella cuando ya lo había aprisionado con sus labios y comenzaba a besarlo.

Candy y Terry se amaron con pasión, últimamente el apetito carnal de Candy se había vuelto demasiado exigente, cuando acabaron se ducharon y vistieron con arreglo campirano, ya que desde ahora en adelante Candy no podría usar mas el corsé. Cuando apenas hubieran bajado, la familia Andley se les vino encima, primero la señora Elroy quién estaba a punto de llorar, le había informado que George le envió un telegrama a William avisándole de esta noticia, luego Stear y Patty se le acercaron abrazándola y llevando un par de zapatitos amarillos, Candy les sonrió y le enseñó a lo lejos los zapatitos a Terry; Archie y Annie también le regalaron unas prendas a los nuevos padres pero tanto ella como él, solo sonrieron y los abrazos nunca aparecieron.


	32. Chapter 32

HOLA CHICAS, MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA PERO EN OCASIONES LAS LABORES Y DDESPERFECTOS EN LAS VIAS DE COMUNICACION ENTORPECEN EL QUERER POSTEAR, ASI QUE SIN MAS PREAMBULO LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULOS DE MEMORIAS DE UN AMOR, ESPERANDO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DAR GRACIAS AL APOYO DE TODAS USTEDES AL DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. POR CIERTO, LA EDITORA AGRADECE SU PACIENCIA: MAI MAI Y YO LE AGRADEZCO A ELLA EL SOPORTARME.

Una vez todos reunidos pasaron a almorzar y alguien sacó el tema de Susana a flote y las miradas de los involucrados se encontraron.

Oye Terry debes de tener cuidado con la actriz que hizo de Desdémona, te estaba echando unas miradas… – le comentó un Archie muy mal intencionado.

¡Archie! creo que no debiste decir eso – dijo Annie.

No te preocupes Annie, apuesto a que no lo hace porque este celoso de mí – sonrió Terry.

Por supuesto que no, solamente era un comentario – dijo Archie.

Para tu tranquilidad Archie, creo que no debes preocuparte ya que ese asunto ha quedado zanjado – sonrió Terry.

¿Ha pasado algo Terry? – preguntó Candy.

Nada de qué preocuparse Candy, ¿verdad madre? – le dirigió a Eleonor la mirada.

Por supuesto Candy, Susana ya no representa un problema – dijo ella sonriéndole.

Y tratando de aligerar la tensión que se había formado en el desayuno la Sra. Elroy les recordó…

Candy recuerdas que debemos partir pasado mañana para Chicago y después para Lakewood.

Si tía, lo tenía contemplado, últimamente me canso mucho – dijo ella mirando a Terry con una sonrisa perversa.

En tu estado es comprensible Candy, estás embarazada – dijo la señora Elroy. Pero tanto Terry como Candy sabían que no sólo se debía a eso, así que en un susurro Terry le recordó…

No mientas amor, _di que es porque me obligas a amarte todas las noches_. Y sorprendida por el comentario de su esposo Candy sólo pudo atinar a decir:

¡Terry!- le recriminó.

Jajajajaja es cierto o me vas a decir qué hicimos hace media hora – le preguntó sonrojándola.

Terrence Grandchester me la vas a pagar – dijo comenzando a levantarse para perseguirlo, pero su juego fue interrumpido.

Terry no hagas enojar a Candy – le advirtió Eleonor.

¿Pequitas, me perdonas? – le preguntó Terry riendo.

No, no lo hago, con su permiso – dijo ella retirándose rápidamente.

Terry…te dije que la dejaras en paz, ya ves lo que has ocasionado. Ahora ve a arreglar el problema – le dijo su madre y los demás le veían amenazadoramente.

Pero si sólo estábamos bromeando – replicó Terry.

La familia Andley y Eleonor se le quedaron viendo con reprobación, entonces pidió permiso y subió a reconciliarse con Candy.

Preciosa ¿por qué te enojas? – dijo él mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Terry, cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que ventiles nuestras intimidades – dijo ella mirándolo mientras la abrazaba.

Pero si no dije nada Pequitas, además nadie nos estaba poniendo atención, todos están demasiado emocionados con la llegada del bebé – le explicó él y continuó -¿Me perdonas?

A Candy no le agradaba estar molesta con Terry; había aclarado las cosas con él acerca de lo que le molestaba, así que la reconciliación entre ellos no tardó en llegar. Después de un abrazo decidieron regresar con sus familias.

Terry, me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo sin que nadie nos moleste – decía una Candy un poco abrumada por toda la atención que su familia le brindaba debido a su nueva condición.

Está bien amor, pero es mejor que despidamos a tu familia y así tendremos toda la tarde y noche para nosotros – le dijo al oído.

Terry y Candy se despidieron de su familia y Eleonor salió a atender algunos asuntos de la compañía teatral, además de realizar algunas compras con Rose, así que tuvieron mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su amor, Candy se había quedado dormida y murmuraba…

- Si señorita Ponny, ahorita veo en que le puedo ayudar a Tom.

Terry comenzó a preguntarse quiénes eran las personas que Candy nombraba entre sueños, oyó cuando su madre había llegado.

Mamá, llegaste – dijo él notablemente cansado.

Si Terry, ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó Eleonor preocupada.

Solo estoy cansado madre, últimamente Candy ha estado demasiado… amorosa – dijo él haciendo una mueca de diversión.

Ah es eso…Terry eso es normal, sobre todo al principio, el embarazo altera el estado de ánimo, además tienes que aprovechar porque después del sexto mes lo extrañarás – le dijo ella con un hilo de voz sin poder aguantar la risa por la cara que Terry había hecho.

¿Cómo? ¿Cesará rotundamente? – dijo él tragando saliva.

Así es, es más complicado, pero siempre pueden darse algunas ideas, sobre todo por parte de ella. El bebé pesa más en los últimos meses – dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ah ya veo – dijo Terry un poco sorprendido de saber el futuro que le esperaba cuando el embarazo avanzara, así que para cambiar de tema: - ¿y qué tal la fiesta madre?

Normal, sabías que Robert despidió a Susana y ha comenzado en otro teatro, pero esta como aprendiz – le comentaba.

Me alegro, así se evitarán muchos enfrentamientos. Es una buena actriz, pero su conducta echa a perder todo el buen trabajo que realiza.

Así es Terry, quieres algo de comer…digo para las fuerzas – le dio una mirada burlona.

Si madre un emparedado me vendría bien, ¿crees que Candy tenga apetito? casi no probó bocado – le dijo él sin reparo.

Mejor espera a que despierte, si no se pondrá de malas – le advirtió.

Eleonor y Terry platicaron por más de dos horas, cosa que no habían hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, él le contó de cómo la conoció y su rápido enamoramiento, noviazgo y sobre la pedida de matrimonio, la reconciliación con su padre y la pelea por el sexo del bebé. Todo se lo había contado en esas dos horas pero realmente había pasado casi un año. Días más tarde la familia Andley y los esposos Grandchester estuvieron ansiosos de llegar a Chicago debido a que Candy tenía los malestares propios de su estado, solo que estos se hacían más exagerados por el constante movimiento de los carros del tren.

A pesar de todo Candy disfrutó del viaje, sobre todo cuando hubieron bajado de este y ya se encontraban en la Mansión de Lakewood. Así pasó un mes, era otoño, le habían recomendado caminata por las tardes.

Terry se estaba haciendo cargo de una escuela de actores donde Robert lo había recomendado. Candy se había dado un baño y mientras se secaba, se miró al espejo donde se reflejaba el vientre apenas con un vestigio de embarazo, los malestares ya habían pasado y Candy sonreía todos los días por tener a Terry con ella en un lugar más tranquilo.

Señora Candy – le llamaba Dorothy, la cual había vuelto aproximadamente hacia una semana.

Si Dorothy ¿pasa algo? – preguntó ella mientras terminaba de vestirse.

¿Va a ir a caminar? – le preguntó.

No Dorothy, de repente me siento algo cansada y me duele la cabeza. Mejor dile a Arthur que me preparen el coche, iré a ver a Terry – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Pero señora, no debería salir si se siente mal – le reprendió Dorothy.

Por favor Dorothy, no comiences tú también, con el aire se me quitará el malestar – dijo ella comiendo azúcar que siempre tenía para los malestares en un pocillo al lado de su cama.

Está bien, regreso en un momento, ¿quiere algo para el camino? – preguntó ella ansiosamente.

Prepárame un jugo, solo eso me apetece – dijo ella sonriendo.

De acuerdo – dijo Dorothy mientras se ponía las sandalias.

Candy bajaba cada peldaño de la escalera de la Mansión de Lakewood, había bastantes cosas que quería contarle a Terry y que mejor que dándole una sorpresa a él, si lo visitaba sería lo más emocionante. Candy llegó rápido al pequeño teatro del pueblo, estaba por inaugurar la puesta en escena de Hamlet, quizás no fuese el primer protagónico de Terry en Chicago, pero por petición de Terry los ensayos se hacían en Lakewood, cerca de su esposa.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreírse para sí misma cuando observó a Terry declamando sus líneas, ahí, en uno de sus lugares favoritos… el escenario.

El dolor de cabeza iba en aumento, Candy se sentó rápidamente antes de que continuara por ese camino, Terry había visto lo que sucedía con Candy y no pudo creer lo que vio, ella se había marchado sin despedirse. Cuando salió del teatro, miraba a Candy a lo lejos, estaba sola y tambaleándose. A él no le importó lo que sucediera con la obra, sólo salió en su búsqueda abordando el coche que se encontraba estacionado en la acera frente al teatro.

Candy no soportaba ya el dolor, Terry se bajó del coche y corrió hasta ella.

¿Candy, te pasa algo? ¿Por qué saliste así? – le preguntaba Terry preocupado.

Terry es Annie, la adoptaron y yo la dejé ir – decía ella sin percatarse que seguramente esos eran recuerdos.

¿Qué? No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Terry.

Sus padres…ellos me querían a mi…pero se la llevaron a ella – decía ella dejándose caer y llorando lastimosamente.

Candy tranquilízate – le pidió sabiendo que ese era otro recuerdo.

Yo les dije que no, pero ella no se preocupó porque me quedara sola, se fue y no le pude decir que no, lo siento tanto, yo… yo no podía dejarla sola…Annie, ¿por qué me abandonaste Annie? – decía Candy lloraba a raudales, era difícil darse cuenta que desde un principio ella había dado pie a que se aprovecharan de sus sentimientos.

Candy, Candy. Arthur aprisa ayúdeme la señora se ha desmayado – gritaba un  
>Terry desesperado ya que de nuevo se presentaban los repentinos recuerdos de su esposa.<p>

Entre los dos hombres llevaron a Candy al auto. Tan pronto como pudieron la llevaron a la mansión y la señora Elroy se quedó sorprendida al ver que Terry traía a Candy desmayada, evitó sentir angustia.

Terry, ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó la señora Elroy.

No lo sé tía Elroy, solo fue a verme y cuando me percaté de que ella ya no estaba salí a buscarla, la observé a lo lejos que se tambaleaba y me dirigí hacia ella, hablaba de Annie y se desmayó.

¿Annie? ¡El médico!, Dorothy llame al médico en seguida – pidió la tía Elroy, preguntándose el por qué recientemente Annie significaba algo para ella.

¿Qué pasa señora? – preguntaba Dorothy desconcertada por el bullicio que había en la mansión y al ver a Candy, ¡Candy…! - se sorprendió un tanto al verla en su habitación y desmayada.

Aprisa Dorothy, el médico – ordenó de nuevo la Sra. Elroy.

Si señora enseguida – dijo Dorothy corriendo escaleras abajo para llamar al médico.

Candy despierta, despierta – le pedía Terry notablemente preocupado.

Llegó el médico, pero Candy aún no había recobrado la conciencia; la dejaron dormir y fue hasta entrada la madrugada cuando Candy despertó. Parpadeó varias veces y vio que en la ventana estaba parado Terry, mirando hacia un lugar apartado que no era el jardín.

¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ella.

¡Candy! – corrió hasta postrarse delante de ella.

¡Tú no eres mi príncipe! – le dijo apuntándole con el índice su pecho.

¿Príncipe? ¡De quién hablas Candy! – dijo Terry completamente malhumorado.

Eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras…- dijo alguien desde la puerta.

¡Eh! – Terry no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse cuando se percató de la persona que había dicho esa frase.

¡Mi príncipe!, eres mi príncipe, cuando Annie ya no me escribió tú me consolaste – dijo ella hablando quedamente.

¿De qué hablan? – le preguntó a Terry.

Joven Terry, será mejor que preste atención. Venga quiero decirle algo – Dorothy lo condujo al pasillo y ya estando ahí comenzó con la explicación:

Hoy por la mañana la señora se rehusó a ir a su paseo de siempre, fue a verlo usted pero la quejaba un leve dolor de cabeza… siento haberla dejado ir, esto no hubiera pasado – le contaba ella mientras sollozaba.

No Dorothy, yo sé que no sabemos nada de estos episodios, tu sabes bien que Candy igual no te hubiera hecho caso, así que no te preocupes. ¿Sabes qué pasa? – le preguntó señalando la escena donde Albert abrazaba cariñosamente a Candy.

Claro, cuando adoptaron a la señorita Britter, en realidad querían adoptar a la señora Candy, pero ella los hizo cambiar de opinión, entonces Candy sintió otro abandono en su corazón al ver que ella había sacrificado su felicidad por la señorita Britter y que ella no se negó ante ese hecho – explicó sencillamente Dorothy.

Y ¿quién es el príncipe? – preguntó él un poco celoso.

Yo soy el príncipe Terry – aclaró Albert - cuando Annie decidió no escribirle más porque la señora Britter se lo recomendó, Candy ya vivía con los Leagan y ella salió al bosque a leer la carta como era su costumbre, entonces se topó conmigo cuando acabó de leerla. En ese momento ella iba llorando y yo le dije esa frase porque así me lo pareció, pero tuve que irme porque George me llamaba ya que me había desaparecido de una reunión de mi Tía Elroy. Como no supo mi nombre, así fue que me nombró Príncipe.

¿Entonces ese es otro recuerdo de su niñez? – dijo Terry mirando al piso y tratando de comprender lo que le estaban diciendo.

Terry, Candy tenía diez años entonces.

Albert, es que ella parecía tan preocupada y…- se quedó pensando si debería decirlo.

Triste… lo sé, recién George me avisó de la buena nueva. Así que decidí disfrutar del embarazo de Candy y viajar después a África, finalmente el continente se quedará dónde está por mucho tiempo, mientras la felicidad de mi pequeña no tanto. George siempre me tiene informado. ¿Qué ha dicho el médico? – le preguntó.

Nada, solo le aplicó un sedante ligero por lo del bebé, pero en realidad solo ha recordado mas de Annie y de ti – dijo sin verle realmente.

Albert…- emitió Candy.

Si princesa – fue a verla rápidamente.

Llama a Annie – le pidió, pero tan grande su cansancio no pudo evitar quedarse dormida de nuevo y una vez que estuvieron las cosas más tranquilas…

Me voy a descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo – le recomendó Albert a Terry.

No creo poder – dijo él entrando a su habitación.

Inténtalo – le recomendó.

Así pasaron las horas y Terry se había quedado dormido en un sillón cerca de la ventana, Candy se despertó y sigilosamente se vistió, cobijó a Terry y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

¿No deberías estar en la cama? – le reprendió Albert.

Albert, Albert – corrió a abrazarlo.

Jajajaja qué recibimiento, ¿pensaste que me habías soñado ayer? – preguntó él muy contento.

No, en realidad me sentí muy bien, por eso me levanté, dejé a Terry arropado – dijo ella sonrojada.

¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a desayunar y aprovechamos para que me cuentes cómo va el embarazo.

Mientras desayunaban Terry se había levantado ya, miró hacia la cama y al no verla ahí se dirigió a la cocina donde seguro estaba Dorothy.

Dorothy, ¿no has visto a Candy? – preguntó realmente preocupado.

Si joven esta en el jardín con el joven Albert, ¿gusta desayunar con ellos?

- Por supuesto. Terry se dirigió hacia el jardín -¿Cómo estas Candy? – preguntó él admirando el temple de su esposa.

Mejor, aquí convenciendo a Albert de que no es niña sino que pueden ser ambos – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Pensé que eso tendrías que discutirlo con mi padre – le pidió a Albert riéndose también.  
>- Señora, la señorita Annie esta esperándola en la sala de té – informó Dorothy.<p>

Una vez que se encontraron a solas…

¡Annie! – dijo Candy abrazándola.

Candy, Candy… me recordaste – dijo Annie conmovida.

Así es Annie, desde hace un tiempo ya lo había hecho, pero el no recordar por completo cómo es que habían sucedido las cosas ocasionó que tuviera una imagen equivocada de ti; ahora puedo ver que todo fue decisión mía – dijo ella como si fueran niñas aún.

Desde la última vez que hablamos, me pusiste a pensar en que ya no podía comportarme como una niña, así que me has enseñado que mis decisiones deben ser mías y que fui una tonta al robarte a tus padres, yo debí padecer todo lo que tú pasaste, pero fui egoísta y cobarde. Perdóname Candy no quería admitir que la que les había gustado era tú…y no yo – dijo Annie casi en un susurro.

Annie, ahora todo está aclarado así que volvamos a ser las amigas de antes.

Candy…déjame compartir contigo tu embarazo, ¿sabes? ayer hablé claro con Archie, apenas llevamos unos meses de relación y me he dado cuenta que lo nuestro no funcionará, así que mejor parar esta situación, me va a doler porque yo lo amo, pero no tiene caso si él solo siente amistad por mí – le dijo sin lágrimas.

Annie, cuanto lo siento, pero…- intento hablar cuando fue interrumpida.

No Candy, no lo hago por él, es por mí, no puedo obligarlo a que me quiera, ambas sabemos a quién ama él en realidad y espero que no me hagas repetirlo – pidió con vehemencia.

Annie ven, acompáñame, vamos al jardín – dijo ella tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia el jardín donde Albert y Terry estaban esperándolas y cuando se dirigían hacia allá Annie le cuestionó un poco contrariada:

Candy… ¿seremos hermanas nuevamente?

Nunca dejaremos de serlo Annie – le contestó con otra de sus sonrisas.

Annie y Candy eran felices, ahora lo eran; Archie había tomado la decisión correcta, alejarse de Annie por un tiempo, así que se fue a Chicago por un periodo indefinido. Albert se había convertido en un gran apoyo para Candy y Terry ya había presentado su obra en Chicago, fue aclamada y más cuando su esposa le había dado la sorpresa de ese día, la primera patadita del bebé cuando se habían cumplido 6 meses.

Terry, ¿Terry dónde esta Albert? – preguntó ella.

No lo sé Pecas, ¿Por qué? – preguntó él rodeándola por detrás.

Ah ese hombre, nunca lo encuentro – decía ella furiosa.

¿Candy qué pasa? – le preguntó debido a que su mal humor había aparecido.

Acércate, aquí… pon tu mano aquí.

Candy una patadita – dijo él sin poder creerlo.

Terry ¿no te da alegría? – preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba.

No puedo decir nada, es nuestro pequeño o pequeña, te amo Pecas – le besó la sien y cuando iba hacia su boca…

Terry cuántas veces te ha dicho Candy que no le digas así – le reprendió una voz femenina.

¿Eleonor, cuándo llegaste? – le preguntó Terry.

Hace unos minutos, estaba abierta la puerta y una amable señora nos dejó entrar – dijo ella cundo vio aparecerse a Albert.

Jajaja Terry que cara pones, si no has visto fantasmas, Eleonor me aviso que vendría y fui por ella a Chicago – explicó Albert.

Si claro, me lo imaginaba cuando tu Princesa no te encontraba – se burló él.

Joven Albert, espero que no incomodemos – se escuchó la voz de una mujer que se encontraba en la puerta.

¡Hermana María! ¡Hermana María! - gritó con júbilo Candy, corriendo a sus brazos.  
>- Candy, estas embarazada…mi niña ya eres toda una señora, tan joven…mi Candy – lloraba copiosamente mientras ella sollozaba en su regazo.<p>

¿Quiénes son Albert? – preguntó Terry debido a que no entendía nada de lo que estaba presenciando.

La Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María, sus madres – explicó al ver tan adorable escena.

Señorita Ponny, Hermana María, sean bienvenidas, Dorothy les mostrará sus habitaciones.

Uno de esos días Candy estaba tarareando una canción mientras Terry estudiaba sus parlamentos, finalmente se estaba preparando para un estreno que le daba mucho gusto, sería el Romeo de la puesta en escena y Karen sería Julieta, a pesar de las cosas que decían sobre la obra, cosa que a Terry no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo y Candy nunca tuvo problemas por ella, ya que Karen salía con un chico de su compañía llamado John y Terry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa.

Así pasaron unos días más, el noveno mes estaba próximo, ella no esperaba tal sorpresa, cuando antes de subir a descansar alguien dijera.

Y como está la señora más hermosa de la casa, Candy querida…- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

¡Richard!- Candy se acercó a abrazarlo mientras él se separaba para ver su abultado vientre.

Candy, estás enorme, mi nieto debe ser muy grande – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

¡Qué poco caballeroso eres Richard! – le dijo dándole un golpe con el abanico.

¿Dónde está Terry? – preguntó al no verlo ahí.

Cenando, acaba de llegar también. Una vez reunidos los cuatro conversaron por un largo rato y no se dieron cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Candy debes descansar – le recordó Eleanor y la encaminó lentamente hasta su habitación.

Cuando entró en ella, la hermana María había dejado un cunero con la ropita en tonos amarillos y verdes, acción que conmovió enormemente a Candy; el tener de nuevo a sus madres a su lado, un esposo cariñoso y el amor de todos sus familiares y amigos la hacían sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Al día siguiente un poco más descansados Richard y Terry conversaron un poco durante el desayuno. 

Terry, te ves muy cansado, ¿sucede algo?

No es nada padre, últimamente Candy está muy cansada ya que no ha podido dormir muy bien y se acuesta temprano – le explico él.

Pero ¿tu cómo te sientes? – Preguntó un Richard preocupado debido a que conocía todos los cambios que se acercaban en la vida de su hijo.

Feliz debiera decir, pero nervioso también – dijo él evitando sonreír.

Sabes, Candy me ha escrito durante poco menos de seis meses, estas pronto a cumplir los dieciocho años Terry, a tu familia no le falta nada y pronto seremos abuelos, ¿qué más podría pedir? – dijo él sonriendo. Candy me dio una gran lección de vida Terry, ella misma me confesó que el señor Andley es Albert y que la adoptó siendo una niña – le contó detenidamente.

Pero Candy no debió hacer eso – dijo él parándose rápidamente.

No te ofendas Terry, no es por eso que te dejo hacer lo que quieras, finalmente ya eres mayor y supongo que sabes lo que quieres, finalmente la señora Elroy tenía razón, me acostumbré a las llamadas y cartas de Candy cuando ustedes estaban empecinados a encerrarla como se hacía antiguamente – declaró Richard sin que Terry creyera que Candy hiciera cambiar de parecer a su padre.

Me estás diciendo que quieres a Candy – aclaró su garganta sin creérselo.

Quién no podría querer a tu esposa cuando ha enviado todas estas cartas durante seis meses, míralas – le dijo mientras soltaba un fajo de ciento ochenta y dos cartas amarradas con un listón en color plata y con la caligrafía de Candy. Nunca llegaban a tiempo pero ella seguía contándome lo que sucedía día tras día.

Mi esposa es una entrometida de hueso colorado – sonrió Terry al llamarla así.

Pero es nuestra Pequitas – le dijo él abrazándolo.

Papá…jajajaja – se carcajearon audazmente.

Al otro día muy temprano, cada miembro de la familia fue llegando en un intervalo de cada dos horas cada uno. La tía Elroy llegó de Chicago con el ajuar de los bebés, porque Candy y ella intuían que eran dos y el abultadísimo vientre de Candy no la desmentía. Patty y Stear iban a cumplir un año de novios y lo querían disfrutar con Candy y su bebé, Albert disfrutaba de leerle de vez en vez para que a Candy no se le ocurriese ir de paseo y que le ocurriese algo, Terry estudiaba sus parlamentos ya que la representación de gala era en dos semanas exactamente, Karen le ayudaba con los preparativos y visitaba a la pareja desde hacía un mes. Annie se encontraba de visita en la mansión y se quedaría allí por un largo tiempo, días después de su llegada Archie también había llegado a la misma, él había cambiado y ella era más segura, una semana después Archie le pidió una segunda oportunidad a Annie pues cada vez la extrañaba mas y dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, le preguntó si sería su novia de nueva cuenta; Annie se dio la oportunidad y desde ese día se habían vuelto inseparables. Regalos de Richard llegaban todos los días, la Hermana María y la Señorita Ponny fueron traídas por Tom en compañía de los niños.

Todos estaban hospedados en la mansión, la algarabía existente en la misma era prominente, la singular alegría de Candy se dejaba ver por toda la casa, era por demás decir que se hallaba contenta.

Hermana María, no siente que le hace falta algo – viendo por todos lados ya que a su lado no se encontraba la Srita. Pony.

No, solo he venido yo – le respondió ella.

¿Cómo que solo ha venido usted? Se va a enojar la señorita Ponny si la deja sola con los niños del Hogar, ¿no le parece? – le dijo ella embromándola.

¡Candy has recordado! – dijo la hermana María sorprendida.

Si, desde hace días, pero no podía evitar embromarla – sonrió al ver su cara de disgusto.

No cambias Candy, traviesa – le reprendió fuertemente.

¡Ay, eso dolió! – se quejó ella, pero no por el golpe que nunca llegó.

Pero si no te hice nada – le reprochó la Hermana María.

No, usted no, creo que se me rompió la fuente – dijo ella viendo el piso donde estaba una mancha de agua.

Dios mío, joven Albert, joven Terry – dijo la hermana apurada al ver que Candy apenas se sentaba.

Que pasa Hermana María – le respondió Albert desde su habitación.

Es Candy, está en labor de parto hay que llevarla rápido al hospital – le pidió urgentemente la Hermana María.

Terry, Candy va a dar a luz – dijo Albert totalmente sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, rápidamente Annie y Patty tomaron la maleta que con anterioridad habían preparado, Terry cargó a Candy y salieron en su coche, donde también iba Albert y la tía Elroy, cerca de diez coches y carruajes salieron de la mansión directo al hospital de Chicago. Dos horas más tarde Candy daba a luz a un niño y dos minutos después a una niña, Terry no estaba entendiendo cuando le dieron la noticia, Candy tenía razón eran dos, y ambos habían nacido bajo el maravillosos amor familiar.

Mi amor son dos.

Te lo dije y no me creías.

Todos hicieron fiesta ese día, el hospital estaba a reventar pero debían guardar silencio mientras las flores seguían llegando, la noticia se dio a conocer rápidamente por medio de los periódicos, tiempo después en el New York times aparecía la noticia de que Albert realmente era el Tío Abuelo Williams, también aparecía el triunfo de Terry y en los sociales la foto de Candy y Terry con sus dos pequeños.

Unos ojos tristes miraban los encabezados y otros furiosos maldecían por lo bajo, unos en Nueva York y otros en California. Ambas pronunciaron:

Terry…

Cuando los chicos se enteraron acerca de la verdadera identidad de Albert le reclamaron el no haberles dicho la verdad antes que a todos, pero después comprendieron que así no hubieran tenido la confianza que demostraron durante tanto tiempo. Después en el Hogar de Ponny se celebraba el cumpleaños número veinte de Candy y por demás otra celebración de los tres años de los hijos de Candy y Terry, era siete de mayo. Mientras Candy y Terry se arreglaban para el día, Albert se llevó a la niña y Richard y Eleonor al niño, una vestida de escocesa y otro portaba la usanza inglesa.

Cuando todos llegaron al punto de encuentro, los dos pequeños hicieron su aparición cargados por Albert usando gaita y demás ropas escocesas.

Señorita Ponny me da alegría haberla recordado, venir aquí significa que he recordado todo, lamento no haberla ayudado en mis días de olvido – le dijo Candy pidiéndole perdón.

Candy al fin, me da una alegría infinita que hayas recordado toda tu vida – le respondió llorando un poco.

No lo hubiera hecho sin el amor Señorita Ponny, Terry ha sido una pieza importante en mi recuperación, además tengo una sorpresa – le dijo ella abrazando a su adorada madre.

Venga, vayamos afuera – la guió.

Los chicos uno a uno había seguido su camino, Terry ahora escribía libretos y actuaba en algunas ocasiones; Candy había estudiado enfermería en Chicago; Annie y Archie habían formalizando su compromiso y estaban prontos a casarse; Patty y Stear se habían casado recientemente, ahora vivían en Chicago. Eleonor se dedicaba a sus nietos, Richard mandaba regalos a sus nietos, pero no podía descuidar su puesto en el parlamento, así que pasaba largas jornadas en Lakewood. Albert se sentía feliz de disfrutar de sus traviesos nietos todos los días.

La tía Elroy estaba descansando ya que todo el manejo del consorcio Andley lo había dejado en manos de George, Albert, Archie y Stear.

George y Dorothy aún estaban a su servicio siempre agradecidos de cómo los trataban.  
>Los Leagan también se encontraban bien aunque relegados de la familia.<p>

En la comida Candy les hizo saber algunas cosas:

Bueno tengo una noticia de darles a todos, pero esta alegrará mas a los niños y a mis madres, la Señorita Ponny y la Hermana María – dijo en tono alegre. Desde hoy son las dueñas del hogar y de todo lo que sus ojos alcanzan a ver.

Candy…es una gran noticia – dijo la Señorita Ponny completamente feliz

Todos dieron vueltas alrededor de los niños, entre risas y felicidad Candy fue al padre árbol, se quedó aspirando el aroma de la Colina de Ponny, aquella que recordase durante el parto.

¿Qué pasa Pecosa? – dijo Terry poniéndole la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Nada, solo que soy muy feliz – dijo ella.

¡Ah sí! Y eso, ¿por qué? – le preguntó Terry.

Estoy esperando nuevamente Terry – le informó a él sobre un nuevo embarazo.

Quieres decir que… – Terry no pudo terminar la oración.

Sí, estamos esperando bebé nuevamente – dijo ella sonriéndole y abrazándolo. ¿No te da gusto?

Claro que si, ¿les dices tú o yo? – comentó Candy a Terry, acordando que harían una travesura a los abuelos.

Terry solo pudo besarla apasionadamente y momentos después la hizo volar por los aires.

Candy, Terry aprisa, vengan a comer.

Enseguida vamos – respondió ella.

Propón un brindis, Candy a ti te corresponde– decía la Señorita Ponny.

Propongo un brindis por mi esposo Terry el cual me ha dado todo el amor y la paciencia para recuperar mi memoria sin olvidar seguir sus sueños y por el hogar de Ponny. ¡Salud! – alzó su copa después de decir unas cuantas frases.

Salud – respondieron todos.

Terry y Candy se encaminaron a dónde se encontraban Albert y Richard.

Papá ¿estás feliz con tus nietos? – le preguntó socarronamente Terry a Richard.

Bueno ya sabes que mi favorito es Nicolás – se aclaró la garganta.

Albert ¿eres feliz con tus nietos? – le preguntó Candy a Albert.

Sí, muy feliz aunque Pauna sea mi favorita – le contestó en un susurro.

Bueno abuelos y ¿quién sería su favorito? Si les decimos que viene otro bebé en camino – soltaron al mismo tiempo y por su lado.

¿Qué? Espera Candy, ¿verdad que será niño? – le preguntó Albert a Candy quien había corrido hacia la Señorita Ponny.

¿Qué? ¿Terry va a ser niña, verdad? – le preguntó Richard a Terry.

No, no, no ya van a comenzar de nuevo – dijo Eleonor sonriéndoles.

Candy y Terry se sintieron libres y completos al observar que todo había tomado su cauce y estaban más felices de ver que al final, Candy, su esposa, había cumplido lo que le prometió un día, darle todo el amor que le faltó cuando era niño y unos hijos que lo adoraban; él sentía que eso y más le había dado la mujer que el destino y su corazón escogió para él, todo dentro de una mujer, su mujer y sus **Memorias de Amor.**

F I N

BUENO CHICAS ESO ES TODO, COMO VEN, LA HISTORIA TUVO EL FINAL FELIZ QUE CANDY SE MERECIA, HAY QUE PENSAR EN LOS DEMAS CON EL MISMO APRECIO QUE SE PIENSA EN UNO MISMO, ASI QUE ESPERO SUS CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS, SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE LA EDITORA NO ME CUELGUE PORQUE NO SE ME DA ESTO DE DESPEDIRME EN LOS FINALES, SALUDOS, PATHYA.


End file.
